


The one who got away.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when the Bellas land in Spain to join up with the USO tour. And what happens when Beca comes face to face with the one woman who got away. Will they find their way back to each other or will someone from said woman's past come back to haunt her.





	1. Bellas meet Evermoist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my second attempt at my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over by one of the planes a group of girls walk off of it as they walk off Mark seeing them walks up to them with Chicago and Zeke behind him as he gets to them he 

looks at his friends behind him.)

Mark: Here's my favorite a Capella group.

(Seeing him they all laugh at him.)

Beca: Mark!

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Chloe: Hi Mark.  
Mark: Hi. You look good as always.  
Chloe: I know.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her as he introduce them to Chicago and Zeke behind them and he explains everything that's going to be happening during the tour. As 

he's explaining he's telling them what they should do in case of an attack on the base.)

Mark: Chicago!  
Chicago: Just kidding.  
Mark: He's screwing with you guys.  
Beca: Oh thank god.  
Mark: You ladies ready?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chicago: Hey Mark don't you think you should tell her.  
Aubrey: Tell her what?  
Mark: Um right. There are other groups on this tour.  
Beca: Yeah okay. We were told that.  
Mark: Yeah one of the bands on the tour is Evermoist.

(Beca looks at him and falls silent.)

Beca: Oh. Okay um.  
Chloe: You gonna be okay?  
Beca: Yeah i'll be fine. I'm sure she's moved on. Got a hot new girlfriend i'll be fine.

(She walks off ahead of them as Mark looks at Chloe.)

Chloe: She doesn't a have a new girlfriend does she?  
Mark: No. She doesn't.  
Chloe: She's not gonna be a problem on the tour is she?  
Mark: According to one of the girls they haven't heard from her in three years.  
Chloe: Mark i can't see Beca go through hell again if this woman shows up.  
Mark: If it comes to that she won't step foot onto this base.  
Chloe: It didn't stop her from breaking her and Calamity up.  
Mark: No it didn't. But then again.  
Aubrey: Jesse helped.  
Mark: Yeah. I guess you really do stupid things for the one you want.  
Aubrey: Yeah. And making Beca think Calamity cheated on her.  
Mark: Yeah that was real low blow i never thought he'd go that far.  
Chloe: Did she?  
Mark: Of course not. She loved her she still does.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Now come on.

(They start off towards the hanger as their walking off Mark pushes the camera back as they reach the hanger they meet up with Beca.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: She's in there?  
Mark: Yeah. If you don't want.  
Beca: No. I can do this. It was four years ago.  
Mark: I can see the look on your face Beca losing her nearly killed you.  
Beca: It did. But i can manage to get through the tour.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Amy: Hopefully that bitch doesn't show up.  
Mark: She does she'll be taken care of.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Chicago!

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks off into the hanger to go talk to the Evermoist members as he gets to them he tells Serenity in her ear and she looks at him.)

Serenity: Damn.  
Mark: We can't keep this from Calamity.  
Serenity: I know. Hey Cal.

(She looks up at them.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: There's something you need to know.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: The Bella's are here.

(She looks at him and then behind him to see them walking into the hanger.)

Chicago: This is the big stage over there is Saddle up.

(They nod their heads at him. And then he introduce the other act across from them.)

Chicago: And then we have Evermoist.

(They look over at them and see the one member they didn't think they'd ever see again.)

Mark: Oh this is awkward.  
Serenity: Yup.

(Aubrey wanting to get raid of the awkwardness she introduces themselves getting Calamity to give off a sign of relief.)

Calamity: Right on. I'm Calamity this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.  
Aubrey: Hi.

(They all wave at em.)

Serenity: You guys are the ones who do other peoples songs right. Like a cover band?

(Mark looks at her.)

Serenity: What?  
Chloe: No no. No Emily actually writes a original music for the Bella's.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Emily: Only that one. I haven't really written anything since then.  
Aubrey: Hey hey are you with us or against us.  
Mark: Aubrey!

(She looks at him and then looks down.)

Serenity: But one of your dads got you this spot on the tour right?  
Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: What? It was just a question.  
Mark: Not the point.  
Chloe: Oh my god.  
Aubrey: Um.  
Emily: Guys stop they just don't like sharing the spot light so their trying to imitated us. Let's just do what we do.  
Cynthia: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Emily: What you thinking?  
Amy: A riff off.

(Mark puts his head down not liking where this is going.)

Mark: Oh this isn't going to end well.  
Emily: That's not what i was thinking.

(As the rest of the Bella's continue to talk over each other. They hear someone yell out from a cross the hanger.)

Gail: A riff off yes.  
Mark: No.

(They look at him not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: What is a Riff-off?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Chloe: It's a game we like play to see who has the better vocal's.

(Mark looks at them and then walks off annoyed. Seeing him walk off Emily knows he isn't happy with the choice.)

Emily: Guys.  
Chloe: No i think a Riff-off with Evermoist will do the trick.  
Mark: No. It won't it'll just make it worse.  
Chloe: For who?  
Mark: How about your best friend. Who can barely look up from the fucken ground.

(She looks at him and then over to Beca who has her head down.)

Chloe: Becs!  
Beca: I wanna do it.  
Mark: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean it's a competition and she's in the rival band.  
Mark: Okay. There's no changing your minds once it's been set so.  
Emily: Mark!  
Mark: No. Show them what the Bella's are made of.

(They smile at him as he walks off to go stand next to Chicago.)

Chicago: Think she'll be okay?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. I haven't seen Calamity like this since the break up and i hate seeing both of my friends going through this.  
Chicago: Watch out for the heartless behind us.  
Mark: Do you two mind?

(They back off with the camera.)

Mark: Where the hell did the Bellas find those two?  
Chicago: Wish i knew.  
Beca: Hey Mark.

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Judge us.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'll do my best. So Serenity no cheating.

(She puts her hands up in surrender making everyone laugh at her.)

Mark: Who wants to go first?

(As he asks that Lily rushes forward and starts up with a beat making Mark laugh as they start off the Riff-off.)

Chicago: Answer your question.  
Mark: Yup.

(As the riff-off continues Mark watches them carefully and then looks over at the Evermoist members trying to keep from laughing. Then Amy hits a high note making them 

all cringe from how high it is as she finishes she gives Calamity the finger.)

Mark: Amy!  
Amy: Oh sorry. I got carried away.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: See what we did there.  
Serenity: So singing?

(Mark puts his head down as they look at him.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(Then Chloe goes into explaining what they did and they all look at her.)

Calamity: That was really well done.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.  
Aubrey: Next category.  
Mark: Oh no.

(Chicago looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Aubrey: Artist you didn't know that were Jewish.  
Mark: Here it comes.  
Aubrey: What?  
Mark: You realize.  
Calamity: No it's okay.  
Charity: Let's do this.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Chicago: She can sing can't she?  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Chicago: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yup.  
Chicago: Do they know that?  
Mark: Beca does.

(He looks at him and laughs as Evermoist kicks off the second round of the riff-off as the riff-off continues Mark looks around trying to keep from laughing. Until one 

of the acts does a song that has a line in it that makes Mark laugh along with Chicago.)

Chicago: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: I dare you to say it.  
Mark: No.  
Chicago: Wuss.  
Mark: Yes i am.  
Chicago: I'm sorry what branch of the military were you in again?  
Mark: I would but i don't have your number.

(They all stop and look at Mark whose started laughing along with Chicago.)

Chicago: Oh wow.  
Mark: I'm so dead.  
Aubrey: Depends on whose number you want.

(He looks at her as the other's start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Well what if i want Serenity's number.  
Chicago: Oh.

(He walks off laughing at their faces.)

Serenity: Hey leave me out of this.

(They continue to laugh at the joke as they continue on with the riff-off. Just then he notices someone by the hanger door and gets annoyed but quickly hides it as he 

goes back to watching them doing riff-off as the riff-off continues up on the stage Mark's watching the other acts with Evermoist and then walks over to where he can 

see the Bellas faces. As they continue mash up zombie with Stronger Mark watches Beca's attention. 

Chloe: What we gonna do. We gotta do something.

(Mark watches them and the other other acts up on stage as Beca looks down trying to think of a song to sing.)

Beca: But i'm only human. 

(Calamity and her band mates look at her not sure of what to say.)

Beca: And i bleed when i fall down. I'm only human. Then i crash and i break down Your words in my head knifes in my heart. You're the up and my down.

(They get interrupted by Serenity and her guitar. And the other acts step back up when they team up with Evermoist. As they continue on Mark looks at them and then 

looks at the Bella's as he walks off annoyed with all of them. Then he sees her again and walks over to her as he gets to her he grabs her and walks out of the hanger 

with her. Once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You are not welcomed here take a hike.

(He pushes her back towards her car and then heads back into the hanger as he's walking away she say's something getting him to turn and look at her. Then he walks 

back over to her. As he gets to her he grabs her arm and walks her back to her car as he gets her there he opens the door.)

Mark: Get back in this nice little car of yours and leave. And stay the hell away Calamity.  
Marley: She loves me.  
Mark: Open your damn eyes. She never loved you. The person she did love was the woman you and that jackass Beca was with.  
Marley: Hey it's not our fault she believed the story.  
Mark: Marley get your ass into this car and leave before i force you to go.  
Marley: You touch me and i'll have you arrested.  
Mark: Oh really. Okay.

(He goes to grab her only to have Calamity walk up to him and push him away from her.)

Calamity: Let me handle this.  
Mark: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah. I need to make this right.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off once he's out of ear shot Marley tries to grab her into a hug but she pushes her off.)

Marley: What?  
Calamity: You destroyed my relationship with Beca with one fucken lie and you think coming here is going to make it better.  
Marley: Hey.  
Calamity: Thanks to you those women in there hate my fucken guts. All because you and your boy toy couldn't have either one of us.  
Marley: I would of.  
Calamity: I loved her and i still do i'll be damned if i'm going to let you continue to try and ruin what's left of my life.  
Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: Get back in this car Marley and leave. Don't ever let me see your face again.  
Marley: She doesn't love you like i do.

(She tries to grab her again only to have her push her back.)

Calamity: Stay the hell away from me. I don't see you that way i never have and i never will. There's only one woman i'll ever see the way you think i see you and she 

just happens to be in a rival group. So like i said leave and stay away.  
Marley: Oh come on.  
Chicago: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Chicago: She bothering you?  
Calamity: She is. But i got it.  
Chicago: You sure?  
Calamity: I am. Let the other girls know i'll meet them out back.  
Chicago: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as Calamity stay's with Marley.)

Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: Get in the car and leave Marley. Whatever you think we had back then. Wasn't real. What i had with Beca was.  
Marley: No.  
Calamity: Yes. Now get in and leave. I don't ever wanna see you again. If i do i won't stop Mark from forcing you to leave.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders making her smile at him.)

Marley: This isn't over Calamity not by a long shot.

(Then she gets back into the car and takes off. Out by the van Mark walks Calamity up to it and opens the door.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. You gonna be okay?  
Calamity: Yeah as long as i have my girls with me i'll be just fine.  
Mark: She still loves you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: And i still love her. But.  
Mark: Give each other sometime to think some things through. And you'll be fine.  
Calamity: I hope so.

(He opens door and she walks on as she gets in she gets brought into a hug by one of her band mates. As she's hugging her Mark closes the door and taps the side of the 

van letting the driver know to take them back to the hotel until the show tonight. As the van takes off Mark turns and looks at chicago.)

Chicago: I have a feeling that woman isn't going anywhere.  
Mark: Nope so we're gonna have to keep an extra eye on both Calamity and Beca.  
Chicago: How bad is this going to get Mark?  
Mark: So bad that not even they can control her.  
Chicago: How the hell did she know they were here?  
Mark: I don't know. Get the Bellas back to the hotel and get them settled in we'll talk more tonight.  
Chicago: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as Mark remains there annoyed. Later night back on the base Mark's backstage watching one of the acts up on stage as someone walks up to him.)

Zeke: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Zeke: We just got a call from the gate.  
Mark: Okay.  
Zeke: Someone driving a ford panel van just drove onto base.  
Mark: Anyone see the persons face?  
Zeke: No. They had it covered.  
Mark: Damn yeah are right. Keep an eye on the Evermoist members whoever came onto base could be after Calamity and losing her wouldn't be a good thing.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off to go keep an eye on them.)

Mark: Damn it Marley.

(He grabs out his phone to call someone once he dial's the number he puts the phone up to his ear and waits for them to answer. As he remains on the phone waiting for 

them to answer Mark looks out towards Beca and sees whose she's talking to and gets annoyed as the person answers their phone.)

Mark: Yeah hey man i'm gonna need that extra security for Evermoist.  
Man: Why?  
Mark: Marley Rose is in Spain and she's going to try something i know it.  
Man: I'll have someone there before you guys leave for the next stop on the tour.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(Then he hangs up as he hangs up he walks over to Beca as he gets to her he smiles at her as he sees whose talking to her.)

Mark: Theo!  
Theo: Mark!  
Mark: Looking for your next stalking victim?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say. Mark and Theo have this complicated relationship. Meaning they hate each other's guts.)

Theo: No i'm not. I just came to talk to her and tell her i saw her this morning during soundcheck.  
Mark: Did he?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh good. So then you can walk off that way then.  
Theo: Look.

(Mark grabs him and pushes him back.)

Mark: That one isn't available.  
Theo: She doesn't have a ring on her finger.  
Mark: No but she is still in love with her ex.  
Theo: Oh yeah who was this lucky man?  
Mark: Actually it was a woman.  
Theo: Oh.  
Mark: In fact she's the lead singer of Evermoist.

(He looks at him and backs off.)

Theo: Anyone who was lucky enough to date Calamity is a very lucky woman.  
Mark: You don't say.

(He turns and walks off as Mark turns back to Beca.)

Mark: Feel free to hit me if you'd like.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: No it's fine. What was that to be honest?  
Mark: Me and Theo have this very complicated relationship.  
Beca: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning i hate his guts and he hates mine so.  
Beca: What you do? Still his girlfriend?  
Mark: I'm gay Beca.  
Beca: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No. It's just after you Calamity broke up i did something really stupid and really wish i could take it back.  
Beca: Which was?  
Mark: I kissed him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No i'm kidding. I punched him.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i are ready didn't like him. But then again some of the stuff he said about Calamity after the two of you broke up.  
Beca: I bet.  
Mark: Yeah DJ Khaled wasn't to happy when Theo showed up the next day with a fat lip.  
Beca: Oh i bet.

(He looks at her and laughs. Then they walk off to go backstage again as they get there Mark looks at Beca.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: I miss her.

(He looks at her and grabs her into a hug as their hugging he sees the members of Evermoist walking towards them. Then they pull away from each other as they pull away 

Mark sees Calamity talking with her band mates.)

Serenity: You okay?  
Calamity: She's never going to stop.  
Charity: What you gonna do?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Serenity: You can't give into her Calamity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I don't plan on it. 

(Then she looks over at Beca and Mark talking. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Serenity.)

Serenity: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Serenity: It's a competition Cal. Worry about getting her back after the tour.  
Calamity: Yeah i know. But will you at least try and get along with this one.  
Serenity: I'll try. But i make no promises.

(She pushes her back making her laugh. Back over by Mark and Beca their talking and joking around as she looks back over at Calamity seeing the look on her face Mark 

laughs at her.)

Mark: Go ahead.  
Beca: What? No.  
Mark: Beca go talk to her.  
Beca: We've got all tour besides it looks like they'll be going up next.  
Mark: Don't make me pick you up and take you over to her.  
Beca: No really we can talk anytime during the tour. I don't want to distract her before they go on. Besides i really don't think her band mates like me to much.  
Mark: It's not like your's have been very welcoming of her.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Mark: It's your life Beca don't let them run it for you.  
Beca: I know.  
Mark: Do you really believe she'd cheat on you?  
Beca: Of course not. It's just they were so damn convincing and she wasn't really denying it.  
Mark: She was in shock at the lie it self Beca. I've known Calamity along time and i know for a damn fact she didn't cheat on you. And she sure as hell wouldn't of 

slept with Marley Rose.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Mark: She has never seen her that way. And she never will.  
Beca: You don't know that.  
Mark: I do know that. She loves you. And nothing she does now is never going to change that.  
Beca: I know that.

(He nods his head at her. Later after the members of Evermoist walk off the Bellas get ready to walk out onto the stage as they get ready to walk on Beca smiles at 

them and they nod their heads at her as they walk out onto the stage as they walk out they walk over to Mark.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: I'll be okay.  
Mark: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: She's been like this all afternoon.  
Mark: Since?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark she's never going to let me move on with my life.  
Mark: Yeah well she better.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Now come on let's go watch the Bellas perform.  
Charity: Do we have to?  
Mark: Move it smart ass.

(They walk off laughing as they get to where the stage is they watch them out on the stage performing as their watching them Mark's keep an eye out for Marley as he 

keeps his eyes open for her a horn goes off getting them all to look at each other. Up on the stage the Bella's are looking around confused.)

Aubrey: It's Taps.

(They all salute and Mark walks out of the backstage area and over to them.)

Mark: What you guys doing?  
Chloe: She said we were suppost to salute.  
Mark: No you're not put your arms down. 

(They do as he tells at them and he looks around and sees someone laughing in the back round.)

Mark: Get off the stage.

(They do as he tells them and rush off stage along with Mark as they get back there.)

Mark: Keep an eye on her.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: Marley's here.  
Serenity: Okay you two stay by my side.

(They nod their heads as they rush off.)

Chicago: What the hell was that?  
Mark: Marley paid someone set off the horn.  
Chicago: Damn.

(Over by Calamity and the other's.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm gonna go out for some air.  
Serenity: You want someone to go with you?  
Calamity: No i'll be fine.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She walks off to go stand outside for some fresh air as she walks off Beca follows behind her. Outside as Calamity walks out she leans on the wall as someone walks 

out behind her.)

Beca: Hi.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: I know we haven't had much time to talk since we showed up.  
Calamity: No we haven't.  
Beca: I really am sorry for earlier.  
Calamity: Why? We're in rival bands i wasn't that upset by the finger. Besides i happen to remember the last time that finger was used.

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Hey it got me laid. More then once.  
Calamity: That it did.  
Beca: Anyway. I just wanted to come see if you were okay?  
Calamity: I'm fine. Beca no need to worry about me. I've got the other girls here for me so.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: I just wanted you to know that even if things between us didn't end on the best of terms.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I want you to know that i'm always going to be there for you.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I know you will be.  
Beca: Okay. Feel free to come and see me anytime during the tour. That is if your band mates allow it.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: They'll allow i'm the lead singer so.  
Beca: But they all really seem to care enough to help keep me safe from the likes of Marley.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I really am sorry about getting you into the middle of this again Becs.  
Beca: It's okay. I'm like you i have my own band mates watching my back. I know they'll keep me safe along with Mark Chicago and the rest of the military if needed.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah they will.  
Beca: Okay. Anyway.  
Calamity: I'll meet you back inside i just needed some fresh air.  
Beca: Okay. Like i said if you ever need someone other then your band mates to talk to. I'm always around.  
Calamity: At least until.  
Beca: Even after the tour ends. I don't want to lose contact with you again.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Okay. But like i said.  
Beca: I some how knew she'd show up the minute she found out me and the other Bella's are here in Spain.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: She doesn't scare me.  
Calamity: She should.  
Beca: You're right she should. But then again Serenity scares me more then she does.

(Calamity starts laughing at the joke then calms down.)

Calamity: She isn't that scary.  
Beca: She can be. I mean one look from her would send of one Mark's wussy friends running.  
Calamity: Wussy friends.  
Beca: I. I'm sorry that came out wrong.

(She walks up to her and leans into her then kisses her cheek.)

Calamity: Thanks i needed the laugh.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: You're welcome. I uh better get back inside and find the rest of my group.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You did good tonight. I really mean it.  
Calamity: You guys weren't so bad yourself's.  
Beca: Tell that to the military men and women who laughed.  
Calamity: You guys haven't done this in three years.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Do yourself a favor.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Don't think of this as a competition.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Beca when we were together before you guys were having fun not everything was about a competition. I mean earlier today you looked like you weren't having any 

fun with the Riff-off in fact you agreed with Mark when it came around to doing it.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: The Beca Mitchell i know and fell in love with. Had fun whenever you guys did them and now it's almost like it's.  
Beca: Being forced.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I know you're right. I mean i saw you four teaming up with Saddle up and well i forget the guys name.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Yeah so do i. I mean we just got here today and yes it's a competition but. Don't look at it like it is. Have fun enjoy it.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: And don't let what we do keep you guys from having fun. Give everyone here one hell of a tour and try keep your head down.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Kind of hard when we got Amy around.  
Calamity: I'm sure. Then again me Vera and Charity feel the same way with Serenity around so.  
Beca: I bet. 

(She looks at her and smiles. She walks over to her and looks at her.)

Calamity: It's really good to see you Beca really.  
Beca: You too. Let me ask you something.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Shoot.  
Beca: You didn't tell the other girls what happened earlier did you?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Of course not. What goes on in my personal life doesn't really bother them much.  
Beca: But?  
Calamity: When it comes around to you. I keep that private until i'm ready to say anything.  
Beca: Yeah okay. But it was fun.  
Calamity: It was. I know we've got a lot to talk about before it ever becomes official again.  
Beca: Yeah we do. Let's give it until the end of the tour before we say anything.  
Calamity: I can do that.  
Beca: Anyway.

(She leans in to kiss her as someone walks out looking for Beca.)

Amy: Bec's.

(They pull away from each other as Amy and the other's walk out of the hanger.)

Chloe: Oh sorry were we interrupting something?  
Calamity: No. We were just talking about the tour and well my stalker.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Amy: We're getting ready to head back to the hotel.  
Beca: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Calamity: Or at the after party.  
Beca: Can't wait.  
Calamity: Neither can i.

(She turns and walks off with them as they walk off Calamity looks around upset. As she's about to walk inside someone hits her from behind and knocks her out cold. 

Just then a van pulls up they get out and grab her up once they have her they get ready to throw her into it once she's in the van they close the door and quickly get 

back into it as they get in he puts the van in drive and quickly drives off with her in the back of the van.


	2. Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas and the rest of Evermoist team up to save Calamity from Marley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of The who got away i hope you enjoy it.

(As they drive off. In the van one of the kidnappers looks back at her.)

Daniel: She's still out.  
Bobby: Yeah are right. As long as you didn't hit her to hard on the back of the head.  
Daniel: I didn't. If she dies boss will kill us.  
Bobby: Yes she will.

(He nods his head at him as they continue onto the gate to get her back to their hotel and into her room so Marley can talk to her.)

Daniel: This woman does realize she doesn't love her right?  
Bobby: I'm sure she does. She just doesn't care. I've seen the way she looks at the Bella Daniel.  
Daniel: So once we get her there we tell her band mates.

(He nods his head at him as they continue onto the hotel. Later over at the hotel as the van pulls up and they stop once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and they get out of it as they get out they close their doors and walk towards the side door and open it once it's open they look in at her.)

Daniel: This girl better be worth the hell we're going to be getting if her band mates and her ex find out she's missing.  
Bobby: Yeah really.

(They grab her out of the van and close the door once it's closes they walk up to the hotel entrance as they get there they walk in and nod to the desk clerk.)

Daniel: She's had to much to drink.

(He nods his head at him as they continue onto the elevators as they get to them he pushes for it to come down and get them. Later up in the room they walk her in and throw her onto the bed.)

Marley: What the hell took you two so long?  
Bobby: We're sorry okay. She was outside talking to her ex we couldn't just walk up to her and knock out with her ex standing right there.  
Daniel: Unless of course you wanted us to grab her as well.  
Marley: Of course not.  
Daniel: Okay.  
Marley: Just put her in the chair.

(They grab her up as she walks over to the door and closes it to make sure no one sees her in there. Once they have her up they put her in the chair and tie her up. Once she's tied up they walk away from her.)

Marley: She alive?  
Daniel: Yes she's alive.

(Proving him right she starts coming too.)

Daniel: See.  
Marley: Don't get smart.  
Daniel: Yes dear.

(He walks off annoyed with her. Over by her Calamity starts coming too and looks around the room.)

Calamity: What?  
Marley: Hey.

(She looks up at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: I thought i told you to leave and never come back?  
Marley: I didn't think you mean't it.  
Calamity: How much more clearer can i fucken get Marley?  
Marley: Listen to me. That whole thing with Beca was bound to blow up anyway.  
Calamity: Really? You have me kidnapped just to talk about my ex?  
Marley: Maybe.  
Calamity: What you want? I've are ready told you i don't see you that way. And i'm never going to.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Marley: See now that's where i think you're lying.

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: I'm lying?  
Marley: Yes you are.  
Calamity: See i'm trying to figure out where the hell the lie comes in.  
Marley: Do you honestly believe you two would of made it any longer with the way you two were fighting?  
Calamity: We weren't fighting. I mean yes we had our disagreements. But that's what happens when you're in a relationship. You fight. God knows the make up sex was amazing.

(The guys are in the corner trying to keep from laughing as Marley looks at her like she wants to hit her.)

Marley: That's not funny.  
Calamity: I wasn't trying to be. All i'm trying to do is make you see i'm not interested in starting up anything with you. I'm still.

(Marley cuts her off before she can finish her sentence.)

Marley: Don't you dare say it.  
Calamity: I'm still in love with Beca i don't care what you do to me. But you leave her the hell out of this.  
Marley: You brought her into this the minute you came over here.  
Calamity: I didn't invite the Bella's to Spain Marley. They got invited in by the military.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Marley: Yeah right.  
Calamity: They were. Today was the first time i had seen either one of them her included in over four years. Thanks to you and that dickhead she was dating after we broke up.  
Marley: Hey like i said.  
Calamity: You two wanted two people who wanted each other not you.  
Marley: Like i said i would of had you had you not met that Bella bitch.  
Calamity: Her names Beca. And she's not a bitch.  
Marley: Yeah okay whatever.  
Calamity: The only bitch i see is the one who had me taken away from a heavily guarded military base in the middle of a USO tour. So tell me again how Beca's the bitch.

(She looks at her and then walks over to her and grabs her face.)

Marley: She's not even in your bed anymore and you're still defending her.  
Calamity: Like i said i'm still in love with her.  
Marley: No you're not. She's only going to use you again. Very much like your band mates are using you.  
Calamity: You always did hate them.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Marley: What?  
Calamity: My band mates you've always hated them. Every time they would come by to talk to me you would always talk down to them. Until one day Serenity told you off and then you stopped talking all together.

(She looks at her and let's her face go as she walks off.)

Calamity: I want Beca. Not you.  
Marley: Calamity stop lying to yourself.  
Calamity: Actually for the first time in my life i'm not lying. I know who i want and it's not you. 

(She walks over to her and looks at her.)

Marley: Why her?  
Calamity: Let's just say she stood by me even when i didn't want her too.  
Marley: That doesn't make her special Calamity.  
Calamity: It does to me. She was there for me when my parents tossed me out on the streets for being gay.  
Marley: That still doesn't make her special.

(She looks at her getting annoyed.)

Calamity: Yeah well it does to me. Because the one person i thought i could turn to after they did that was you. But then like everyone else you turned your back on me. That doesn't scream someone who gives a rats ass about me. She did.  
Marley: And did you see how fast she turned on you the minute.  
Calamity: I didn't cheat on her and i'm sick and tired of people saying that i did. I would never sleep with someone who wasn't her. I'm not you.

(She turns and looks at her in shock.)

Calamity: Unlike you i won't go so far as to sleep with someone else's ex just try and get over me.  
Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: You and that asshole broke up my relationship with Beca all because you two got one hell of a kick out of it.  
Marley: She wasn't right for you.  
Calamity: Yes she was. But the person who really wasn't right for her dumped for an even dumber blonde then the one standing right in front of me.

(Marley looks at her and then kneels down in front of her.)

Marley: You really think that hurts my feelings?  
Calamity: Really think i care about weather or not i hurt your damn feelings or not? Because i really don't. 

(Feeling what she's doing Calamity looks down.)

Calamity: What the hell are you doing?  
Marley: I wanna see what it is about you Beca Mitchell liked.  
Calamity: Marley!

(As she reaches the final button on her top she pulls it away from her chest and Calamity looks anywhere but at her.)

Marley: Oh so worth what i'm about to do.  
Calamity: What the hell is that suppost to mean?

(She grabs her phone out and snaps a picture of her and sends it to Beca.)

Marley: Looks like your ex will be getting really angry with you again.  
Calamity: Marley what the hell did you just do?  
Marley: We all gotta move on Calamity you included.  
Calamity: You're right we do. But not with you.  
Marley: Who you want more?

(She looks at her not sure of how to answer the question.)

Calamity: What?  
Marley: Who you want more? Your band mates or your pretty little ex. I mean you can always find another girlfriend and well the band mates as you put are forever right.  
Calamity: Leave them out of this.  
Marley: Calamity you once again brought them into this the minute you brought them here.  
Calamity: We came here for a tour Marley.  
Marley: What's the Bella's excuse?  
Calamity: The tour Marley. They didn't even know we were on this tour.  
Marley: And if they had?  
Calamity: I'm pretty sure they wouldn't of even come.  
Marley: You think you know them so well.  
Calamity: I know them better then you do.  
Marley: Oh so you know your ex quit her job.  
Calamity: You know once you break up with someone it's very hard to stay in touch. Mainly when that ex thinks i cheated on her.  
Marley: You know it doesn't take a genius to figure out that all of it was lie.

(Calamity looks at her not sure if she heard right. But quickly hides it.)

Calamity: A lie?  
Marley: Oh yeah. I'd been working on that one for awhile and it was kind of fun to pull off. I mean i saw the way that Jesse guy was looking at her and wishing he could be with her.

(Calamity puts her head down.)

Marley: But you know what?  
Calamity: What?  
Marley: It got you away from her.  
Calamity: I will seriously never forgive you for what you did to my relationship with her.  
Marley: You'll get over it. Just like you'll get over her.  
Calamity: It's been four years Marley and i haven't gotten over her yet. And i never will. I want her i love her and i'll be damned if i'm gonna let you and these two num nuts keep me away from her again.

(Marley looks at her and grabs her face.)

Marley: You have to make a choice Calamity.  
Calamity: What?  
Marley: Your band mates or your ex?

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: I.  
Marley: If you chose your band mates i'll let you go now. And you can go rejoin them.  
Calamity: And if i chose Beca?  
Marley: You're staying right here until the tour ends and they leave this country.  
Calamity: And if i chose both?  
Marley: You're still going to stay here.  
Calamity: I need time.  
Marley: Fine. I'll be back.

(She walks away from her and walks out of the room. As she walks out of the room Calamity puts her head back annoyed.)

Calamity: Fuck.

(Over at the hotel DJ Khaled is staying at. Up in his penthouse Beca's there talking and joking around with her band mates as one of the Evermoist members walks up to them.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Amy: What? It's true.  
Aubrey: Yeah we bet.

(They start laughing at her face as Chloe notices Serenity walking up to them.)

Chloe: Serenity!

(She looks over at them.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Beca: Everything okay?  
Serenity: Have either of you seen Calamity?  
Beca: I haven't seen her since the end of the show why?  
Serenity: Because she was suppost to meet us here so we could talk to DJ Khaled. But she hasn't shown up yet.  
Chloe: Maybe Mark gave her ride somewhere.  
Serenity: We normally come to places together.  
Aubrey: That is weird.

(Just then Beca's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from. Once she has it out she looks at the message and looks confused.)

Beca: That's weird.  
Amy: What?  
Beca: I just got a text from Calamity.  
Serenity: What?

(She opens it and sees what it is and quickly hides it from view.)

Amy: What?  
Beca: I'm not really sure what to say to this.  
Serenity: What?

(She shows her the text and she quickly looks away from it.)

Serenity: Yup.  
Aubrey: What?  
Beca: I just got a picture of my ex girlfriends chest in a text.  
Aubrey: What? Why would she?  
Beca: I don't think she would.  
Amy: How you know that?  
Beca: Because Serenity look at her arms.

(She hands the phone back to Serenity and she looks at her arms.)

Serenity: She's tied up.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Aubrey: Kinky.

(Beca looks at her friend as both Amy and Chloe push her.)

Beca: If there is one thing i know about Calamity is that.  
Serenity: Please don't this woman isn't just my boss but she's also my bestfriend.  
Beca: Right sorry.  
Amy: So where was that picture taken?

(She looks closely at the picture.)

Serenity: It's to dark in the room.  
Charity: Hey. Wow. Is that.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Charity: At least now we know where she's been.  
Beca: Yeah i'm pretty sure it's not for fun.  
Charity: You know her well.  
Beca: I do. And she looks like she wants to hurt me.  
Charity: Sorry.  
Serenity: Again.  
Beca: wait is that a picture behind her head?

(They look at the picture again and Charity knows where that picture is.)

Charity: Oh my god.  
Serenity: What?  
Charity: She's at the hotel.  
Beca: How you know?  
Charity: Because that's her room.

(She looks at the picture again.)

Beca: Marley!  
Serenity: Let's go. 

(They rush from the room to go get Calamity back from Marley. Back over at the hotel Calamity's in her room looking around as she thinks about what Marley told her to think about. As she's thinking she thinks back to all of the times she spent with Beca over the course of their four year relationship from when they first met to their first date to their first kiss to their first time to when she first met the other members of Evermoist and when Beca first met the other Bella's and how they both supported each other in what they wanted to do with their careers. And as she thought about all of this she wondered how the hell she was going to choose between her band mates and the woman she loved. Outside Beca and the remaining members of Evermoist look up at the hotel.)

Charity: Why can't we just go into the building and get her?  
Beca: Because if Marley is in the room with her she's going to see us coming and that is the last thing we need.  
Charity: Ever done that before?  
Beca: Once or twice.  
Charity: Really?  
Beca: Calamity's not someone you take home to meet your family  
Charity: Oh.  
Beca: My parents were okay with it. They didn't really like her.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah so i had to climb a lot of pipes to get up to her window at her dorm so.  
Serenity: Such a romantic.  
Beca: Yeah don't tell Calamity she'll never let me live it down.

(They start laughing as she starts climbing up to her room.)

Veracity: Her room's on the fifth floor.  
Beca: Yeah okay. I can do that i hope. Seriously never tell her i told you that story.  
Serenity: We won't if you get her out of there without psycho seeing you.  
Beca: I'll do my best. Keep an eye out.  
Charity: Okay.

(She starts climbing up to her room. Later up In her room Calamity's still tied to a chair as she's tied to it she looks around as she hears a noise behind her.)

Calamity: Marley I told you I need time to think.  
Beca: Calamity!

(She takes the blindfold off of her eyes and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Hey beautiful.  
Calamity: What you doing here?  
Beca: When you didn't show up for the after party with DJ Khaled the other girls got worried.  
Calamity: Their a great group of a friends.  
Beca: I know what it's like to have friends like them.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Where is the nutcase Anyway?  
Calamity: She left twenty minutes ago.  
Beca: She coming back anytime soon?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Should I hurry and untie you?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Well me being tied up was one of your favorite thing's.  
Beca: That's not the only thing I liked.  
Calamity: Like what?

(She looks down and smiles.)

Beca: Nice chest.

(Calamity looks down and laughs.)

Calamity: She did that.  
Beca: She does know I'm only allowed to see this right?  
Calamity: I don't think she cares.  
Beca: I know she doesn't.  
Calamity: but you haven't really seen it in three four years until this afternoon.  
Beca: Yeah. Anyway. Let's get you untied and back to your band mates.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Beca goes to the ropes on her legs and cuts them once the ropes are cut she goes to the ones on her hands. As she's untying her hands the walkie she had with her goes off.)

Calamity: You here with someone?  
Beca: Yeah. Your band mates.  
Calamity: Traitors they are.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: You're a dork.  
Calamity: I know.  
Charity: Beca hurry up Marley's headed back to the Room.

(Beca quickly unties her hands. Once their United she looks at her.)

Beca: Ready to get out of here?  
Calamity: God yes.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She helps her up.)

Charity: Beca she's almost to the room.  
Calamity: The closet.

(They Rush over to the closet and get in once their in Calamity closes the door quietly once it's closed she looks at her ex and smiles. Out in the room. Marley walks back into the room.)

Marley: Calamity have you thought about what I said?

(She walks over to where she was tied up but doesn't see her there.)

Marley: Calamity!?

(She looks around the room and then looks across the room to the window and sees its open.)

Marley: No.

(She rushes for the door and out of the room to go see if she can't find her. In the closet Beca feeling where her hands are she looks at her and blushes.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah I'm fine. Just like what I see.

(She looks at her and smiles. She leans in to kiss her.)

Calamity: I miss you.  
Beca: I miss you too.

(As she's about to kiss her. She feels Beca doing something and looks down at her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Yeah?  
Calamity: What you doing?  
Beca: Wishing I still had you in my life.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She lifts her head to look at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: I'll be in your life as long as you me to be.  
Beca: Okay. I can't stop thinking about what happened this afternoon.  
Calamity: Neither can i.

(She leans in to kiss her as someone opens the door.)

Veracity: You two done in here?  
Beca: Yeah. Where's?  
Veracity: Amy has her distracted.  
Calamity: Okay. Come on.  
Beca: You might wanna button up your blouse.  
Calamity: Right.

(Beca backs up and walks out of the closet.)

Veracity: Coming out of the closet again Beca?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: That was wrong Vera.

(She looks at her and laughs as her leader comes out of the closet.)

Charity: Guys get out of the room Marley's on her way back.  
Veracity: Come on.

(They walk out of the room and head down the hallway. As they get down to a room which just happens to be Beca's they rush in and she closes the door.)

Veracity: You guys are on the same floor?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. Let me see that.

(Beca hands her the walkie.)

Calamity: She still in the hallway?  
Chloe: Yes.

(She looks at Beca.)

Beca: We were all worried about you.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then they hear Mark on the other end.)

Mark: What the hell is going on?  
Chloe: Marley took Calamity.  
Mark: What?  
Chloe: Beca got her back.  
Mark: Where are they?

(As he asks the door opens and they walk out of the room.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. She around?  
Mark: No Chicago just arrested her.

(She gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Calamity you sure you're are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Just glad it's over.  
Mark: Yeah. There's a reason behind that.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: The two guys in the room with you.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Their undercover cops for the NCPD.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I thought i knew them.  
Mark: She won't be getting out anytime soon.  
Calamity: Good so we can finish out this tour in peace without her getting in the way.  
Mark: Yeah. You gonna be okay to stay in your room tonight?  
Calamity: Yeah i should be fine.  
Mark: Because if you're not sure i'm sure one of the girls can stay with you.  
Beca: I'll do it.

(They all look at her in confusion at how fast she said she'd do it.)

Mark: Okay if that's okay with Calamity.  
Calamity: Doesn't bother me any.  
Mark: Okay. Stay safe you guys. And be up early we've got an early flight out to the next stop on the tour.  
Beca: Okay.

(Mark turns and walks off laughing at Beca. Later that night down in Calamity's room both her and Beca are under the covers lying there talking and joking around.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Beca: She did say it.  
Calamity: Oh okay.  
Beca: Anyway. Enough of that.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: After everything that happened this afternoon i started doing a lot of thinking and yes i was thinking so don't even go there.

(She looks at her and starts laughing.)

Calamity: Sorry.  
Beca: Anyway. Like i said i was doing a lot of thinking and.  
Calamity: And?  
Beca: I wanna give us another try.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah i am. Being able to do this talk to you joke around with you. Kiss you.  
Calamity: I don't know.

(She pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: So mean.  
Calamity: Yes i am. But you love me anyway.  
Beca: Right now it's kind of up in the air about the loving you part.  
Calamity: Oh is it really.

(She gets her in the side making her move out of the way but she isn't fast enough as Calamity grabs her and hangs onto her as she tickles her making her laugh.)

Calamity: I'm not so sure i liked that answer. Wanna try that again?  
Beca: Okay okay okay. I give i give. I love you too.  
Calamity: That's better.

(She kisses her making her laugh in it as their kiss continues she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: God i missed you so damn much.  
Calamity: I missed you too.  
Beca: I mean we still have a lot to talk about in order to see where we go from here but. I really believe we can make it work this time.  
Calamity: So do i.  
Beca: But there is one thing i want to do.  
Calamity: Which is?  
Beca: While this tour is going on i wanna keep us being back together a secret from everyone else until the end of it.  
Calamity: You realize i have a noise band mates.  
Beca: Vera doesn't seem so bad.  
Calamity: Yeah it's not her i'm talking about.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: I was talking about the other two.  
Beca: Can you try and keep it from them.  
Calamity: For you yeah. Just no sex.  
Beca: Oh.

(She turns to face away from Calamity making her laugh as she grabs her and kisses her neck making her laugh at her then she pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I was kidding.  
Beca: Oh good.

(She turns around and kisses her making her laugh in the kiss. As their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following morning the Bella's are outside of the hotel talking as the members of Saddle up walk out of the hotel and laugh at them.)

SU member: We heard one of you climbed the outside of the hotel last night.  
Beca: Yeah it was me.  
SU member: The person must of been really important for you to risk your life like that.

(Beca looks at him and smiles as she remembers last night.)

Beca: She was.  
SU member: Well Just be careful next time. Don't lose your hotel key.  
Beca: I tried that once.  
Aubrey: And?  
Beca: Amy keeps trying to eat em.

(The Saddle up members walk off laughing at the joke as the other Bellas look at Amy's face whose looking at Beca.)

Amy: I'm insulted.  
Chloe: You're always insulted.  
Amy: I am not.

(Beca shakes her head at them making them laugh as their laughing Calamity and Serenity walk out of the hotel talking and joking around.)

Serenity: I will get it out of you.  
Calamity: Yeah okay. Good luck with that.

(She pushes her making her laugh as they continue to talk they see the Bella's and stop to talk to them.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Jessica: Hi. How you doing Calamity?  
Calamity: I'm good. Thanks for asking. 

(Jessica nods her head at her.)

Serenity: Anyway. We heard one of you climbed the hotel to get to Calamity's room last night.

(Beca looks at her along with Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Smooth.  
Serenity: What?  
Beca: Wow someone must of really wanted to see what Calamity looks like shirtless.

(Serenity looks at Calamity's face trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Amy: What you think she looks like shirtless Bec's?

(Beca looks at her and trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Really good. While worth the wait.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep her own blush in place.)

Calamity: Is it just me or is getting hot over here.  
Beca: Yeah you are.

(They start laughing at Beca's face as she realizes she said what she did out loud.)

Calamity: Wow. I'm going now.  
Beca: No wait Calamity i'm sorry. Serenity shut up.

(Serenity backs up and walks off with her hands in the air in surrender.)

Beca: You got a minute?

(Calamity looks at her watch and then nods her head at Beca.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'll be back.  
Chloe: Okay.

(Beca gets up and walks away from them with Calamity right behind her once their out of ear shot and eye sight Beca turns around and looks at her.)

Beca: I'm so sorry for that.  
Calamity: Don't be. Trust me i have heard worse.  
Beca: Yeah but.  
Calamity: Hey relax i'm not mad. A little turned on but not mad.  
Beca: Okay. So it would it be to much if i did something.  
Calamity: Depends on what it is.

(Beca grabs Calamity by the front of her jacket and pulls her into her making her smile.)

Beca: Kiss me.  
Calamity: I can do that.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I really did miss doing that.  
Calamity: So did i and what we did yesterday and last night.

(Beca's trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: If i do that then i can't see your pretty face start blushing.  
Beca: Oh my god babe shut up.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her back.)

Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Beca: No don't be. Normally i don't blush this much. But with you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Just means i made the right choice in choosing to start things up with you again.  
Calamity: And it all it took was this tour starting.  
Beca: Again so sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. I'm actually really glad we got a chance to come and join up with this tour.  
Beca: So am i.

(Calamity smiles at her as one of her band mates turns the corner.)

Charity: Hey.

(Beca and Calamity turn and look at her.)

Beca: It that time?  
Charity: Yeah. But Mark and Chicago are willing to give us another five minutes.  
Beca: No it's okay. We've got all tour to talk about this.  
Calamity: Yes we do.  
Charity: Okay. We'll meet you at the van Cal.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Charity nods her head at Beca then turns and walks off as she walks off Beca grabs Calamity in again and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too. I'll see you later.  
Beca: You know it.

(She smiles at her then turns and walks off as she walks off Beca's smiling to herself then follows after her to go and join back up with her own group mates.)

Aubrey: You ready?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Amy: Then let's go.

(They walk off towards the van to head off to next stop on the tour as they get to it Mark opens the doors and they all get into the van.)

Mark: You are right?

(Beca looks at him and smiles.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure?

(She looks back at the Evermoist members when Calamity looks at her and waves and she waves back at her. Then she looks back at Mark.)

Beca: For the first time in three years.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm good. This is going to be a fun tour.  
Mark: They always are.  
Beca: Yeah how was the last one?  
Mark: One of the best. I'll never forget it.  
Beca: Good.

(He laughs at her as she gets into the van and sits down once she's seated he closes the doors and then looks back at Calamity and waves at her making her laugh at him as she gets into the van followed by her band mates once their all in the van they back up.)

Mark: I'll ride with Evermoist you two ride with the Bella's.  
Chicago: Got it Mark.

(He walks off back towards their van and gets into the passenger seat and closes the door in some pain but quickly hides it.)

Mark: You four ready?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. Let's go.

(The driver nods his head at him as all three vans pull away and head to the airport to fly out to their next stop on the tour. Over the course of the next three months as the USO tour continues The Bellas and the members of Evermoist start to grow closer and starting to form a friendship between the bands. As both bands continue to grow closer both Beca and Calamity continue to see each other behind their band mates backs and are talking a lot more about their relationship. But they do plan to tell them once the tour ends. DJ Khaled picks who he wants to open for him at the final show of the tour and he tells Beca who can't choose between wanting to open for him alone or with her band mates. After being told she was chosen she gets up and walks off seeing her walk off Mark follows after her as they get outside he walks over to her.)

Mark: Beca!

(Beca turns around and looks at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. You are right?

(Beca looks at him and shakes her head.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: I was just talking to Theo and DJ Khaled.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Mark he's chosen who he wants to open for him at the final show.  
Mark: Oh really. Okay. Who is it?  
Beca: Me.

(Mark looks at her in shock.)

Mark: Oh wow. Okay. Wow that's amazing news.  
Beca: Yeah no it is.  
Mark: You don't sound to thrilled by the news.  
Beca: No i am it's just. When i started this it was because of the other Bellas they kept me going after me and Calamity broke up and they've been there for me after mine and Jesse's break up.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I just thought he would of picked us a group not just me.  
Mark: What you do to impress him?  
Beca: Theo let me use his recording equipment back in his penthouse suite back in Spain.  
Mark: Before?  
Beca: Yeah before Serenity told us about Calamity.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I was just singing into this mic.  
Mark: So he was impressed by your voice.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. So what's the problem?  
Beca: Mark when i came here i was hoping he could chose us as a group not me as a solo artist.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her then he notices where her eyes are and laughs at her.)

Mark: Does this have anything to do with Evermoist lead singer?

(Beca looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: We've been seeing each other again.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: That's great to hear.  
Beca: Yeah it is. She makes me so happy Mark.  
Mark: I can tell.  
Beca: Yeah.

(Mark looks at her and then it hits him.)

Mark: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: You think their going to hate you?  
Beca: If not hate me but be mad at me.  
Mark: They won't hate you or be mad at you.  
Beca: How you so sure?  
Mark: Because I've seen how close you and the rest of the Bella's have gotten to them over the last three months. I can honestly say i have never seen two bands who hated each other at the start of this thing suddenly become as close as you guys have.  
Beca: It all started when Marley showed up.  
Mark: And look at you guys friends for life.

(Beca starts laughing at his joke.)

Beca: I don't want to lose her again.  
Mark: I can promise you this.  
Beca: What's that?  
Mark: You won't. She loves you. I mean she'd be upset which i get. But she'll be just as happy for you.  
Beca: You really think so.  
Mark: I grew up with that woman yes i'm sure.

(Beca starts laughing then calms down.)

Beca: Okay well that's one person down.  
Mark: And i can are ready tell you that the other members of the Bella's will be just as proud of you. You guys have gotten bigger over here all because of this. And if this wasn't the last time people see you guys together then.  
Beca: You saying we should go out with a bang.  
Mark: I don't know if you do that. Then whose Calamity going to kiss for the rest of her life?  
Beca: Dude shut up.  
Mark: Look i know what it's like to try and make a hard choice in this line of work and it's never easy.  
Beca: You talking about?  
Mark: Yeah i am. I mean don't get me wrong i love being in the group i'm in now. But making that choice to leave the group i was with before wasn't easy.  
Beca: I know.  
Mark: But i don't regret it either.  
Beca: You think i should tell her?  
Mark: That's up to you. You want this relationship to last longer i would. Or i would tell one of your band mates first.

(Beca looks at him and then back at her girlfriend.)

Beca: No i should really tell Calamity first.  
Mark: It's up to you.  
Beca: You don't think?  
Mark: Hey hey. She's not a complete bitch. They'll get over it. I mean hey if things go right during the rest of this and after the final show tomorrow night.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Maybe we'll be seeing more of the Bella's and Evermoist touring together.

(Beca laughs at him.)

Beca: I sure hope so.  
Mark: It's fun knowing you're getting to go home with the lead singer of a rock band. Just saying.

(Mark gets up and walks off as Beca laughs at him. As he walks off she walks over to the Evermoist members. Over by them their talking and joking around.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Serenity: Why?  
Calamity: Because i'm not saying anything.  
Serenity: Vera Charity come on help me out here.  
Charity: Serenity she'll tell us when she's ready.  
Serenity: You two are seriously no help.  
Veracity: Why you wanna know so badly for?  
Serenity: Because she's our friend and she won't say anything.  
Charity: I'm sure she has her reasons.  
Calamity: Look it's my love life i'll tell you when i'm ready. And i'm not ready yet.  
Serenity: Yeah okay.

(They start laughing at her face as Beca walks up to them and sees her face.)

Beca: Okay what's up with her?  
Veracity: Calamity hurt her feelings.  
Beca: How?  
Charity: She won't tell me who she's dating.

(Beca looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: As i'm sure they said i'm sure Calamity's got her reasons for not saying anything.  
Serenity: Yeah i know. But she's still mean.  
Calamity: You are right?

(Beca looks at her and gets upset which doesn't go unnoticed by the other members of the band.)

Charity: What's wrong?  
Beca: I was hoping i could talk to Calamity in private?  
Calamity: Yeah sure. I'll be back.  
Veracity: Okay. Just don't do something i wouldn't do.  
Beca: I'd be to scared to do what you do.

(Calamity starts laughing at her Vera's face along with the other two members of the group as she gets up and follows her girlfriend up to her room. Later up in Calamity's room they walk into the room as they walk in she closes the door behind them and Beca looks around the room.)

Beca: I'd say nice room but we have the same room so.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs a little.)

Calamity: What's the matter?

(Beca turns to look at her.)

Beca: Um. Just before i went to find you actually while i was looking for you.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Theo the one who was talking to me back in Spain.  
Calamity: Yeah i know of him. I think Chloe calls him your stalker given how quickly he walks over to you.  
Beca: Yeah. I find that weird.  
Calamity: I don't.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime. So what's wrong?  
Beca: Right um. Well he came and told me that DJ Khale wanted to talk to me.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: What he want?  
Beca: He made a decision on whose going to be opening for him tomorrow night at the final show.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Do i even wanna know who he picked?

(Beca looks at her and knowing this is probably going to end them.)

Beca: Probably not. But i can't keep this from you.  
Calamity: What did he choose the Bellas?  
Beca: Not really.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: He didn't choose Saddle up either.  
Calamity: Well that only leaves one band then. Because we know he didn't choose the other two either.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Beca what is it you're trying not to tell me?  
Beca: Calamity he choose me to open for him.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her. As Beca looks at Calamity's face trying to understand what is going through her girlfriends mind and afraid of what she'll say when she does decide to talk. Not wanting her to end things with her Beca turns to leave the room as she walks off she opens the door and walks out of the room. Hearing the door close Calamity gets up and rushes towards the door as she gets there she opens it to find Beca still standing there.)

Beca: I thought you'd be mad at me.

(Calamity looks at her in shock. But then smiles at her as she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I'm not mad Bec's.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: A little shocked to say the least. But not mad. Come on.

(She pulls her back into the room so they can talk about what she told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. If you did feel free to leave a comment in the comments.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the USO tour having wrapped up what is next for the Bellas and Evermoist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(She pulls her back into the room so they can talk about what she told her. The following night over at the final show of the tour out in the fans Mark's walking into the venue with one of his friend as their talking joking around he sees the Evermoist members and excuse himself. Then walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They look up at him and laugh.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. A little upset that we weren't chosen to open for him. But i'll manage.  
Mark: That's great to hear. At least you guys don't hold grudges unlike someone back there.

(They look behind him and see whose there.)

Calamity: She earned it.  
Mark: So did you guys.  
Calamity: Well yeah. But we all know how life works.  
Mark: We do sadly enough.  
Serenity: To be honest if it hadn't of been her he had chosen. I have feeling he still wouldn't of chosen us.  
Mark: You saying what i think you're saying?  
Serenity: Yes. The Bella's make A Capella sound really cool.  
Mark: I'll make sure to tell them you said that.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Please don't.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Calamity: Anyway. Who is that guy with you anyway?

(Mark turns and looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: That's my boyfriend Nick.  
Calamity: Oh. He's cute.  
Mark: He is.  
Calamity: He make you happy?  
Mark: In so many ways.

(She puts her head down as the other members laugh at her face.)

Calamity: Why?

(Mark's still laughing as his boyfriend walks up to them.)

Nick: Hey.  
Mark: Hey you.  
Nick: Hey. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Calamity and her band mates Serenity Veracity and Charity.  
Nick: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi. Wow. Mark you lucky bastard.  
Mark: Oh i know.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Nick: So Veracity.  
Veracity: Yes that's my real name.  
Nick: Oh you must be asked that a lot?  
Veracity: More then i'd like to be.  
Mark: Their a little bumbed that Beca Mitchell was chosen to open for DJ Khaled.  
Nick: Oh. That sucks.  
Charity: It does but to be fair he couldn't of picked a better person to open for him so.  
Mark: See they can take the high road.  
Nick: I'm not going there.  
Mark: Good call because she looks like she wants hurt me.  
Nick: You asked for it.  
Mark: I did.

(They stand there and talk to the girls for awhile until it's time for the show to start. Later Beca's up on the stage with the rest of her Bella's singing Freedom 90's as their performing the song Mark's smiling up at them he nudges Calamity and say's something in her ear making her laugh at him.)

Calamity: Yeah i couldn't be happier for her.  
Mark: Atta girl.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he leans back and goes back to the show as they finish with the song everyone stands up and claps for them. Then Mark walks up onto the stage and hugs her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Congrats Beca.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: Can i?  
Beca: Yeah.

(She hands him the mic and he talks to everyone in the fans.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: I have an idea.  
Beca: What's that?  
Mark: Wanna do one more riff off with Evermoist?  
Beca: I don't know. They kind of beat us the last time.

(Mark looks at her as the other members start laughing.)

Mark: Oh Amy?  
Amy: Hell yeah.  
Mark: What you say ladies and gentlemen we get the members of Evermoist up here to do one last riff off with the Bellas.

(The Evermoist members are in the fans looking around trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: What you ladies say one last time.  
Aubrey: Evermoist get your pretty asses up here.  
Mark: Oh. Wow DJ Khale that okay?

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Amy no high notes.  
Amy: Yeah are right.

(Mark looks at his four friends in the fans who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Don't make them start chanting your guys name. Because you know Amy will make it happen.

(They get up and walk up onto the stage as they get up there Mark hugs them then pulls away from the last member and looks at Beca.)

Mark: You ladies ready?

(The Bella's nod their heads at him.)

Mark: What about you four?  
Calamity: You know it.  
Mark: Are right. No cheating this time.

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Serenity: Oh.  
Beca: They didn't last time. We still won though.

(The Evermoist members look at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing. As Beca leans on Aubrey's arm whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Oh what the hell did i just start?  
Charity: Who goes first?  
Mark: I'm going away now.

(They start laughing at him as he walks off towards the other end of the stage and stands then flips the camera on so he can show his bandmates all of them together he smiles at Khale and he laughs at him.)

DJ Khale: Should of known there was a reason you were here.  
Mark: Don't tell them that.

(He laughs at him.)

Calamity: First off.  
Chloe: What?  
Calamity: What's a Riff off?

(The other members of her band start laughing at their faces.)

Amy: Forget are ready did you Calamity?  
Calamity: I've had of things going through my mind all tour so i need refresher about what Riff off is.

(They start laughing at Beca's face.)

Beca: You're funny.  
Calamity: Tell me something i don't know.  
Beca: You're an ass.  
Calamity: Once again tell me something i don't know.  
Beca: I would but they'd beat me up.  
Calamity: She's so much fun to pick on.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Chloe: You know what it is you're just to busy picking on us to care.  
Calamity: I do. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: Now i know who they are.  
Calamity: Whose that?  
Serenity: They do other people's songs right. Like a cover band.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down along with everyone in the fans.)

Mark: Ouch.

(Back over them.)

Beca: Didn't we cover this are ready?  
Serenity: I don't know did we?

(They start laughing then calm down again.)

Calamity: Whose going first?  
Beca: We can. Lily!  
Serenity: First category?  
Aubrey: Party songs.

(They look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Aubrey: You guys ready?

(They look at her as Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Don't make them start chanting Evermoist.

(They look at him and start laughing as Lily starts up beat making the Evermoist members back up as she starts it up the other members of the Bella's kick off the riff off.)

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (I'm comin' up)  
I'm comin' (up)  
I'm comin' up so you  
Dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said, shut up and dance with me  
Toot, toot  
Let me give you that  
Beep, beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin'  
In my 6-4  
Badapap  
With all my bellas sayin'  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Hell yeah)  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Let me ride)

(As they finish with their half or the riff off the Evermoist members look at them and laugh.)

Serenity: So singing?

(They look at her as the other's laugh at her face.)

Mark: Oh my god.

Aubrey: Okay. Smart ass next category.  
Chloe: What?  
Aubrey: Artist you didn't know were Jewish.

(The Evermoist members look at her.)

Veracity: She did it again Calamity.  
Calamity: She did.  
Charity: Let's do it.  
Calamity: Are right.

(They get handed mics and the Bella's start laughing at them. As Charity starts off a beat making Mark laugh at them.)

I wish that I could fly (I could fly)  
So very high (very high)  
Into the sky (into the sky)  
Yeah  
Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away

Amy: So get away then.

I wanna fly away,  
yeah, yeah, yeah.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Beca: Show off's.

(They continue to laugh as the other bands join in again only this time the Bella's don't fight em on joining.)

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you  
Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me)

Beca: I would but i don't have your number.

(Beca looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Just whose number you looking for there Beca?  
Beca: Your's sexy.

(The other members of Evermoist and the Bellas are trying to keep from laughing as Calamity is trying to keep from blushing. Then Chloe kicks off the riff off again.)

oh love. Love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.

(As the second part of the riff off ends. Calamity's still trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Damn she got me.

(They start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Beca: Sorry.  
Calamity: No it's okay.  
Serenity: I don't think anyone has ever been able to make her so damn speechless and the fact that you could is a win in our books.  
Charity: Wow.

(They turn to walk off but Chloe looks at them and laughs.)

Aubrey: Hey hey hey. We're not done yet.

(The Evermoist members turn and look at her.)

Calamity: Oh baby we're just getting started.

(They start laughing at Aubrey's face.)

Chloe: Okay next category. Zombie apocalypse.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she nods her head again and she starts singing starting up the next and final round of the riff off.)

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
Jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya.

(Beca grabs the mic back from the lead singer of Saddle up and looks at her girlfriend smiling.)

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You fill me up and I fall apart  
And I'm only.

(Then she hands the mic back to the lead singer of Saddle up and he takes over the riff off again.)

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
I, didn't know I was lost  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over  
Zombie-ie-ie  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Didn't know I was lost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(As they all finish with the riff off everyone in the fans stands up and claps for all of the acts as they worked together on doing the riff off again. Mark looks at DJ Khale and he claps hands with him. As Mark talks to the person on the phone.)

Mark: You get all of that?  
Man: I did. I wanna see the Bella's and Evermoist in my office on Tuesday Mark.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he hangs up with him and shuts the camera off as he looks out at his boyfriend and winks at him making him smile at him. Then he walks over to the Bella's and hugs them all then he walks over to Evermoist and hugs his bestfriend making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Give it up for them ladies and gentlemen.

(Everyone continues to scream at them as they all walk off of the stage as they walk off Mark walks over to Chicago and taps his shoulder.)

Chicago: Hey.  
Mark: What the hell you still doing here soldier go get your woman.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off to go talk to Chloe. Backstage Chicago walks up to Chloe.)

Chicago: Hi.  
Chloe: Hi.  
Chicago: I was told to come and get my woman. Whatever the hell that mean's.  
Calamity: It means kiss her and get it over with.

(Chloe looks at her and starts laughing as he kisses her making her laugh in it as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him and they walk off to go talk as Calamity walks up to Beca.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. That was fun.  
Beca: It was.  
Calamity: You took my advice to heart.  
Beca: I did. We talked a lot on the way to the airfield that morning and we all agreed to let this tour be about fun not about the competiton and thanks to you and your advice we did just that. We had fun. And that Riff off was for the first time in three years fun.  
Calamity: You looked like you were having fun.  
Beca: I was. I mean making you blush was half the fun.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs. As she walks over to her.)

Calamity: Yeah well know what else is fun?  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: This.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting Beca to smile in it as their kissing Mark walks back and smiles at them along with Nick who snaps a picture of them. getting Mark to look at him.)

Nick: Send it to the Danvers sisters.  
Mark: Babe you're an ass.  
Nick: I know. But you love me anyway.  
Mark: I do actually. Come on. let's leave them alone.  
Nick: Okay.

(They walk off to let them be alone. Over by Calamity and Beca as their kiss continues Theo walks up to them and sees them kissing seeing them kiss he looks at them annoyed then walks off to go be by himself. As he walks off they pull away from each other.)

Beca: What away to end this crazy tour huh?  
Calamity: Yeah. I really did miss you Bec's.  
Beca: I missed you too. So much.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Just one question.  
Beca: Name it.  
Calamity: Will you go out on an official date with me?  
Beca: Name the time and place.  
Calamity: How about when we get back to the states.  
Beca: You're on.  
Calamity: Oh good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. Later that night Over at the bar after the final show of the USO tour The Bellas and Evermoist are talking and  
joking around. When Aubrey has an idea.)

Aubrey: I just got another great idea.

(The rest of the Bellas put their heads down making the Evermoist members laugh at them.)

Amy: If it's what I think it is then I agree.  
Serenity: Do the four of us wanna know?  
Beca: Most likely not.  
Aubrey: It's not that bad.  
Chloe: Okay. What is this great idea of your's?  
Beca: Why you hate Evermoist?  
Chloe: I don't.  
Beca: Oh good.

(She looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Okay so Aubrey what's this idea.  
Aubrey: Let's play a game of Truth or dare.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Truth or dare?  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Amy: That okay?  
Calamity: Won't hear me complaining.  
Aubrey: Okay so who wants to start?  
Chloe: I'll start.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: Calamity!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Chloe: Truth or dare?  
Calamity: Truth.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Chlo be nice.  
Chloe: I'm always nice.

(Amy snickers at her.)

Chloe: Anyway.  
Calamity: I don't bite Chloe.

(Beca and Calamity laugh at her friends face.)

Chloe: Me or Beca?

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: That the question? Because that feels like the question.  
Chloe: It can be.  
Calamity: No.  
Chloe: Where you from?  
Calamity: My mother.

(They start laughing at Chloe's face.)

Chloe: That's not what I meant.  
Calamity: Oh I know. I'm from Australia.  
Chloe: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Chloe: Away from the game a minute.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Chloe: Where in Australia?  
Calamity: Melbourne.  
Chloe: Australia is a beautiful country.  
Calamity: It is actually.  
Beca: You miss it?  
Calamity: Yeah. My mum still there so.  
Charity: Ever thought about going back?  
Calamity: Have I. Yes. Will I maybe someday.  
Beca: It sucks to be homesick.  
Calamity: Why you homesick?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: At the moment nope.  
Calamity: Whys that?  
Beca: Because I've got my bestfriends with me. And very good looking woman sitting next to me.

(They all look at her in shock.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.  
Serenity: How many have you had to drink?  
Beca: Why you ask?  
Amy: Because you're flirting with Calamity.  
Beca: Oh um yeah about that.  
Chloe: What?  
Calamity: You sure about this?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Charity: Oh God.  
Serenity: What?  
Beca: We got back together.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Amy: I knew it.

(They all look at her and laugh again.)

Veracity: When?  
Calamity: Three months ago.  
Serenity: Three months ago?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Chloe: You actually kept a secret from us.  
Beca: Yeah. Please don't be too mad at us.  
Veracity: I say it's about time.  
Calamity: Ouch.  
Veracity: Serenity told me to say that.  
Serenity: Why you blaming me?  
Charity: Anyway. It's good to see you so happy.  
Calamity: Thank you. Seriously babe how the hell much have you had?  
Beca: Just one I swear. It's just your pretty looks.

(She puts her head down making everyone laugh at her.)

Calamity: Oh my god.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Okay so whose next.  
Beca: Well i think Calamity should go next.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Aubrey: Okay Calamity do your worst.  
Calamity: Okay. Cynthia!  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Calamity: Truth or Dare?  
Cynthia: Truth.  
Calamity: Okay. Why you keep staring at Serenity's boobs?

(They look at her as Serenity looks at her.)

Cynthia: I was not.

(Calamity starts laughing.)

Cynthia: Beca your girlfriend is an ass.  
Beca: I know.  
Calamity: I'm sorry let me try again.  
Cynthia: Okay.  
Calamity: What you plan on doing after all of this?  
Cynthia: Well before all of this i was in flight school.  
Calamity: Really.  
Cynthia: Yeah so. I figured now that the military allows gays in i thought i'd join them and i could learn how fly that way.  
Calamity: That's cool.  
Beca: It really is.  
Charity: I always thought the don't ask don't tell rule was a stupid.  
Beca: I know right. It's like there are gay people who want to be in the military.  
Calamity: Yeah they do.  
Beca: You wanted to join the military babe?  
Calamity: No not me. But another friend of Mark's was and was kicked out because of her being gay.  
Aubrey: Yikk's.  
Calamity: Yeah. He say's she doesn't talk about it much.  
Amy: Mark was military right?  
Calamity: Yeah. For six years.  
Beca: Wow he just got hotter.

(They all turn and looks Beca whose trying to keep from laughing at their faces.)

Calamity: Should i be jealous of this?  
Beca: No. And you know why?  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because i want you.  
Calamity: Oh good for a second there i thought i'd have to kill him for taking you from me.  
Beca: It's never happening again.  
Calamity: Good. So back to the game at hand here.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Okay whose next?  
Serenity: I'll go next.  
Cynthia: Okay. Truth or dare?  
Serenity: Truth?  
Cynthia: What's it like working with Calamity?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: She's great she's funny. And can kick anyone ass if she needs to.  
Beca: Damn.  
Serenity: You remember that guy whose nose you broke when he flirted with your ex?  
Calamity: I do actually. It was actually really funny.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Now you just got hotter.

(She looks at her and trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Thank you babe.  
Beca: Anytime. So who was the ex?  
Calamity: Someone i dated back in high school and the guy wouldn't leave her alone so i decked him.  
Beca: Wow. And you didn't get into any trouble?  
Calamity: I did not.  
Beca: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. He wasn't to happy about it.  
Amy: I bet he had gotten beaten up by a girl.  
Calamity: Yeah he didn't see that way. He actually wanted me arrested.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: What the ex say?  
Calamity: She deafened me and told the officer that i was acting in selfdence.

(They all look at her and smile.)

Beca: Okay.  
Serenity: I mean we would of intervene but we all know she can handle herself.  
Calamity: Yeah punching him was a a lot of fun.

(There start laughing then calm down.)

Amy: What an interesting way to get to know each other.  
Beca: Yeah. Who knew Calamity was such a badass.  
Calamity: Oh stop you're gonna make me blush.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: I'm sorry honey.  
Calamity: It's okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they continue on with the game of truth of dare. As the Bellas continue to spend time with the members of Evermoist Theo is watching them from the back of the bar getting more and more annoyed at the fact that Beca's with Calamity and not with him. As he's watching them Mark walks up to him and laughs.)

Mark: Wow you're as bad as some people when they don't get the girl but someone else does.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Theo: What the hell does Beca see in that woman?  
Mark: Who Calamity?  
Theo: Yes.  
Mark: Your guess is as good as mine. But then again. She has been in love with Calamity since collage so if i were you i'd watch what you say.

(He walks past him and over to the girls along with Chicago who quickly follows behind him as they get to the girls he taps Calamity's shoulder.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. I just gotta say i loved the Riff off tonight ladies.  
Amy: Yeah it was a blast.  
Mark: It looked it. I mean you guys didn't even get mad when Saddle up and the other act got up onto the stage and joined in.  
Chloe: Yeah we had a long talk after we left the hotel in Spain and decided we shouldn't see this tour as a competition like some groups do.

(The Evermoist members look at her as then they start laughing.)

Calamity: Serenity said it was a competition i didn't.  
Beca: But you didn't disagree either.  
Calamity: True.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Beca: What's up?  
Chicago: While you guys were doing the Riff off Mark had the camera going and he had someone on the phone with him.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Serenity: And?  
Mark: The person i had on the phone was a tour manager i grew up with.  
Amy: Tour manager?  
Mark: Yes.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: He loved all of you.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Us all of us.  
Mark: Yeah. He loved the Bellas and he even loved Evermoist.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah in fact he loved you guys so much that he wants to meet with all of you in his office on tuesday.  
Amy: There's eight of us and four of them?  
Mark: He'll use one of the conference rooms but he really wants to meet with all of you.  
Calamity: Where is his office?  
Mark: LA.  
Calamity: What you three think?  
Veracity: I'm in.  
Serenity: So am i.  
Charity: You won't be hearing a no from me.  
Calamity: Well that's four yeses.  
Mark: What about guys?  
Chloe: We don't even have to think about it.  
Mark: You wanna do this Bec's?

(She looks at him and pretends to think it over.)

Mark: Oh my god she really is Calamity's girlfriend.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: Now you know damn well i won't be saying no to this guy.  
Mark: Are right. What's today?  
Amy: Friday.  
Mark: Okay. Enjoy your weekend and we'll fly out first thing Monday.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Hey Mark.

(He turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Beca: You believed in us Bellas and Evermoist.  
Mark: You guys are my friends i'd do anything for you guys. All you have to do is ask.

(They nod their heads at him as he turns and walks out of the room.)

Serenity: A tour manager?  
Calamity: I think i know the one he's talking about.  
Beca: Who?  
Calamity: He's the New kids tour manager.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Amy: Oh my god he's so dreamy.  
Calamity: And Mark's ex.  
Amy: Oh.

(They start laughing then calm down as they continue to talk and joke around. The following week back in the States over at Mark's friend's office he's sitting down in a chair as Evermoist walks into the office. As they walk in he looks up at them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey ladies.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Where are?  
Serenity: Amy's to busy flirting with a guy outside.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Yeah. Both Chloe and Beca are trying to pull her away from him.  
Mark: Wait whose the guy?  
Charity: Short curly hair.  
Mark: Hair color?  
Charity: Cal's hair color.  
Mark: Oh shit. 

(He gets up and walks out of the office and heads towards the door as he gets there he sees whose she's hitting on and laughs then he walks over to her.)

Mark: Amy!  
Amy: Yeah.  
Mark: He's gay.  
Amy: Oh.  
Mark: Hey man.  
Man: Hey.  
Beca: Who is this?  
Mark: This is Jonathan's fiance.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: You are right?  
Harley: I'm good.  
Mark: Are right. Come on.

(They walk off towards the doors and walk in as they walk in Mark looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shut up and start walking.

(He lightly pushes her back making her laugh as Beca walks up to her and wraps her arm around her as they walk off towards the conference room. As they get there he opens it and has them all walk into the room as they walk in Mark smacks calamity in the head making her laugh at him.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?

(She walks in as they laugh at her as their laughing she sits down in a chair as Beca sits in her lap making her laugh at her. They look up at Serenity as she makes whipped sound getting them look up at her and making Mark laugh at them.)

Mark: I'm gonna go find Darren. Try not to kill each other.  
Calamity: I make no promises.  
Mark: Oh you guys are the worst.

(As he walks out they start laughing at him.)

Charity: So what's this Darren like?  
Calamity: He's a nice guy. Cute definitely Mark's type.  
Amy: Really.  
Calamity: They broke up for a reason.  
Beca: What reason?  
Calamity: I don't know. He never said.  
Beca: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Nothing.  
Calamity: See I've known you three long enough to know when you're full of it.  
Charity: We're just happy that you and Beca worked things out.  
Calamity: It wasn't easy.  
Charity: We know that.

(As they continue to talk Calamity throws a paper ball at Chloe's head making her turn and look at her plus getting her band mates to look at her and laugh. She looks at Calamity and gives her the finger.)

Calamity: Now now Chloe no offering i'm taken.

(They start laughing again then calm. As they continue to talk Beca looks at her girlfriend along with her bandmates including her own bandmates and smiles at them as she wonders what it would be like to go out on an official tour with the members of Evermoist as she's thinking about this Mark walks back into the conference room with Darren behind him.)

Mark: Hey guys.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: This is Darren Fish.  
Darren: Hi. And yes that is unfortunately my last name.  
Mark: Your brother and sister feel the same way i'm sure.  
Darren: Yeah. Anyway. These the groups i heard last week?  
Mark: This is them.  
Darren: Hi.  
Mark: These four are Evermoist.

(They all wave at him.)

Mark: And course the ones on the other end of the room aside from Beca here are the Bellas.

(They even wave at him.)

Darren: Evermoist.  
Mark: Yeah Calamity hasn't really figured out why they choose that name yet.  
Calamity: We've had it for three years Mark.  
Mark: Hey. You could of changed it.  
Calamity: Na.  
Darren: She's got an accent?  
Mark: She's from Australia.  
Darren: Oh. What part?  
Calamity: Melbourne.  
Darren: You and the guys have done shows there right?  
Mark: We have. It's a lot of fun. Mainly doing shows in Sydney.  
Darren: Okay.  
Mark: Dude come on.

(He pushes him forward making him laugh.)

Darren: Anyway. Mark has told me a lot about you guys and i heard enough of you guys last week.  
Mark: Dude come on.  
Darren: What i mean't to say is that. I loved how you two bands performed together.

(Both bands look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Charity: What's that suppost to mean?  
Darren: It means i loved the way that both Evermoist and the Bellas performed together.  
Charity: Oh.  
Darren: Mark's spoken highly of both bands with me over the last three months and i gotta tell aye i hate it when the man's right.  
Mark: No he doesn't.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Darren: Anyway.  
Calamity: Why'd you wanna see us?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Darren: I know you guys just came off of a three month USO tour.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Darren: Yeah well i was kind of hoping you guys could team up and do a tour of your own.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say to him. As they continue to look at him they look up at Mark not sure of what to say to him. Mark looks at them not sure of how they feel about doing another tour together as he stands there he can see the look of confusion on his friends faces and is wondering what their thinking. As their thinking he looks at Darren who looks up at him and smiles and wonders if they'll agree to tour together again. Will they tour together hopefully we'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up within the next a couple of days. Hey if you guys think i should add Supergirl and Batwoman to this story let me know in the comments below.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas and Evermoist get the chance to go out on a tour together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the forth chapter i hope you enjoy it. After this one there are two more chapters left.

(Over at Darren's office both bands are still sitting there in shock over what he said to them.)

Beca: You wanna know if we'll tour together again?  
Darren: Yes i do.  
Beca: Um.  
Darren: If it'll make you guys feel better. I'll give you guys sometime to think it over.   
Mark: He wants you guys to actually think about this no rushing into this if you're not ready to tour again. I mean yeah you guys are friends now.  
Darren: But having two bands who during the first two months of the USO tour were rival bands turn friends. We don't want you guys to suddenly hate each other all over again.   
Mark: So he told me to tell you guys.  
Calamity: How how long would this tour last for?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Darren: Like any summer tour would last.  
Amy: So it would be during the summer?  
Darren: It can be during the summer winter spring fall. Which ever season you guys want it in. We can do the tour whenever you want to.  
Mark: There's no rush. I mean tour's aren't cheap. I mean me and the guys would know more then anyone. Or any act who goes out on tour.  
Darren: Yeah.

(The other members of Evermoist look at Calamity whose thinking.)

Serenity: How long do we have to think about this?  
Darren: Take as long as you need. Like Mark said there's no rush. 

(They nod their heads at him.)

Chloe: Yeah we should really think about this. I mean like you said we might be friends now.  
Amy: But we really don't want to rush into this. Right Calamity?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. You're right we should talk about this.  
Charity: Okay.   
Darren: Okay well you guys take as much time as you need and let Mark know when you've come up with a decision.  
Serenity: Yeah okay.  
Darren: Are right. I'll go and let you guys be alone.

(They nod their heads as Mark walks out with him. As they walk out Calamity puts her head down making them laugh.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm just glad Amy spoke up before i could say yes without talking to the other girls about this first.  
Serenity: Yes thank you Amy.  
Amy: You're welcome.  
Chloe: So what you guys think?  
Beca: Honestly. It'll be a little weird to be out on tour again. Even if it is with a band we are ready know.  
Cynthia: Plus with Evermoist's lead singer being your girlfriend.  
Beca: Yeah that's true. I mean touring with her while she was still my ex was weird and hard. But with her being my girlfriend again.  
Amy: At least you'll get to go home with her every night.

(They start laughing at both Calamity and Beca's faces.)

Beca: Thanks for that Ames.  
Amy: I'm sorry.   
Emily: Anyway. Let's move away from the awkward shall we.  
Charity: Yes please.

(They start laughing then calm down. Then they start talking about weather they wanna do another tour together. Over the next two three months both bands continue to talk about doing the tour together again as they continue to talk about it the more they start agreeing on weather they should or not. The more time they spend with Evermoist and get to know them the closer they get to the band. As they continue to get close to them the closer they get to deciding on weather or not they wanna tour together. Until one day One of the Bellas shows up to Mark's house in National city,Ca to tell him the news. Over at Mark's house in his living he's sitting down on the couch talking and joking around with one of his friends.)

Mark: No. I did not say that.

(They look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I didn't.  
Alex: Yeah sure you didn't.  
Mark: Well excuse me Ms. Director.

(She throws a pillow at him making him laugh.)

Mark: Where the hell is your sister anyway?  
Alex: I don't know. I've been calling her but she's not answering her phone.  
Mark: How she doing anyway?  
Alex: She's still trying to get over what they want her to do.  
Mark: Tell them to go hell.  
Alex: That's easier said then done.  
Mark: Ouch.  
Alex: Yeah. Anyway. So how's it going on the whole Bella's and Evermoist touring together going?  
Mark: Darren's been giving them time to think it over and well talk about it.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: Nothing yet. But we don't want to rush them either.  
Alex: True.

(Just then someone knocks on the door.)

Mark: Hey maybe that's Kara now.

(He gets up to go answer the door as he gets there he opens the door and finds one of the Bella's there.)

Mark: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Hey you got a minute?  
Mark: For you I've got more then a minute. Plus we're still waiting on someone to show up to start up our annual game night so.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks out of the house and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Beca: Well we've been doing a lot of thinking over the last several months.  
Mark: All of you?  
Beca: Yeah. Calamity has been doing a lot of talking with the other members of her band and I've been doing a lot of talking with the other Bellas.  
Mark: And?  
Beca: Mark we still need time to think it over.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You're screwing with me aren't you?  
Beca: Yes i am.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Beca: Me and Calamity were still talking about this last night.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: We're all officially on board with the tour.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Which one was the last to agree to it?  
Beca: Me.  
Mark: Really?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: It's just me and Calamity saw each other again due to the USO tour last year and we got back together during that tour.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I don't want us to break up on another one.  
Mark: Why would you two break up?  
Beca: You know how the other girls get.  
Mark: Yeah but this isn't going to be a competition Beca.  
Beca: Yeah i know. I just. I just don't want to lose her again. I don't think i could handle it if i lost Calamity again.  
Mark: So.  
Beca: Me and her talked about it a lot and at length last night.  
Mark: So you're all on board with the tour?  
Beca: Yes we are.  
Mark: That's good to hear.  
Beca: Yeah. Now all we gotta do is talk about when we wanna do said tour.  
Mark: Like Darren said back in March you guys take as much time as you need to figure out when you want the tour to start.  
Beca: And where we want to start it.  
Mark: Yes. It can be during the summer winter fall spring anytime. You guys wanna start it off in Europe here in the US or hell even kick it off in Australia it's up to you. No rush.  
Beca: Yeah i know. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: I love her so damn much Mark. I don't know if i could handle losing her again over this.

(He looks at her and smiles as he grabs her into a hug making her smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I can't promise you that you two won't have problems on the tour. Because you will. Being on tour with someone you're dating can put a lot of stress on a couple who is in two different bands.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: But what i do. I mean.  
Mark: Look do what you did during the USO tour.  
Beca: Pretend that i hate her?  
Mark: Yeah let's not go that route. Because at the end of the day she's still your girlfriend.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Mark: No what i mean is. When you guys are on stage act like you two are just friends nothing more.   
Beca: We can do that. I mean we did that for the rest of the USO tour. But it's going to be even harder given how much closer we've gotten to Calamity and her band mates.  
Mark: And that's great to hear. The more you guys talk about wanting to do this tour together hopefully you guys will remain friends once this tour is over with.  
Beca: Yeah. Um i think i'll be able to do that.  
Mark: I mean once you guys get off stage you kiss her as much as you want. But the important thing that you can do is. To act like you two aren't an item and go from there.  
Beca: Yeah i can do that. It'll be hard because well I've seen that woman without her cloths on and wow.  
Mark: Okay see childhood bestfriend right here. I don't want to see that. My boss and her kid sister maybe but not me.  
Beca: They both gay?  
Mark: Yes. One is in love with Kate Kane.  
Beca: No.  
Mark: Yeah. And the other one is still in love with her ex. Weather she wants to say it or not.  
Alex: I am not.

(They start laughing then calm down as Kara shows up and walks up onto the covered patio.)

Mark: It's about damn time Little Danvers.  
Kara: I know i know. I got caught up at work.  
Mark: Snapper?  
Kara: Unfortunately.  
Mark: Alex is inside with Nia Brainy James and Winn so.  
Kara: Okay thank you. Hi i don't think we've met.  
Beca: We haven't actually.  
Mark: Kara this is Beca Mitchell.

(She walks over to her and shakes her hand.)

Mark: Beca this is Kara Danvers.  
Beca: Nice to meet you.  
Kara: You too. Nick coming?  
Mark: Yeah. He should be here soon.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: You wanna stick around and play some games with us.  
Beca: Who would i team up with?  
Mark: Call Calamity over i'm sure she'd love to beat the Danvers sisters at their own game.  
Kara: Hey now wait a minute.  
Mark: My house my rules.  
Kara: Man.  
Mark: You invited Kate didn't you?  
Kara: Yes.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Kara: Shut up.

(He puts his hands up in surrender.)

Beca: No it's okay. It's your time with your friends i don't want to interrupt that.  
Kara: No it's fine. Why does is your girlfriend?  
Mark: Our earth's version of Kate?  
Kara: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Like i said it's your guys time so.  
Kara: Yeah.

(Then Mark looks to see a police cruiser pull up and laughs at the sight.)

Mark: Alex is going to kill you.  
Kara: I know.

(She walks off into the house as he laughs at her.)

Beca: Anyway. I better go before she kills her.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Beca: Okay.

(He walks her towards the door on the screened in porch and opens it for her.)

Mark: Remember what i said.  
Beca: I will.

(She walks down as Mark looks at Maggie whose walking up to him.)

Mark: Hey Mags.  
Maggie: Hey. Whose this?  
Mark: This is Beca Mitchell.  
Maggie: Oh wow. Hi.  
Mark: Bec's this is Maggie Sawyer.  
Beca: Hi.   
Maggie: Hi.  
Mark: Kate with you?  
Maggie: No. Why?  
Mark: Kara invited her.  
Maggie: Are we sure she doesn't have a crush on her.  
Mark: So she clams.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: She's inside.

(She laughs at him as she walks off inside of the house. As she walks in he let's the door close.)

Beca: You've got a lot of good friends Mark.  
Mark: I do. I can honestly say i don't know what i would do without them.  
Beca: Just hope you never have to.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey Kate.

(She looks at him and smiles as he walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Kara's inside.  
Kate: Okay. Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Kate this is Beca Mitchell.  
Kate: Nice to meet you.  
Beca: You too.  
Mark: Beca this is Kate Kane.

(She looks at him and laughs as she realize she's the one he told her about.)

Beca: Oh wow. Hi it's really nice to officially meet you.  
Kate: You too. How does she know about me?  
Mark: Her girlfriends our earth's version of you.  
Kate: Oh.  
Beca: Only she has a sexy Australian accent.  
Kate: She's from Australia?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Kate: What's her name?  
Beca: Calamity!  
Kate: Nice name.  
Mark: Yeah nothing beats Kate Kane.

(She flips him off making him laugh.)

Kate: Anyway nice to meet you.  
Beca: You too.

(She turns and walks off to go inside as he looks at her.)

Beca: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: She's hot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You have a girlfriend and that one is in love with my bosses sister.  
Kate: Am not.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Actually i think i'll stay i wanna get to know them better.  
Mark: You just want Calamity to meet her double?  
Beca: Yes i do.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: Yeah okay. I'll go. But i want to do at least a lunch date with one of them.  
Mark: I'll talk to them.   
Beca: Okay. But seriously Mark thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. Now go back to your girlfriend.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off he laughs at her. Then he turns and walks back into the house as he walks in he closes the door as he closes it he sees Alex and Kara joking around as their joking around he throws a pillow at them getting everyone in the house laughing at them and they start off game night as Nick finally arrives. Later back over at the hotel both her and Calamity are staying at Beca walks in and closes the door behind her.)

Beca: Hey Calam.

(She walks out of the bathroom and sees her there.)

Calamity: Hey how'd it go?  
Beca: Good. I told him we would do the tour. But we'd need a little more time to decide on when we wanted to start the tour and where we wanna kick it off at so.  
Calamity: Okay. You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. It's just i met a few of his friends and their really actually very nice.  
Calamity: That's good.  
Beca: Babe i met your double.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: My double?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Babe she's just like you minus the sexy Australian accent.  
Calamity: You think my accents sexy?  
Beca: Very. It's one of the reason's i fell in love with you.  
Calamity: Now i feel used.

(She turns her head away from her making her laugh.)

Beca: Now come on you know i love you even more with it.  
Calamity: See i'm still feeling a little used.  
Beca: That so wrong?  
Calamity: No.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kiss continues Beca smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I really do love you.  
Calamity: I know. I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Anyway.   
Calamity: So you liked his friends huh?  
Beca: Yeah. Their really nice. I can tell he really misses them whenever he goes out on tour.  
Calamity: Yeah he talked about them a lot while we were in the middle of the USO tour.  
Beca: He did. But then again.  
Calamity: Don't even go there.  
Beca: I wasn't besides one of his friends or two of his friends have a thing for each other just won't say anything.

(Calamity looks at her girlfriend and knows that look.)

Calamity: Don't even think about it.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Whenever you see a couple of people who really like each other around the other. You wanna play match maker.  
Beca: I can't help it. It's all Amy's fault really.  
Calamity: Yeah i'm sure.  
Beca: But you're right it's none of my business.  
Calamity: I didn't say that.  
Beca: But that's what you mean't. But it's okay. I like this match much better.  
Calamity: Do you now?  
Beca: Yeah. I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they walk over to the couch and continue their conversation. Over the next couple of months the Bellas and Evermoist members continue their conversation about the tour about when they want to do it and where they want to kick it off as the both groups continue to talk about the tour Cynthia and Emily grow closer along with Stacie and Aubrey as both sets of couples grow closer they keep their relationships from their friends. Over at the coffee shop their all at. Mark walks into the shop to get himself some coffee before he heads off to work.)

Amy: Isn't that Mark over there?

(They turn and look at him as he's waiting for his coffee.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: He looks like he's in a hurry.  
Calamity: Maybe he over slept it happens.  
Serenity: Maybe.  
Calamity: He does have a life outside of his job you guys.  
Serenity: We know.   
Calamity: Hey hey. I love her don't go there.

(They start laughing at her face as she pushes her friends head to the side as Mark pays for his drink and gets ready to leave as he sees them there and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: You guys good?  
Beca: Yeah. We're still talking about when we want the tour to start and where we want to kick it off at.  
Mark: Yeah planning tours isn't fun. Much less easy to plan.  
Amy: Quick question.  
Mark: Shoot.  
Amy: Where you think we should kick it off at?  
Mark: Honestly.  
Amy: Usually helps.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I think you guys should kick it off wherever you feel the most comfortable kicking it off at.  
Beca: He's no help.  
Mark: I never calmed to be. All i can say is that. Write down whatever cities you want to visit and tell Darren he'll do the rest.  
Calamity: What about countries.  
Mark: You tell him the cities and the countries and he'll be more then happy to call them and see if they open slots in their venues. I mean they won't be as nice as Military bases but.  
Serenity: Yeah all those hot guys in uniform.  
Mark: Yeah i'm not going there.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Brainy what's up?

(He stay's on the phone for awhile then hangs up with him.)

Mark: Yeah are right i'm on my way now. Make sure to tell him to stay out of trouble.  
Brainy: I make no promises.  
Mark: Of course you don't.

(Then he hangs up with him and laughs.)

Mark: I gotta get back to work.  
Beca: Okay. Stay safe.  
Mark: I do try. But where i work that is never promised. Mainly when Barry Allen is in town.

(They start laughing as he walks out of the coffee shop as they continue to laugh at him.)

Beca: Where does he work?  
Calamity: I don't know. He doesn't talk to me about his job.  
Beca: But you're his bestfriend.  
Calamity: I might be the bestfriend but. I'm sure what he does isn't safe for us to get involved with it.  
Beca: Yeah okay. She's so smart and so cute.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Amy: She's being very. What's the word i'm looking for.  
Cynthia: She's being Beca.

(They start laughing at her at face. Then calm down.)

Beca: Yeah and.  
Cynthia: And nothing. Just you being Beca.  
Beca: Yes i got laid.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Calamity puts her head down.)

Calamity: Oh my god. You guys are worse then them.  
Cynthia: Sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. It's just we've come this far and haven't killed each other yet.  
Charity: Yet being the keyword.  
Veracity: I think she was talking about Cynthia and Serenity.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Nope not touching it.  
Beca: I wouldn't.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Beca touches the back of her head getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm good. It's just that woman at the window has been staring at us for the last five minutes and she's starting to make me nervous.

(They all look up at her.)

Amy: Who is that?  
Calamity: I don't know I've never seen her before.

(One of the Evermoist members stands up and walks out of the coffee shop and walks over to her.)

Charity: You got a staring problem lady?

(She turns and looks at her and shakes her head at her.)

Charity: Yeah well keep walking and stop staring at my band mate and her girlfriend. 

(Then she turns and walks back into the shop and back over to her friends as Beca grabs her phone out and texts Mark. Later he walks back into the coffee shop as he walks in he heads over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Amy: Calamity noticed someone watching her from the window earlier.

(He looks at them and then to Calamity who puts her head down.)

Mark: You guys get a good look at her?  
Charity: Tall black.  
Mark: Okay. She say anything?  
Charity: No. I asked her if she had a staring problem.  
Mark: But she didn't say anything?  
Charity: No.  
Mark: Okay. Um how long was she staring at you?  
Calamity: At least five ten minutes.  
Mark: Huh.   
Beca: What?  
Mark: A couple of weeks ago i brought Calamity up at Game night and James was there with his sister.  
Beca: And.  
Mark: And she got really interested in her.  
Beca: That bitch can't have her.  
Mark: Oh i know that. But someone like James sister isn't someone whose willing give up that easily.  
Beca: I will kick that bitches ass before she even thinks about putting her hands on her.  
Mark: Okay never get onto Beca Mitchell's bad side check.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: She going to be a problem?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope not. I mean this whole thing with Alex isn't going the way she wants it to.  
Charity: Why not?  
Mark: She's still in love with her ex.  
Charity: Oh.  
Mark: But if we need to during the tour we'll give you guys some extra security to make sure she doesn't try anything.  
Charity: Yeah okay. Because we've are ready gotten raid of one nutcase.  
Mark: Yeah. In fact you guys done here?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Um stay here i don't want you going anywhere yet.

(They nod their heads at him. As he walks out of the coffee shop and calls one of his friends over. As they get to him he tells them in his ear and looks at him and then into the coffee shop and follows him into the building as they walk in they head back over to them.)

Mark: Hey ladies this is Oliver Queen and Kate Kane their gonna be watching out for you while you're here in National City.  
Amy: Is she single?

(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yes i am. But i have eyes for someone else.  
Beca: Yeah and i know who too.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: Anyway. Which one of them is watching out for us four?  
Mark: Oliver here. Kate offered to look after the Bella's and don't worry we've got two supers who are more then willing to help out as well.   
Amy: But if this woman is after her?  
Mark: It's better to be safe then sorry. And i trust these two with my life.   
Amy: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. We've got a bus coming this way i want all of you on it don't leave it until you've reached your hotel.  
Calamity: Got it Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's not your fault. I just hate being stalked.  
Mark: I know. But we'll find away to keep her away from you. Even if i have to go through her brother to do it.  
Oliver: Yeah.

(He looks at him and nods his head as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and tells Oliver who rolls his eyes at him. Minutes later over at the hotel both groups are.  
Mark walks up to Calamity and Beca's room as he gets there he knocks on it and waits for one of them to answer the door. As he waits the door opens and Beca shows herself.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hey. I was told to come check on you and Calamity by my boss.  
Beca: Yeah okay.

(She moves out of his way and let's him into the room as he walks in she closes it behind him. Once it's closed she turns and looks at him.)

Beca: What's going on?  
Mark: I talked to James Olsen and he said he would talk to his sister.  
Beca: What happens when she doesn't listen to him?  
Mark: We've been stricked orders to arrest her on site if she tries to come anywhere near either one of you guys.  
Beca: Okay thank you Mark.  
Mark: It's no trouble. Plus Kara said she'd talk to her again.  
Beca: Mark if she wants Calamity as bad as the other members of Evermoist think she does.  
Mark: She won't be able to get her Beca if she tries. I was also told by Supergirl to give this to you guys.

(He hands her a Supergirl watch.)

Beca: What is this?  
Mark: A watch to help you get a hold of Supergirl if either you Calamity or anyone else is in trouble. Push once to let her know you're in danger. Twice is to tell her it's a trap.  
Beca: Okay. Once for if we're in danger twice for a trap.  
Mark: Yes. It comes in real handy when people need her in a hurry.  
Beca: Okay. This is really cool.  
Mark: Winn made it.  
Beca: You sound like you miss him?  
Mark: I do.  
Beca: Where'd he go?  
Mark: I wish i knew. But i'm sure wherever he is i'm sure he's safe.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Yeah. You are right love?  
Calamity: Yeah just wondering where you went?  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: I just came to give something to Beca.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: See even Supergirl is looking out for us.

(She hands the watch to her girlfriend who looks it over.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Beca can explain the watch to you.  
Calamity: Okay. Did you tell him?

(He looks at them.)

Mark: Tell me what?  
Beca: We did a lot of talking on the way here on the bus and we even wrote down where we all wanna kick off the tour at?  
Mark: Okay. Where?  
Beca: Where we met up with her and the rest of Evermoist.  
Mark: Spain!  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Got any other places you wanna go to?  
Beca: Yeah we're actually going to meet up with the other girls in an hour to talk about the rest of the tour.  
Mark: Okay. Well once you've got all of the places you wanna go to let Darren know and he'll be happy to look into the venues for you to what places have spots open for the tour.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Oh he's gonna wanna know the time of year you want it in.  
Beca: Fall.  
Mark: Okay. That mean's September.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. You put down where else you want the tour to go and he'll look up the venues.  
Beca: Okay.   
Mark: Hey if you guys kick the tour off in Spain we all know whose going to be happy about that choice.  
Calamity: Chloe!  
Mark: The very same.

(They start laughing as he turns to walk out of the room. As he walks out Beca closes the door behind him.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Babe we get ready to go.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I want Mark there to help protect us.  
Calamity: Okay i can talk to his boss the next time i see her.  
Beca: Okay. Because i really don't want anything to happen to you on this tour.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: That bitch is gonna have to go through me first to get to you.  
Calamity: Don't tell her that she just might do it.  
Beca: Yeah i know. I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Sexy accent in all.

(Calamity puts her head down making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: You and my accent.  
Beca: I'm sorry love but i can't help it.  
Calamity: I know.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she picks her up and walks her over to the bed and they both fall onto it. Over the next two months the Bellas and the Evermoist members continue to talk about the tour and set dates to kick the tour off. The following year they kick off their tour together over in Spain as their tour continues it went off without any trouble as the tour continued both groups grew closer as friends. Stacie and Aubrey came out to their friends as a couple along with Cynthia and Emily as they tell them Calamity and Serenity clap hands making them laugh. After Calamity said she called it on both couples unknown to them someone was watching them from the back of the bar they were at. After their final show in London,England. Both groups get ready to go off on their own until the following year to meet up and do another tour together. For the next year and half both groups together and grow even closer as friends as the second tour in the US goes smoothly and have reached their final stop in Los Angeles,Ca over at the Hollywood Bowl Evermoist is just finishing up their final song of the show before the end of the show. Calamity  
talks to the fans.)

Calamity: Thank you LA. We've all had an amazing time touring together and we hope to do it again in the future.  
Serenity: Just not to much sooner.

(The fans start laughing then calm down as Calamity looks at her she laughs.)

Charity: Oh come on you know you loved touring with the Bella's.  
Serenity: Their okay i guess.  
Calamity: Oh my god.

(They start laughing then calm down as Calamity takes her guitar off and hands it to one of the sound crew and talks to the fans some more.)

Calamity: Now if she's done picking on the Bella's.  
Serenity: Until the next tour.

(The fans scream at them making them laugh.)

Veracity: Kiss ass.  
Serenity: Not my fault our lead singer has a nice butt.

(They start laughing as Calamity puts her head down.)

Calamity: We've been together how long and she's just noticing Vera.  
Veracity: I know right.

(They start laughing then calm down again.)

Calamity: Anyway. At time point in the show we normally bring the Bella's back out here to help us out with this next song. But i have something else planned tonight it being our final night on tour that is.  
Fans: What?  
Calamity: For the last two weeks i have wanting to do something but i never had the freaken guts to do it so. But i swear tonight is the night. Charity shut up.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Beca can you come here a minute sweetheart.

(She looks at the rest of her group mates and walks out towards her as she gets to her she smiles at her.)

Beca: I swear whatever it is i saw Serenity do it.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Anyway. Like i said for the past couple of weeks i have been wanting to do something but i couldn't for the life of me figure out what i wanted to say. But i do now. So here it goes.

(She walks over to Chloe who hands her the ring box and walks back over to them.)

Charity: Oh she's finally doing it.

(Beca looks at her confused.)

Beca: Doing what?  
Calamity: Turn around and find out. Please.

(They start laughing as she gives her band mates the finger making them laugh even more at her.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: Two years ago when we saw first saw each other again i was incomplete shock to be honest and when i found that there was going to be another act added to the tour. I never thought that the act was the Bella's. So seeing you again wasn't just a shock it hurt like hell. Knowing that i'd never get to kiss you again until you came to my room and we talked to each other for the first time in three years at the time.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: When you came by. You know to make a long story short. When you told me that you wanted to start things up again i was over the damn moon i really was.   
Serenity: She really really was.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Oh. Anyway. And when we both told our bandmates and group mates about us being back together i didn't think they'd be so happy for us to be honest. I was half expecting Amy to beat on me.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Anyway. Through out these two tours and before them getting to spend time with you has been the greatest thing to happen to me besides nope not going there.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: What i'm trying to say is. Beca Mitchell.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?

(She opens the ring box and Beca falls into Serenity who quickly catches her.)

Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Yes.

(She nods her head at her and she takes the ring out of the box and places it onto her finger once it's on there she kisses her making her smile in it as their kissing the fans scream at them as their screaming the rest of the Bella's come out onto the stage and hug them both. After a round of congrats from both of their bandmates and group mates they finish out the last show with a Riff off with them continuing to joke around through out it. Later that night over at one of the bars in LA their all there talking and joking around.)

Calamity: Hey i'm gonna step out for a minute.  
Beca: Okay. 

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off towards the door as she gets there she walks out and the door closes behind her as she stands there someone walks up to her and puts a cloth over her mouth and places it there to knock her out as he puts it over her mouth and starts knocking her out he starts dragging her towards the awaiting van but not before she kicks a trashcan over getting one of the Bella's to look up and she rushes forward as he throws her into the back of the van once she's back there he closes it and rushes towards the passenger side door and gets in once he's in he closes it and the driver takes off with her in the back of it. As Aubrey rushes forward and sees them taking her.)

Aubrey: Calamity!

(She stands there as they continue onto where their taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter um. I know i kind of threw the Supergirl characters into this chapter it's just Mark lives in National City and well when i think of National City i think of Supergirl. But anyway i hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Forced break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Calamity having been kidnapped will they find her in time. Or will someone from Beca's past prevent them from finding her and causing her to do the one thing she doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Aubrey: Calamity!

(She stands there as they continue onto where their taking her. As she continues to stand there one of the other Bella's comes out of the bar and walks over to her.)

Chloe: Aubrey!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Aubrey: Yeah.  
Chloe: Where's Calamity?  
Aubrey: She was taken.  
Chloe: What?  
Aubrey: I heard someone kick over a trash can so i came out here to see what it was and as i came out i saw two guys throwing her into a van.  
Chloe: You try anything?  
Aubrey: No because by the time i came around the corner they were half way down the street.

(She looks at her and then down to the knocked over trash can.)

Chloe: Beca's not gonna like this.  
Aubrey: No she's not. What we do?  
Chloe: Call the police.  
Aubrey: Right. Wait what's that Detective's name.  
Chloe: I don't know. We're in LA Aubrey.  
Aubrey: Right. But whose to say their even still going to be in the LA area.

(Just then Mark walks out of the bar with Chicago behind him and walks over to them.)

Mark: Girls.

(They turn and look at him.)

Aubrey: Mark we've got a problem.

(He looks at her and then looks around the area.)

Mark: Where's Calamity?  
Chloe: She said two guys took her.  
Mark: You see their faces?  
Aubrey: They had their backs to me.  
Chicago: You get a license plate number?  
Aubrey: No it's too dark and they were half way down the street by the time i came around the corner. 

(Mark looks around the area and over to where she would of been standing then walks over to it as he gets there he sees scuff mark's from where she was standing.)

Mark: Whoever took her came up behind her.

(He grabs out a glove and puts it on once it's on he grabs up the cloth and sniffs it then pulls it away from his face.)

Mark: Chloroform.  
Chicago: They knocked her out.  
Mark: Yeah but not before she kicked this over.

(He walks over to the trash can and looks it over.)

Mark: How many guys were there?  
Aubrey: I counted two. I don't know how many were in the van.  
Chicago: You've worked enough kidnapping cases to know the end result if she isn't found within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.  
Mark: Yeah. Whoever took her has a reason behind it. Only thing is. We're in LA this is out of NCPD jurisdiction.  
Chicago: Don't you know any other detectives?  
Mark: I do. But he's kind of a dick so no i'm not calling him.  
Aubrey: What we gonna do?   
Mark: We'll look for Calamity on our own. I'm not putting her case in his hands.   
Chicago: What we tell her fiancee?

(Mark looks at him and then looks around.)

Mark: Get them all back to the hotel and keep them there i don't want this guy to come back for Beca that's the last thing we need.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off back towards the bar with Chloe and Aubrey behind him as he pulls his phone out and calls someone. Back inside of the bar Chicago walks up to them.)

Chicago: Hey we gotta go.  
Serenity: Where's?  
Chicago: I'll explain it all in the van now come on.

(They get up and walk out of the bar and towards the awaiting van as they get there and get in he closes the door and gets into the passenger seat and closes the door.)

Chicago: Get us back to the hotel Zeke and i'll explain everything once we get there.

(He nods his head at him as they drive off towards their hotel. Over by Mark he's on the phone waiting for them to answer. As he's waiting he continues to look around then he answers the phone.)

Man: Hello!  
Mark: Remember when you said you owed me one?  
Man: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well Logan i'm calling in that favor.  
Logan: Where are you?  
Mark: I'm outside one of the bars not far from the venue the girls were at tonight.  
Logan: I'm on my way. Stay there.  
Mark: I'm not going anywhere.

(He laughs as he hangs up and gets up to go meet Mark out where he is. In the van on the way back to the hotel.)

Beca: Chicago!  
Chicago: I'll tell you once we get back to the hotel it's not safe out on the road.  
Zeke: Chicago tell them now. Because we all now she's gonna keep asking.  
Beca: Where's my fiancee Chicago. Aubrey won't say anything.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Chicago: She was kidnapped. And before you say anything Mark's working on it.  
Amy: What can Mark do? That the police can't?  
Chicago: Mark doesn't trust the detective that could end up with her case.   
Serenity: He's not talking about who i think he's talking about?  
Beca: You three know who he's talking about?  
Charity: Yeah he's kind of a dick i'm glad Mark isn't wanting this to go to him.  
Beca: He'll find her right?  
Serenity: If anyone can find her it's Mark. If it gets to tough i'm sure he'll call in for some help. 

(She nods her head at her. Back over by the bar Mark continues to search around the area as he's looking someone pulls up next to him and he looks up at him.)

Mark: You come with some help?  
Logan: You know it.

(He looks up at who it is and laughs.)

Mark: I thought you hated his guts?  
Logan: He just lost his dad dude take it easy on him.  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Colt: It's okay. So what's going on?  
Mark: Last night of the tour goes off without a problem.  
Logan: You guys come here and celebrate and she gets taken?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Colt: Why didn't you just call in the police?  
Mark: Because this bar is in one detectives district and no way in hell am i letting that jackass take this case.  
Logan: Why not?  
Mark: He'll just wanna investigate for two three days and let it lie.  
Logan: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Plus i don't like him. 

(They start laughing as they start searching around the area. The following day over at the warehouse where they have Calamity at as she lies there one of her kidnappers walks up her and kicks her in the ribs making her roll over in pain.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Bobby: Why if it isn't the lead singer of Evermoist.

(She looks up at him and knows who it is.)

Calamity: You bastard.  
Bobby: So I've been told.  
Calamity: What you want now?  
Bobby: Oh it's not me who wants anything.  
Calamity: What?  
Bobby: See i might of worked with your crazy stalker before but this guys pays more.  
Calamity: Mark trusted you.  
Bobby: Yeah well it's his fault you're in this situation again.

(He kicks her again as she rolls over again.)

Calamity: You better pray the police find me before he does.  
Bobby: Oh Calamity i am the police and i highly doubt he'll call the one here.  
Calamity: From what i know of him. He's a dickhead. And i know for a damn fact he wouldn't call him in.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room.)

Bobby: For your sake he better not call her in.  
Calamity: We're in LA dumb ass. 

(He kicks her again making her roll over in pain again. He goes to do it again only to have someone grab him away from her.)

Jesse: Enough!

(He looks at him and backs off. Hearing the voice she looks up at him and then rolls her eyes at him.)

Calamity: Jesse Swanson.  
Jesse: The one and only. And you're a girlfriend stealer.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: From where i'm lying you're the girlfriend stealer.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed as he punches her making her head go to the side.)

Jesse: She was mine Calamity.  
Calamity: You're the one who dumped her for another even dumber blonde then the one i was with.

(He punches her again as he's beating on her one of his guys comes in and pulls him off of her.)

Bobby: That's enough.   
Jesse: I'm the boss and i'll say when it's enough.

(He goes to go after her again only to have him grab him and push him back.)

Bobby: You want Beca back?  
Jesse: You know i do.  
Bobby: Then don't kill her. You kill her and you'll never get what you want.

(He looks at her and then to his man.)

Jesse: Chain her up and get my ex on the phone.  
Bobby: You got it.

(Him and his partner walk over to her and start chaining her hands to the pulley and stand her up as they pull it up.)

Calamity: She'll never leave me.  
Bobby: He seems to think so.  
Calamity: Yeah well he's even more nuts then Marley is.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Bobby: Just keep the smart ass comments to minim then.

(Then he turns and walks off as she stands there and looks up. Over at the hotel Beca's walking back and forth waiting for news on Calamity.)

Chloe: Mark knows what he's doing Bec's.  
Beca: Yeah i know he does. It's just this can't be the end.

(She looks at her friend and walks over to her.)

Chloe: Weather whoever took her likes it or not. You two are getting married.  
Beca: What if it was that Olsen bitch.  
Chloe: Mark's are ready talked to Alex she's still in National City.  
Beca: I still don't trust her.  
Chloe: Neither one of us blames you for feeling that way.  
Beca: Okay.

(Just then someone knocks on their door and she gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find the other girls along with the rest of the Evermoist members and let's them into the room as they walk in Veracity closes the door behind them as it closes Beca's phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she hasn't seen in two years she looks at Chloe who stands up and looks at the number.)

Chloe: Jesse!

(She nods her head at her.)

Chloe: Answer it.

(She does as she's told and answers the phone.)

Beca: What you want?  
Jesse: Why if it isn't Beca Mitchell.  
Beca: The one and only. Now what you want?

(She puts the phone on speaker so the other's can hear the conversation.)

Jesse: I just called to see how you're doing.  
Beca: It's been two years since we broke up Jesse. Why are you all of a sudden calling me?  
Jesse: Just wanted to hear the voice of the woman i'm still in love with.

(Serenity hearing that makes a choking sound making Beca laugh a little but quickly hides it.)

Beca: If you loved me so much why'd you leave me for an even dumber blonde then the one Calamity dated.

(He falls silent on the other end trying to keep from getting annoyed.)

Jesse: I hear congratulations are in order.  
Beca: For what?  
Jesse: Your engagement of course.  
Beca: How'd you know about that?

(He looks around at Calamity whose hanging from a pulley.)

Jesse: What?  
Beca: How'd you know about mine and Calamity's engagement.  
Jesse: You just told me.  
Beca: You brought it up first. How the hell did you find out Jesse? We haven't told anyone yet.

(The other members of the Bellas and Evermoist look at her.)

Jesse: I um.  
Beca: Where's my fiancee Jesse?  
Jesse: Oh come on Beca.  
Beca: You took her didn't you bastard?

(Chloe grabs the phone from her and talks to him.)

Chloe: You have twenty-four hours to give us back Evermoist's lead singer or we're going straight to the police Jesse no threats no nothing. Either we get Calamity back or i'll kill you myself.  
Jesse: Chloe this isn't about you.  
Chloe: Yeah well when you kidnap the woman my friend loves i take it personally like i said twenty-four hours to give us back Calamity.  
Jesse: And if i don't.  
Serenity: We'll find you and beat the hell out of you.

(He falls silent on the other end when he hears Serenity's voice on the other end.)

Jesse: Beca doesn't love her she loves me.  
Beca: You gave that up that right to say you love me the minute you cheated on me with that whore you were with. And if i find out you were the one who took her Jesse i can promise you no one is going to stop me from beating the hell out of you.  
Jesse: Bec's.  
Beca: You're no longer allowed to call me that. Jesse either give me back my fiancee or i'm going straight to Mark and i'm telling that Olsen bitch's girlfriend she's behind this kidnapping.

(Then she hangs up with him and throws the phone onto the bed as he looks at the phone in shock.)

Bobby: Wow you must of pissed that woman off to no end while you were together.  
Jesse: It doesn't matter she doesn't get her back until i have her.  
Calamity: Never going to happen. Jesse you fucked up.  
Jesse: So did you. And she took you back.  
Calamity: I didn't cheat on her. But from what i heard you did.

(He walks over to her and punches her sending her head to the side.)

Jesse: I didn't cheat on her.  
Calamity: You sure. Because it was all over the campus.

(He looks at her as she's trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: You bitch.  
Calamity: Don't look at me. I didn't spread the rumors.  
Jesse: You told everyone i slept with someone else.  
Calamity: I didn't. See unlike you and Marley i didn't need to make up a lie in order to get the girl. 

(He looks at her and punches her again making her double over in pain.)

Jesse: I lost Beca because of you and your bitch band mates.

(She looks up at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: You can blame me and my band mates all you want Jesse it's not going to change anything. Beca still wants me. She wants to be my wife. Not yours.  
Jesse: I'll give her as much time as she needs to figure out she doesn't want you. And when she figures that out. I'll be there waiting for her.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: You really are clueless.  
Jesse: Excuse me.  
Calamity: During the USO tour i was talking to one of the other Bella's and they told me that she was never really in love with you.  
Jesse: Yes she was.  
Calamity: Not according to the other Bella's.  
Jesse: She loved me. They just didn't like me as much as they liked you.

(She looks at him and laughs at him.)

Calamity: Why are you so desperate for a woman who no longer shares the same feelings for you. Or well ever really did?  
Jesse: Shut up.  
Calamity: I would. But someone has to drill it into your head that she wants me.

(He punches her again making her head go to the side and she looks at him.)

Jesse: I said shut up.  
Calamity: Beating the hell out of me isn't going to make it anyless true.

(He grabs out a gun and points it at her.)

Jesse: I'm going to get her back and when i do i'm going to make you regret coming between us.

(He hits her in the face with the butt of the gun making her head go to the side she turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: I love her i always have and i'm always going to.  
Jesse: She doesn't love you Calamity and all i need is time for her to see that.  
Calamity: She gave you twenty-four hours Jesse some how i don't think that's long enough to get her to fall in love with you again.  
Jesse: I said shut up.

(She looks at him and laughs as she puts her head down.)

Jesse: Get her down and beat the hell out of her. I don't care what you have to do. But once you're finished take a picture of her and send it to Beca. She's not getting that woman back until she dumps her and takes me back.

(He walks off as Bobby and Daniel walk over to her and let her down once she's down they start beating on her as their beating on her she looks around the warehouse trying to keep her mind off of the beating. Later back at the hotel Mark's in Beca's room talking to her and the other members of both groups as her phone goes off again she grabs it up to see who it is. Seeing the number she checks the message and sees what it is and quickly drops the phone getting Charity to look at her and grab up the phone seeing how their lead singer looks she looks at Mark.)

Charity: Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: We need the DEO in on this i don't care if their not in the LA area we need their help.  
Mark: Why?  
Charity: Beca just got this and Calamity doesn't look so good.

(She hands him the phone as Chloe hugs her bestfriend who clings to her. Seeing the photo he calls Alex who answers on the first ring.)

Alex: Director Danvers.  
Mark: Yeah Alex we've got a problem.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: We need your help.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Calamity was kidnapped last night and there's noway in hell i'm asking that jackass to investigate her kidnapping.  
Alex: You have a suspect?  
Mark: Yeah Beca's ex.  
Alex: What's their name?  
Beca: Jesse Swanson.  
Mark: She said his name is Jesse Swanson.  
Alex: Winn look up a Jesse Swanson.  
Winn: Okay.

(He starts looking up Jesse as Chloe keeps a hold of Beca. Once Winn finds who their looking for. Alex gets back onto the phone.)

Alex: Mark get to National City.  
Mark: Why?  
Alex: Because her case just fell under the NCPD's jurisdiction.  
Mark: Their in National City?  
Alex: Yes they are.  
Mark: Are right we'll be on the next flight.  
Alex: Okay. I'll have vans waiting for you at the airport.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and has them pack up their things along with calamity's and they take off towards the airport. Back over at the DEO Alex calls Maggie up who answers on the first ring.)

Maggie: Sawyer!  
Alex: Yeah hey Mags we've got a case for you.  
Maggie: Whose?  
Alex: Calamity's!  
Maggie: She's missing?  
Alex: She came up missing last night. Beca's ex took her.  
Maggie: Where were they?  
Alex: They had their final show last night in LA.  
Maggie: So why you calling me?  
Alex: Because her kidnappers were stupid enough to bring her to National City.  
Maggie: I'm on my way there.  
Alex: Okay. Be careful.  
Maggie: I will be.

(Then she hangs up with her and gets her partner's attention.)

Maggie: Come on Lance we've got a kidnapping.  
Lance: Yeah who is it?  
Maggie: A friend of Mark's come on.

(He grabs out his gun and rushes off with Maggie. Later that afternoon over at the DEO Mark walks off of the elevator with Beca and the other members of Evermoist as they walk off Mark walks over to Alex.)

Mark: Director.  
Alex: Hey. Beca Detective Sawyer and Andres wanna talk to you.  
Beca: Okay.  
Alex: Young show them up.  
Hayden: Yes ma'am. Right this way.

(They follow him up to the conference room.)

Alex: What happened?  
Mark: Nothing really. The final show went just fine it was what happened just before their final Riff off.  
Alex: And.  
Mark: Calamity asked Beca to marry her.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Alex: That's amazing.  
Mark: It is. But apparently her ex didn't think so.  
Alex: How would he of found out so fast?  
Mark: Beats me.  
Alex: Yeah are right.  
Mark: Anyway. The reason they wanted me to call in you guys is because of how she looks.

(He grabs out his phone and finds the picture of her once he finds it he hands it to her. Seeing the shape she's in.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. I was going to work along side some other people and keep this off of the cops radar but once Beca got that.  
Alex: Yeah she's gonna need someone to get her to a hospital fast.  
Mark: Plus they trust us and well Supergirl.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Okay. Does he know you they called you?  
Mark: No.  
Alex: Okay. Good let's keep it that way.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am i'm gonna go up and.  
Alex: Okay.

(He walks off to go up and be with Beca and the rest of the members of Evermoist. As he gets to the conference room he walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Maggie: When was the last time you saw or heard from him?  
Beca: Yesterday. That was the first time i heard from him since he broke up with me.  
Lance: Why'd you two break up?  
Beca: He cheated on me. With the girl he has been dating.  
Maggie: Any idea why he would take Calamity?  
Beca: She asked me to marry her last night and i'm thinking he saw her ask and didn't like the fact that i had said yes.  
Maggie: Okay. So how long have you and Calamity been back together?  
Beca: Uh Two years. I saw her and them again in Spain.  
Maggie: Why Spain?  
Serenity: We were all invited onto the USO tour.  
Maggie: Oh.   
Beca: I guess the other acts had been told there was another act added to the tour.   
Lance: Okay.  
Charity: We just didn't know it was the Bellas until they showed up to the base.

(They both look at her and nod their heads as they write down what their being told.)

Maggie: Uh okay um. Did you know that Evermoist was on the tour?  
Beca: No. Not until we showed up in Spain and Mark told us.  
Lance: Really?  
Mark: I thought it be best if i told them before we reached the hanger and she saw the woman she loved there with her three smart ass band mates.  
Charity: Serenity's the one who said it.  
Mark: Oh.  
Lance: Talk about a real Spain.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I'm seriously starting to see what Winn sees him in.  
Maggie: Yeah really.

(Their trying to keep from laughing as they continue on with the interview as their talking to them Mark sees Kara fly in and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Oh Supergirl.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks up to him.)

Kara: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Kara: How is she?

(He looks into the room.)

Mark: She's good. Upset which i can understand.  
Kara: Yeah. Have any idea who would take her?  
Mark: Beca's ex.  
Kara: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently he wasn't to happy with the fact that Calamity had asked Beca to marry her at their final show.  
Kara: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. So how are things with you and Kate?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kara: Their good. I still can't believe after that nightmare of crisis i got the girl.  
Mark: Yeah. But we did unfortunately did lose someone.  
Kara: I know. Barry and Kate both blame themselves for that.  
Mark: It wasn't their faults Kara.  
Kara: I know. Mark i saw your face when you found out.  
Mark: He was my boyfriend losing him hurts like hell.   
Kara: Yeah it does.  
Mark: Anyway. I just she loses Calamity i don't know what she'll do.  
Kara: Get back at the SOB who took her for one thing.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They start laughing then calm down as Maggie waves them both back into the room as they walk in Mark closes the door behind them.)

Maggie: She got another message from him.

(Beca hands Mark her phone as he looks at it.)

Mark: Meet me at the docks at noon and come alone.  
Kara: What's that suppost to mean?  
Mark: It means he wants her to go alone.  
Beca: He said if i don't come alone he's going to kill her.  
Mark: You wanna do this?  
Beca: I want her back Mark and i have a feeling if i don't.  
Mark: You realize there's a real chance he'll kill her anyway.  
Beca: I know he will. But if i don't do this.  
Mark: You realize we're not letting you go alone.  
Beca: I figured as much.  
Mark: We'll park a few blocks away so that way he can't see us there.  
Beca: What about her?  
Kara: I won't get involved if it means her getting hurt more then she are ready is.

(Beca nods her head at her. As they continue to talk to her Mark looks out into command central and walks out of the conference room and heads down to the steps along with everyone else. As they get there Mark shuts it off.)

Winn: What's wrong?  
Mark: What he want?  
Winn: He wanted to talk to Beca.  
Mark: How the hell did he know she was here?  
Winn: Alex is actually trying to figure that out.  
Mark: We've got a mole in this building and no one leaves until we find them.  
Winn: Understood.  
Mark: I'm sorry. It's just.  
Winn: I know i'm still sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Life goes on right.  
Winn: Yes it does.

(He brings it back up as Beca sees who it is she gets pissed at him.)

Beca: You hurt her anymore then she are ready is i'm gonna kill you Jesse.

(He looks at her and gets nervous as he sees the look on her face.)

Jesse: Beca i.  
Beca: You say one ward about how you love me and i'll go down there myself and kill you.

(Hearing her say that Mark grabs her and pushes her away from the screen.)

Mark: Come on. Don't do anything that'll get you instead of him thrown into jail.  
Beca: She'd be worth it.  
Mark: No ones worth losing your freedom and she would agree with me.  
Aubrey: He's right Beca don't do anything stupid. 

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mark: Now what the hell do you want Swanson?  
Jesse: I've are ready told you.  
Beca: Never gonna happen.   
Jesse: You really want her to end up like anyone else Mark's lost in the last four years.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: It's okay. I'm use to it. Believe me.  
Jesse: Just saying i'd hate for Calamity to become the latest person Mark loses. Think about it.  
Beca: I don't have to think about anything. You do anymore harm to her and i won't stop Mark from putting a bullet into your head.

(Mark looks at her and then to Alex who looks just as in shock at what she said.)

Jesse: He wouldn't.  
Beca: Like you said he's lost enough people to know what it's like.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: Meet me at the docks at Noon Beca or your fiancee dies.

(He hangs up with her as Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: I can't believe you just said that.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Mark: You have nothing to be sorry for. To be completely honest i'm impressed.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No one has ever been stupid enough to bring up me putting a bullet into their ex's head. Unless of course it's my sister's dead husband's.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm not actually gonna kill him. I happen to like my job and my freedom. Him not so much.   
Alex: I think they feel the same way.  
Beca: What happens if i go down there and talk to him.  
Mark: He could very easily make you break up with her.  
Beca: Not happening.  
Chloe: Mark we saw her the last time she broke up with her. She was barely able think after words.  
Mark: Her or Calamity?  
Charity: Both.

(He looks at Charity and then to Beca.)

Beca: I want her and i'm not about to let Jesse or Alex's new bitch keep me from being with her.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Wait wait. What makes you think Kelly's involved in this?  
Beca: It shouldn't really come as a surprise to you Mark. Given how close her and Maggie have gotten.

(Mark looks at Beca and then to Alex.)

Alex: We're trying to be friends again.  
Mark: And how's that working out for aye?  
Alex: Pretty damn good if i say so myself.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Are right are right. Um we're gonna need a lot more then just that she's jealous of Maggie Sawyer.  
Beca: She wants Calamity.

(He looks at her and then to Alex who looks down annoyed.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: I'll go get her.  
Mark: Okay. Make sure you tell James before you approach her.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off. As Kara walks off someone comes back up onto the screen Mark seeing who it is gets annoyed and gets Beca's attention she turns and looks at the screen again.)

Beca: You said Noon Jesse.  
Jesse: Yes i did. Change of plans.

(She looks at him and then to Mark who puts his head down.)

Beca: What?  
Jesse: I'm gonna give you choice right here and now.

(Mark looks at Alex who doesn't know what to say. Beca walks up to the screen and looks at it as she gets there she looks at him.)

Beca: What's that?  
Jesse: You have until noon to figure out weather you want her to live or not.

(Beca looks at him and then turns to look at her band mates behind her.)

Beca: Are you seriously threatening to kill her if i stay with her?  
Jesse: I'm not saying that. But you did.  
Beca: Not happening.  
Jesse: Beca you either make this easier on yourself or harder. Which is it?  
Beca: If it means i can be with her i'll take the harder route.  
Jesse: Beca if you make that chose she'll be dead by noon.

(She looks at him and then to Mark who doesn't know what to say to her.)

Chloe: She's not breaking up with her Jesse.  
Jesse: I didn't ask you.  
Beca: Yeah well i agree with her. I'm not breaking up with her. Breaking up with her before hurt like hell. I don't think i could handle it if i did it again.  
Jesse: You really don't have much of a choice now do you?  
Beca: Actually i think for the first time in years i think i do. And i chose her weather you like it or not.  
Jesse: Wrong choice.  
Amy: What the hell is wrong with you Jesse?

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: What?  
Amy: I mean are you really that desperate for someone that you're willing to kill the woman she loves in order to get her back into your bed.  
Calamity: I've been asking him the same thing.

(They look back at her and see how bad she looks at her seeing how she looks Beca looks at her friends.)

Jesse: Seeing how bad she looks Beca isn't easy to look at.

(She turns and looks around the room.)

Beca: I.  
Charity: Hey.  
Beca: No i won't do it. You'll have to kill me first.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: What?  
Beca: In order to get what you want. You'll have to go through me first.  
Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: You want to kill her you'll have to kill me first. Because there's noway in hell i'm breaking up with her again.

(Just then one of his guys shots her in the leg making her scream out in pain.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her as she puts her hand on her leg.)

Jesse: You have until noon.

(Then he goes to hang up but she say's something.)

Beca: Okay.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Jesse: What was that?  
Beca: I said okay.

(Mark puts his head down along with everyone else in the room.)

Charity: You can't be serious?  
Beca: If it keeps her alive then i'll do it.  
Serenity: Beca!  
Beca: Look if i don't do this he'll kill her and i don't want you guys to lose your lead singer over the fact that he's a jealous prick.  
Amy: Bec's he lost his chance with you the minute he jumped into bed with another woman.  
Beca: Yeah i know he did. I didn't say i was getting back together with him.

(Just then she gets shot in the shoulder getting them to turn and look at the screen.)

Beca: You son of a bitch.  
Jesse: For saying you wouldn't be getting back together with me.  
Beca: I'm not getting back together with you Jesse. Making me break up with her is hard enough.   
Jesse: Beca either you break up with her and get back together with me or i'll kill her right here and now.  
Beca: No. 

(They go to shoot her again.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: It's okay Bec's.  
Beca: I can't do it.

(She turns and walks off.)

Chloe: Beca!

(She runs off after her.)

Mark: Brainy get that bastard off of the screens.

(He does as he's told and shuts off the screens as Mark looks at the rest of the Bella's and the Evermoist members.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Alex he had her shot right in front of her.  
Alex: I saw that.  
Mark: She's not gonna be okay after this.

(She nods her head at him.)

Alex: He's making her break up with her again.  
Mark: I haven't seen her that torn up since she broke up with her the last time.  
Alex: Meaning.  
Mark: Alex to Beca.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Calamity's the one who got away.  
Alex: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk he looks around the central command. Later out at the warehouse a group of DEO agents and NCPD officers rush the building and go looking for her. As their looking Mark sees her and rushes over to her as he gets to her he kneels down next to her and feels for a pulse when he finds one he gives off a sign relief and calls for Supergirl who flies in and heads for her as she gets to her she carefully picks her up and takes off with her towards the DEO as she flies off they continue the search through the building for Jesse and his men. Then he gets a call over his comms that Beca's out at the Docks talking to him Mark rushes out of the building and over to them as he gets to where they are she turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Is she?  
Mark: She's in bad shape but Supergirl took her to the hospital. Did you wanna come see her?

(She looks at him and then to Jesse and nods her head as they turn and walk off.)

Jesse: We had a deal.  
Beca: Not until i see her.

(As they walk off he walks off annoyed. Once their out of ear shot he turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: What deal?  
Beca: That was the reason why he gave us this location.  
Mark: Oh god Beca.  
Beca: Mark i love her i do. I just i would rather be miserable the rest of my life over losing her completely. It hurts like hell to lose her again. But her bandmates need her.  
Mark: She won't be the same.  
Beca: Neither will i. I love that woman so damn much Mark that this hurts. And if breaking up with her and getting back together with him is the way to keep her alive. Well then so damn be it. I can't lose her completely Mark. They can't lose her.

(He looks at her and then down the docks at Jesse and then looks down.)

Beca: And you can't lose her.   
Mark: This has nothing to do with me.  
Beca: Mark i saw the look on your face when he made the threat. You paled we all saw it when you found out about Nick.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I couldn't stand by and watch as you lost another friend.  
Mark: I.  
Beca: Mark like i said i'd rather be miserable the rest of my life over losing her completely.  
Mark: You sure about this?  
Beca: Of course not. But it has to be done.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Come on.

(They walk off towards the awaiting DEO hummers. Later back over at the DEO Mark's up on the catwalk looking down at central command as someone walks up to him.)

Charity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Hearing his name again really took it out of me.  
Charity: You could of taken off and gone to his funeral.  
Mark: No. Funerals and me don't mix well.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: After another friend of mine was killed in a accident and we had her funeral i went to a bar got drunk and wracked my car all in the same night.

(She puts her head down feeling bad for him.)

Mark: After that night i went and checked myself into rehab i haven't had a drink in thirteen years.  
Charity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. If i had come back here for his funeral i don't know what i would of done.  
Charity: Oh.  
Mark: At least on the tour it kept my mind busy it kept me from thinking about the boyfriend i had just lost.  
Charity: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: But we all know how stubborn Calamity is so.  
Charity: Yeah. We do.  
Mark: When it comes around to something like this.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: I keep telling myself i want to go and get myself something to drink. But then i think about all of the people he risked his life to save. That day my family was one of them.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Charity: Oh. I know i keep saying that it's just a shock is all.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(She laughs at him as they continue to talk as their talking they hear shouting coming from Calamity's room and they rush over to it as they get there Mark opens the door and walks in to see Jesse trying to pull Beca away from Calamity's bed.)

Jesse: You've had your time with her now let's go.  
Beca: I've are ready told you I've only been in here five seconds and i'm not leaving until i can explain to her why i'm breaking up with her having to go back to you.  
Jesse: She doesn't need to know.  
Beca: Actually she does. Because of you i'm being forced to break up with her and having to break her heart all over again. So the least you can do is give me ten fucken minutes with her.

(He looks at her in shock at her out burst. He goes to grab her again only to have Mark grab and drag him out of the room as they walk out he throws him towards the bridge and he looks at him.)

Mark: You might of gotten her to break up with the woman she loves all over again. And you might of gotten her to get back together with you and back into your bed but there is always going to be one person she's going to want more and it's not you.

(Jesse goes to hit him only to have Mark duck out of his reach and throws him towards the railing nearlying knocking him over the edge.)

Mark: You realize how far of a drop that is Jesse. I throw you over you'll more and likely die on impact. Because i have a feeling Supergirl won't be saving your ass. Do you really wanna die before you can continue to make Beca's life a living hell after you forced her to break up with the love of her life huh.  
Jesse: No.  
Mark: Well then i suggest you cool your fucken jets and give her the time she wants.

(Mark let's him go as he turns and looks at him.)

Jesse: You're nuts Buchanan.  
Mark: Not as nuts as you when it comes around to kidnapping someone in order to get back into your ex's pants.

(He goes to hit him only to have someone grab his arm.)

Serenity: If you wanna live i'd start walking the other way.

(She pushes him towards the stairs. As he walks off Mark looks at them. Back in Calamity's room her and Beca are talking as their talking Calamity nods her head at her not really wanting things between them to end but understands why they have to. Beca takes the ring off of her finger and places it in her hand seeing it she looks at her and gets upset and Beca quickly kisses her one last time before she pulls away from her and walks away from her as she pulls away from her she tells her she loves her for the final time and then turns and walks out of the room and out of Calamity's life again as she walks out she closes the door and leans her head against it then she turns and looks at her now once again ex's bandmates and puts her head down as she turns and walks off towards Jesse. Before she can walk off Serenity stops her.)

Serenity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Serenity: Just because you and Calamity are broken up again. Doesn't mean we'll turn our backs on you. Not again.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: This isn't the end.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

Charity: What?  
Beca: I'll find away to have him arrested and then i'll be coming back for the woman i love.   
Serenity: Seriously?  
Beca: If she doesn't want to take me back after this i'll understand. But at least i'll know i at least tried.  
Charity: You put that dickhead behind bars we'll help you get her back.  
Beca: Really?  
Serenity: Yeah. Like i said we're not turning our backs on you this time. You'll have our support and i'm sure you'll have their's.  
Chloe: Damn straight.

(She looks at them and laughs as she looks back at Calamity's room and then over to her band mates.)

Beca: Keep her safe for me.  
Veracity: We plan to.

(She nods her head at them as she walks down towards him as she gets to him he goes to wrap his arm around her but she pushes him off and walks off towards the elevator as they get there she pushes for it to come up and get them. As their waiting he's talking about all of the things they'll do now that their back together as the elevator gets to them the doors open and they walk on once their on she pushes for the lobby as she's waiting for the doors to close she sends a text to Calamity once she's finished with it she sends it. Up Calamity's room her phone goes off next to her she grabs it up to see who it's from seeing the message she smiles at it. She reads it to her band mates who had just walked into the room.)

Calamity: She's coming back for me.  
Serenity: She told us.  
Calamity: I can't wait. For the day i get to call that woman my wife.

(They look at her and smile as she turns her and falls asleep. As she falls asleep they sit down in the chairs in her room as they sit down Serenity wonders what's to come in the coming months. Will Calamity get the woman she loves back or will she lose her for good. I'm sure we'll all find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you did please leave a comment below. Plus Beca and Calamity won't stay broken up. I'll fix it.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Beca having been forced to break up with Calamity in order to save her life. Will she ever get the chance to get the woman she loves back and finally get the chance to call her. Her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it.

4 months later.

(It's been about four months since Beca was forced into breaking off her engagement with Calamity and got back together with Jesse in order to save her life the longer they were broken up the more Beca regretted the decision over the past four months she's talked non-stop with Mark about what she can do to try and get Calamity back without Jesse being the wiser but he hasn't been able to help her. But he's told her to try and talk to the other Bellas and the other members of Evermoist. True to their word the three remaining members of Evermoist have remained friends with Beca and have tried to help her out with her break up. As time continues to go on she keeps in contact with them until Jesse finds out and tells her to stop talking with her ex's band mates. When she doesn't say she will he tries with the threats again until Beca finally blows a gasket and yells at him to knock it off with the threats and that he got what he wanted which was her. She tells him she'll do a lot of things but she won't stop being friends with her ex's bandmates all because he's afraid she'll go back to her.)

Jesse: You really think i'm scared that you'll go back to her?  
Beca: If you weren't you wouldn't be telling me to stay away from her bandmates.  
Jesse: I just don't trust them.  
Beca: Yeah well they feel the same way with you. Given how you're the reason why their lead singer was kidnapped and beaten within inch of her life and not to mention Jesse shot in the leg and in the shoulder.

(He goes to argue with her.)

Beca: And before you even think about putting the blame on me i would seriously think about what you're about to say. Because if i haven't had sex with you in the last four months we've been back together. It's really not looking good for you as five months come along.  
Jesse: Beca come on. That's what happens in a relationship.  
Beca: Yeah if i was in one that i wanted to be in. But i'm not i'm stuck in a relationship with a jackass who kidnapped my ex and threatend to kill her if i didn't leave her to go back to you.  
Jesse: She stole you from me.  
Beca: We weren't even together when we got back together Jesse. You keep forgetting you're the one who did the dumping so that you could be with your dumb blonde girlfriend at the time.  
Jesse: Now wait a minute.  
Beca: Because of you i'm being forced to stay in this love less relationship while the person i'm actually in love with is having to deal with you always gloating to her that you got the girl back.  
Jesse: I'm not.  
Beca: Don't lie to me Jesse i was there when we ran into her and the other members of Evermoist you were gloating and to be honest i'm sick of it. The more you go on and on about what we're going to be doing and what will happen later on down the road i'm starting to think. That you just wanted me back to see if Calamity would fight you on it.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Jesse: You really think i care about what she thinks.  
Beca: I think if she had really wanted to and i believe she does. She would fight tooth and nail to get me back. But she's being a decent person and letting me figure this out for myself.  
Jesse: What's there to figure out?  
Beca: Nothing. I know who i want to be with. But because of you i can't have her.  
Jesse: Oh come on Beca. If you loved her half as much as you say you do. You wouldn't of broken up with her so quickly.  
Beca: I broke up with her. Because i was tried of seeing her get shot at all because you couldn't have me any other way.  
Jesse: That's not true.  
Beca: Isn't it?

(Then she turns and walks out of the apartment annoyed with him as she walks out the slams behind her as it slams shut she looks up to see one of the other girls.)

Beca: I hate that man.  
Chloe: Oh we believe you.  
Beca: I so damn badly wanna go back to her.  
Chloe: So what the hell is stopping you?  
Beca: Him. He's stopping me. Everytime i try and end things again he starts up with the threats again and i'm fed up with them.  
Chloe: You know one of these days he's going to get worse and when he does. You really will lose your chance at being with her again.  
Beca: Chlo he's never going to stop is he?  
Chloe: No he's not. We all know this.  
Beca: How bad would i be if i went to see her and told her i wanted her back.  
Chloe: You wouldn't be. But she's not gonna wanna start things up again until things with him are done for good.  
Beca: I know. Hey maybe i can do what Ted did in How i met your mother and leave him message saying he's awesome but maybe we should call it a day.

(She looks at her and laughs as they walk off towards the stairs.)

Chloe: Would you really do that?  
Beca: No. I'll send him an email.

(They start laughing as they continue down the stairs to leave the apartment.)

Chloe: What would the email say?  
Beca: I'm leaving you for Calamity and we're leaving the country.  
Chloe: Yeah because that won't set him off.  
Beca: We're going somewhere you can't find us.  
Chloe: How about you do it face to face.  
Beca: I've tried that.  
Chloe: So you keep trying he'll have to get the hint sooner or later.  
Beca: Yeah some how i feel like he won't.  
Chloe: True.  
Beca: He even tried to get me to stop talking to her bandmates.

(Chloe stops and looks at her.)

Chloe: Seriously?  
Beca: Yeah. That's actually when i finally blew gasket and told him to go hell.  
Chloe: Okay now he's just getting ridiculous.  
Beca: I know. He say's it's because he doesn't trust them.  
Chloe: Yeah well they feel the same way about him.  
Beca: That's what i told him.  
Chloe: I'm sure he took that well.  
Beca: He didn't. I'm just so sick of him trying to run my life. Who i should spend time with. Who i can be with.  
Chloe: You realize you can put an end to this.  
Beca: How. He won't even let me get the words i wanna break up out before he starts up with the threats again.  
Chloe: You realize the more he makes them.  
Beca: I know the less scary they get.  
Chloe: Bec's if you want her back go and talk to her what's the worst thing that could happen?  
Beca: He could find out.  
Chloe: He doesn't control your life Beca. So if you want to go see Calamity go see her stop letting him get the last word.  
Beca: What if she doesn't want to see me?  
Chloe: Now you're talking crazy. Go and see that woman before i have Mark come here and take you to her.  
Beca: Dude we're in New York he's in California.  
Chloe: Oh.  
Beca: But you're right i should really go an see her.  
Chloe: Whose really gonna stop you. And don't say Jesse because we all know he's a jackass.  
Beca: It's hard to believe at one point i actually liked him.  
Chloe: We all did.

(She laughs at her as she pushes her forward. As they reach the final step they walk out of the building to head off towards the diner to go talk to the other girls as their walking there they bump into Calamity and the other members of Evermoist. Seeing her Beca smiles a little at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Charity: This isn't awkward.  
Beca: No it isn't. How you been?  
Calamity: Good. Surprisingly.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Oh this is really awkward.  
Chloe: We were about to go and meet up with the other Bellas if you four wanna join us?  
Calamity: Uh yeah sure why not.  
Charity: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah i am. Besides i'm hungry.  
Serenity: For food or one of Amy's sex jokes.  
Calamity: You seriously find those funny?  
Serenity: No.  
Veracity: Yes she does.

(Beca and Chloe start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Do not.  
Calamity: Okay let's just go before these two kill each other.  
Beca: Yeah.

(As the four members of Evermoist walk off Beca looks at Chloe whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: Wow. They really are like sisters.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Of course Calamity's accent helps out a lot.  
Beca: I know right.

(They walk off laughing.)

Chloe: I'm sure this interaction was a lot different from the ones with Jesse.  
Beca: Yeah it was. You're not gloating.  
Chloe: Wait he gloats when you guys see her?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Okay seriously this is starting to get old.  
Beca: It's time i end things with him.  
Chloe: It has been.  
Beca: I know.

(As they continue onto the diner their still talking and joking around as they get there they walk in and walk over to everyone else as they get there they sit down and start talking and joking around.)

Aubrey: Hey maybe we should play truth or dare again?

(Beca looks at her as the other's start laughing.)

Beca: Why?  
Aubrey: I wanna get to know them all over again.  
Beca: We've been on two tours with them.  
Amy: We've gotten to know them enough.  
Aubrey: I know but it's fun.  
Serenity: Maybe all of the sex with Stacie is finally getting to her.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Aubrey: Not really.  
Stacie: If what she means by not really. It's because she won't let my parents take Bella for a night so that we can spend time together.  
Beca: Boy what downer.  
Aubrey: I just. Yeah are right.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: But if it will make Aubrey feel better let's play it.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah why not?  
Calamity: Okay.  
Amy: Okay.

(They all agree to play a game of truth or dare as they play the game they get to know each other a little bit better then they had before.)

Amy: How is it we've known you guys for two years and we didn't even know that.  
Serenity: It's not like the question had been asked before.  
Amy: True. Okay. Charity!

(She looks at her as Calamity and Serenity start laughing at her face.)

Charity: Yeah.  
Amy: Truth or Dare?  
Charity: Truth.  
Amy: Be honest and tell us what is it like being the drummer for Evermoist?  
Charity: It's a lot of fun. I mean i get sit back at the drum set and stare at my bosses ass.

(Calamity looks at her as the other's start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Of course Serenity and Veracity's asses aren't so bad either.

(They look at her.)

Calamity: Oh this is interesting.  
Serenity: Why does she get her ass brought up first.  
Charity: I don't know. I wanted to see if i'd get a reaction out of Beca over there.  
Beca: Why? I are ready know she has a nice ass.

(Calamity looks at her as she's trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. Anyway. Whose turn is it?

(They start laughing at her. As they continue to talk and joke around the door to the diner opens and Mark walks in with one of his bandmates as they walk in their talking and joking around. Then he sees the Bellas and the Evermoist members and excuse himself to go talk to them. As he gets to them he taps one of the girls shoulders getting them to turn and look at him.)

Stacie: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(She stands up and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hi. What's going on here?  
Beca: We ran into Calamity and them on the way here and we asked them to join us.  
Mark: That's great to hear. How's the leg?  
Calamity: It's good. The arm too.  
Mark: Good always nice to know. You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. I'm good it's just nice to spend time with her without you know who trying to put a stop to it.  
Mark: Yes it is. Anyway. I just wanted to come over and see how you guys are doing?  
Amy: We're good. In fact i keep asking them if they wanna do another tour.  
Mark: Yeah and.  
Amy: They keep saying no.  
Mark: Oh wow. Okay.  
Beca: Yeah we're actually in the middle of a game of Truth or dare.  
Mark: Oh god. That game.  
Beca: Yeah. It's actually a lot of fun to play.  
Mark: I know I've played my fair share of the game with my bandmates.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. I better get back to my band mate back there.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right i'm glad you're okay.  
Calamity: Thanks.

(He nods his head at her as he turns to walk off but Aubrey say's something to him getting him to turn around and look at her.)

Aubrey: Real quick.  
Mark: What?  
Aubrey: Truth or dare?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Um Truth.  
Aubrey: Okay. Who you think is cuter.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Aubrey: No wait who do you think is hotter in Evermoist?  
Mark: If you think i'm answering that you're insane.

(They start laughing as Jonathan walks up to him.)

Jonathan: I vote for Calamity.  
Mark: Of course you would.  
Jonathan: What?  
Mark: You're only saying that because she's your favorite member.  
Jonathan: Yes. But then again it's true.  
Mark: He's right.

(They start laughing then calm down as he kisses his friends head making her smile at him.)

Mark: She's even got a nicer butt to.  
Calamity: Oh my god.

(He quickly walks off as the other girls start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Why me?  
Beca: Because you're cute when you blush.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Is that so?  
Beca: It is.  
Calamity: Why thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.  
Chloe: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Truth of Dare.  
Beca: Dare.

(They start laughing at her.)

Chloe: Okay. I dare you to kiss Calamity.

(She looks at her along with Calamity.)

Beca: Okay.

(She leans over and taps her arm getting her to turn and look at her as she kisses her getting her to laugh as their kissing the other's continue to laugh as they pull away from each other.)

Beca: Yup she's still a good kisser.

(They continue to laugh as Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I wasn't expecting that.  
Aubrey: I know right.  
Beca: It was well worth it trust me.

(She grabs her hand making her smile as she picks it up and kisses the back of it making the others smile at her.)

Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: I am. As soon as i can i'm ending things with Jesse for good.  
Serenity: Well wait a minute.  
Beca: What?  
Serenity: What if you two started seeing each other without his knowing.  
Amy: Think they can do that?  
Serenity: Yeah i think so.  
Beca: I don't know. If it wasn't for the fact that Chloe showed up he wouldn't of let me leave the apartment.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Chloe: Yeah he has her on a really tight leash and not in the fun way.

(They start laughing at Amy's face.)

Amy: What?  
Calamity: What?  
Amy: Hey like you weren't thinking the same thing.  
Calamity: I wasn't actually. Serenity maybe but not me.  
Beca: Anyway. I think we should talk about it.  
Calamity: I agree.  
Beca: But for right now. Let's just spend time with our friends and try not think about what Amy was thinking.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later out by the Hudson Mark's standing there as someone walks up to him.)

Daniel: Hey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey. What you wanna talk about?  
Daniel: Look Mark this isn't something i wanted to do.  
Mark: What's that?  
Daniel: Kidnapping the woman Beca loves twice and nearly killing her the second time.  
Mark: You really think it's about the fact that you two kidnapped her again.  
Daniel: I I know.  
Mark: She means the fucken world to Beca and you two once again took her.  
Daniel: Mark we love our job with the NCPD but.  
Mark: What was he paying you?  
Daniel: Not as much as Bobby made Calamity think he was.  
Mark: Okay.  
Daniel: Mark i really am sorry about Nick i really am.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Thanks. But it still doesn't explain why you two once again decided to help him out.  
Daniel: He was blackmailing us.  
Mark: With what?  
Daniel: Bobby was falling in love with someone over at the DEO Jesse found out.  
Mark: Who?  
Daniel: I don't know. And now it wasn't your director.  
Mark: Okay.  
Daniel: And well with me.  
Mark: What?  
Daniel: I've been falling for someone for awhile now and never told them because they were seeing someone.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay but that isn't worth black mailing someone with it.  
Daniel: No your right it isn't. But then he started making threats and well.  
Mark: You did what Beca did.  
Daniel: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Whose this person you're in love with?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Daniel: You.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Daniel: I didn't wanna say anything. Because of well Nick at the time. I saw you looked at him.  
Mark: Yeah i really loved him.  
Daniel: And by the look on your face i can tell you still do.  
Mark: I do. But i'll someday find myself moving on.  
Daniel: Okay.  
Mark: Daniel when that time comes you'll be the first to know.

(He smiles at him.)

Daniel: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. What was it you wanted to tell me. But couldn't tell me over the phone?  
Daniel: Jesse's been planning something.  
Mark: What?  
Daniel: Let's just say it's something that could really keep Calamity from getting the woman she loves back.  
Mark: Daniel!  
Daniel: Mark he's planning on asking Beca to marry him.

(Mark looks at him and then looks down at the ground not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Shit.

(Daniel nods his head to agree with him.)

Mark: This isn't fucken good man.  
Daniel: I agree and from what he was saying.  
Mark: What?  
Daniel: Mark he's planning on doing it soon. So if their ever going to get back together she needs to do something.  
Mark: How much worse could it get?  
Daniel: He told me and Bobby that if she didn't say yes after he asked he was going to make sure that she never sees Calamity again.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Daniel: He's working with a lawyer.  
Mark: Okay.  
Daniel: Mark Calamity isn't an america citizen.  
Mark: He's gonna have her deported.  
Daniel: Yeah and he'll make sure that she stay's there.  
Mark: Wait.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: Yes she is.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: Calamity's been in the US for close to ten years.  
Daniel: She get her citizenship?  
Mark: Yeah. About a month ago.  
Daniel: See i don't think Jesse knows that.  
Mark: So even if he did try and have deported.  
Daniel: He couldn't.  
Mark: No. I mean he could try.  
Daniel: And if she didn't.  
Mark: She could marry a US citizen.  
Daniel: She went to school here in the US right?  
Mark: Yeah. She went to school with Beca and the other Bella's why.  
Daniel: Because wouldn't Jesse of known her back in collage?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: You know since this whole thing with Jesse started up.  
Daniel: What?  
Mark: I haven't heard one thing from Marley.

(He looks at him.)

Daniel: That's because she's in prison cell for kidnapping.  
Mark: I know. But you think she would of at least been just as pissed off as Jesse when she found out that Beca and Calamity were engaged.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Daniel: Huh.  
Mark: Daniel if Jesse found out from someone.  
Daniel: There's a good chance he's having her followed and if he finds out her and the rest of the Bellas were out to lunch with Calamity and the rest of Evermoist.  
Mark: There's no telling what he'll do.

(As they continue to talk Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Not really.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Calamity: Jesse just showed up and dragged Beca out of the diner before anyone could do anything to stop it.  
Mark: Where are they?  
Calamity: I'm guessing headed back to the apartment.  
Mark: Stay there.

(Daniel rushes off to go back to the apartment to check on Beca. As he rushes off Mark hangs up and rushes off back towards the Diner. Later back over at the apartment Daniel rushes in and walks over to Bobby.)

Daniel: What happened?  
Bobby: Jesse found out she was at the diner with the other Bellas.  
Daniel: So.  
Bobby: So were the members of Evermoist.  
Daniel: How the hell did he find out about that?  
Bobby: I have no idea.  
Daniel: Damn it.  
Bobby: You tell him?  
Daniel: Yeah.  
Bobby: And?  
Daniel: He's still in love with Nick.  
Bobby: I'm sorry man.  
Daniel: It's fine.

(He laughs at him as Jesse and Beca come into the apartment yelling at each other.)

Beca: You might be able to use threats in order to keep me away from Calamity. But you're not gonna use them against my friends.  
Jesse: If it means keeping you away from her. I'll do whatever i feel is right.  
Beca: And how is keeping me away from bestfriends the best way to keep me away Calamity. All you're doing is digging yourself even bigger hole with me Jesse. This isn't how a relationship works. Hell i don't even wanna be in this damn relationship. I want Calamity but hey who doesn't get jealous over someone whose hotter then you.

(He goes to hit her only to have Daniel grab his arm.)

Daniel: You do that and i'll beat the living hell out of you.  
Bobby: We both will.

(He throws his arm back at him.)

Jesse: Stay away from the other Bellas and Evermoist.  
Beca: What happens if i don't.  
Jesse: Well then i guess The Bellas and Evermoist will be losing one of their members now won't they.  
Beca: Seriously.  
Jesse: What?  
Beca: You'd actually deport two us Citizen's all because i won't fuck you. Or because i won't stay away from them.  
Jesse: What you talking about?  
Beca: Amy and Calamity became US citizen's two months ago. Jesse that threat won't work. Hell none of your threats will work anymore. So keep them up. Because i'm sure the police would love to hear how you tried to kill someone in order to get me to break up with her.

(She pushes past him and heads off towards her room. Back behind him Bobby and Daniel are trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: What's so funny?  
Daniel: Nothing it's just it's funny seeing you trying so hard to get back into your ex's pants.

(Bobby turns his head trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: If i wanted your guys opinions.  
Daniel: It isn't about wanting them. But getting them. she doesn't love you Jesse.  
Jesse: Yes she does.  
Daniel: More then the ex?  
Jesse: Do you really want me to tell Mark?  
Daniel: Have at it. At least that will be a secret that won't screw me over.

(He walks off to go talk to Beca. Back over at the Diner Mark walks in to talk to the others.)

Mark: You guys are right?  
Amy: Yeah. But Jesse won't be the next time he tires to hurt one of the Evermoist members.  
Mark: Which one?  
Serenity: Me.

(He looks at her and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah. I tried to stop him from taking her but he shoved me and i fell into the table.  
Mark: No one was hurt?  
Charity: Just our egos.  
Calamity: Mark if he hurts her.  
Mark: It won't get that far. Where's Chicago?  
Amy: He went after Beca and Jesse once he found out what happened.  
Mark: Damn.  
Calamity: Go.

(He rushes from the diner and towards the apartment as. Over at the apartment Chicago walks up to the apartment and kicks the door in getting Jesse to turn and look at him.)

Chicago: You Jesse?

(He looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Jesse: Yes i am. You here to try and steal Beca from me too.  
Chicago: No. But i am here to beat the hell out of you for shoving one of my friends.  
Jesse: Who that Evermoist bitch.  
Chicago: Amazing how you go straight to the insults. Boy if only one of them was here to stop me from doing this.  
Jesse: What's that?

(He punches him sending him to the ground as he lands he looks up at him and goes to attack him only to have Mark come in and shove him backwards.)

Mark: My turn.

(He looks at him and laughs as Jesse goes to attack him but Mark grabs him and throws him down to the ground again making him hurt himself.)

Mark: Now is this the best way to try and get back to into the girls pants?  
Chicago: No.  
Mark: Didn't think so.  
Chicago: You know we could have him arrested.  
Mark: We could.  
Jesse: For what?  
Mark: What?  
Jesse: For what: You two came in here and attacked me.  
Mark: We did?  
Jesse: Yes.  
Mark: I don't know what he's talking about. Did you see anything Chicago?  
Chicago: I had my back turned i didn't get a good look at who hit him.  
Mark: Oh well i guess he has no witnesses.  
Jesse: I have one.

(As he says that Beca walks out of the shadows and over to Mark and Chicago.)

Mark: And whose this witness?  
Chicago: Caspar.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: Her.  
Beca: I didn't see anything. 

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Jesse: Come on you saw them come after me.  
Beca: The only thing i saw was you trip and fall.  
Jesse: Beca come on.  
Beca: I don't know what you want me to say. Jesse i didn't see anything.  
Mark: Bec's go pack your bags you're leaving.

(She looks at him and smiles as she turns and walks off to go back to her room Jesse goes to follow but Mark pushes him back.)

Mark: And you're gonna let her.  
Jesse: And if i don't.  
Mark: Let's just say i know how to kill someone and get away with the murder.

(He looks at him and backs off. Over in Beca's room she's packing her bag as someone knocks on her window getting her to look up to see who it is seeing who it is she smiles and walks over to the window and opens it.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: You're insane.  
Calamity: Tell me something i don't know.  
Beca: God I've missed you.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I missed you too. Where's?  
Beca: In the living room.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Babe come on.

(She grabs her hand and pulls her into the room once she's in she closes the window and looks at the bed.)

Calamity: Going somewhere?  
Beca: Yeah Mark told me to pack my bag and that i was leaving.  
Calamity: How's Jesse feel about that?  
Beca: Couldn't care less.  
Calamity: Need help?  
Beca: From you?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Yes i do.

(She laughs at her as they finish packing her bags once their finished they walk out of the bedroom and towards the living room where the rest of the Bellas and Evermoist are seeing Calamity coming out of the bedroom with Beca Jesse gets annoyed.)

Jesse: What the hell is she doing with my girlfriend?  
Calamity: Taking her back.  
Jesse: You do that and i'll kill you.  
Calamity: Gees you'd think he'd learn to stop making threats.  
Beca: He'll never learn that. Hi.  
Chloe: Hi. You ready to go?  
Beca: God yes.

(She walks forward and joins up with her friends as their about to walk out Jesse say's something.)

Jesse: Beca!

(she turns around annoyed with him.)

Beca: What?  
Jesse: Marry me.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Noway in hell. The only person i'd marry is standing right next to me.  
Jesse: Either you marry me or i'll have her deported.

(Calamity having enough of his threats hands the bag over to Serenity and walks over to him.)

Calamity: Good luck with that.

(Then she looks out of the window and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm not about to do something that could get me into trouble so i'm just gonna do this.

(She shoves him back into the chair and walks off.)

Mark: Nice touch.  
Calamity: I've been wanting to punch him but it's just not worth it.  
Mark: Okay. Who is?  
Calamity: She is.

(She grabs her and kisses her making Beca laugh in the kiss and pissing Jesse off as they pull away from each other he tackles Calamity to the ground and goes to hit her only to have Mark grab him off of her and throw him back.)

Mark: Now you know it's not very nice to attack your ex's girlfriend. Jesse.  
Jesse: She stole Beca from me again.  
Beca: Kind of hard to steal me from you when i don't even want to be with you. Get it through your head Jesse i don't want you and i haven't wanted you for a long time.  
Jesse: So you want her. The person who treated you and your bandmates like crap when you guys first met.  
Beca: It was a competition Jesse. We were the same way.  
Jesse: No you weren't.  
Amy: Actually we were. But compared to some of the other groups we had gone up against. They weren't as bad.

(He looks at them and then looks around the room. As Mark helps Calamity up once she's up she stands next to him.)

Beca: It's over Jesse. For good and you're just gonna have to deal with that.  
Jesse: I.  
Beca: She's the one i want Jesse and that's how it's always going to be. Not you.  
Jesse: No. That's a lie. And i.  
Mark: Enough of the threats Jesse what the hell is it going to take to get you to see that she's in love with her. Not you.  
Jesse: But she cheated on her. Her cheating is what broke you two up in the first place.  
Beca: That was a ploy made up by Marley Jesse. Calamity never cheated on me. Hell all of them knew she'd never do that. I was just to stupid to see it.  
Jesse: Beca!

(He goes to reach for her but she backs into Calamity who wraps her arm around her shoulder.)

Beca: As far as i know the only person who cheated on me was you.

(He looks at her and then to Calamity whose still standing close by. With her arm around her shoulder.)

Jesse: I'm not kidding Beca you leave this apartment with her and i'm having her deported. Which means you will never see her again.

(She looks at him and realizes he's not kidding.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: He tries and he'll have one hell of beating coming to him.  
Beca: Hey can you guys give me a minute with him.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. Just take these down to his truck i'll be right down.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her making Beca smile at her.)

Beca: I love you. You know that?  
Calamity: I know.

(She starts laughing as she pushes her out of the door as they all walk out Bobby closes the door and looks at her.)

Beca: One minute.

(They nod their heads as they turn and walk out of the room.)

Jesse: Finally seeing things my way?  
Beca: No i'm not. I'm just staying so i can tell you that i'm fed up with your threats. I am sick and tried of you making threats all because you believe i'll stay with you.  
Jesse: If her life doesn't mean anything to you.  
Beca: Her life means everything to me. And i'm seriously sick of your threats. Making threats isn't going to help you keep a girl in your bed.  
Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: I'm leaving Jesse and if you even try and stop me from leaving i'll make you regret it.

(Beca opens the door to leave only to have him say something again.)

Jesse: I'm not kidding Beca. You walk out that door and go back to her she'll be gone before you can say will you marry me.

(She stops in her tracks and turns to look at him then gives him the finger as she turns and walks off.)

Jesse: Beca!

(As she continues to walk off Mark follows her down the stairs laughing at him.)

Mark: Boy talk about being desperate.  
Beca: Yeah really.  
Mark: You okay?  
Beca: As long as i have Calamity by my side yeah i'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Mark do you think he'll give up?  
Mark: I doubt it. But I've seen the way that woman looks at you Bec's and there's nothing he can say or do that'll change that.  
Beca: Okay. I just i really love her.  
Mark: I know and it shows whenever you look at her.  
Beca: He's not giving up.  
Mark: Of course not.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: That's why i'm getting you all out of New York.  
Beca: And taking us where?  
Mark: I'm not saying in the building he'll follow after us.

(She nods her head at him as they reach the bottom step and head outside as they walk out Beca sees a tour bus out there and laughs at it.)

Beca: No.  
Mark: It's just to get all out of New York and back to California safe.  
Beca: Wow. Is that going to fit us all?  
Mark: Yeah it will. We'll have to find hotel's or a motel to stay at for the night but.  
Beca: No this is awesome.

(Up on the bus the Evermoist members are talking and joking around.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Serenity: No.

(she pushes her making her laugh as Beca walks onto the bus and sees the woman she was looking for.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her then smiles.)

Calamity: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her making her smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Where's?  
Mark: Hiding.

(They start laughing at him as he gets into the drivers sit.)

Beca: Oh god he's gonna drive.  
Mark: Up your's Mitchell.  
Beca: I'm not even going to touch that.  
Calamity: I wouldn't.  
Beca: But i will touch something.  
Calamity: Oh do tell.

(She grabs her by the front of her shirt and kisses her making her laugh as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from it.)

Mark: If everyone will please sit down and stop staring at the happy couple we can get on the road.  
Cynthia: Awe his no fun.

(They start laughing as they sit down.)

Charity: You can sit next to her.  
Beca: Really?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay.

(They start laughing as they all sit down and Mark stands up to close the doors but sees his friends walking forward.)

Mark: Hey Calamity.

(She walks over to him and sees them.)

Calamity: You know you want too.  
Mark: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
calamity: Dude come on we grew up together.  
Mark: You take this bus and leave i'll kill you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(He laughs at her as he gets off of the bus.)

Mark: Hey.  
Daniel: Hey.  
Bobby: I'll meet you guys on there.  
Mark: Okay. Just tell the Bellas to behave themselves.  
Bobby: Some how it's not the Bellas we need to worry about.  
Mark: He's got a point.  
Daniel: That he does.  
Mark: Evermoist is the worst.  
Calamity: Hey.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Daniel: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking is all.  
Amy: Think faster we wanna get out of here.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: Sorry. Ames come on. Leave them alone.

(They grab her take her onto the bus again.)

Mark: How about i just do something.  
Daniel: Depends on what it is.  
Serenity: I know what it is.  
Calamity: Serenity!

(They grab her and push onto the bus.)

Daniel: Their funny.  
Mark: Just figuring that one out?  
Daniel: Sadly enough i am.  
Mark: Good to know.

(They start laughing as Mark sees something coming.)

Mark: Get on the bus.  
Daniel: Why?  
Mark: Let's just say Jesse just followed through on his threat.

(Daniel looks towards the street light and rushes onto the bus along with Mark once their on they close the door and he walks off towards the back of the bus and sits down once he's seated and the bus is on Mark quickly puts it into drive and heads off towards the highway to take them out of New York. A few hours later their out on the highway headed to California as their driving Mark looks at Calamity and Beca and gets annoyed with him as he continues to drive and look back at them he wonders what happens to them if they get caught will Calamity and Amy be deported or will they find away to keep them out of Jesse's plan to keep Beca away from Calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed it. As always leave a comment in the comments below.


	7. Becalamity wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jesse having followed through on his threat to have Calamity Deported and called in ICE Calamity and Beca escape New York with the help of Mark and Chicago. While out on the road they get notified of someone from all of their past having escaped prison. Will Calamity and Beca ever get the chance to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(On the bus everyone is sitting in their seats as Mark continues on the way to California. Over by Calamity and Beca she's sitting there thinking as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and puts it down and continues on driving. Beca seeing him mute the phone gets up and walks over to him.)

Beca: Who was that?

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Someone i hate more then your ex.  
Beca: Your cousin?  
Mark: The very same.  
Beca: It's amazing how he all of a sudden is trying to get ahold of you.  
Mark: He's just gloating that Nick is dead is all.  
Beca: He that big of an ass.  
Mark: He is what his wife made him.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: You are right?  
Mark: You mean other then your ex threatening to have one of my friends deported for dating you?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm fine. I just wanna keep you guys safe.  
Beca: And we are as long as he's nowhere near us.  
Mark: You realize he finds out we left the state.  
Beca: I know. But i really don't care. I wanna be with her.

(He turns and looks at her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: She's a lucky lady.  
Beca: I like to think so.

(As they continue to talk his phone goes off again he looks at the number and pulls the bus over once it's pulled over he stops it and puts it in park.)

Mark: It's Zeke.

(Beca nods her at him as he grabs up his phone and walks off of the bus followed by Chicago as he walks off he answers the phone.)

Mark: Zeke!  
Zeke: Hey man.  
Mark: Everything okay?  
Zeke: Not really.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Zeke: I just got a call from Aubrey's father.

(Mark looks at Chicago and puts his phone onto speaker phone.)

Mark: What he want?  
Zeke: He just called to tell me that Marley Rose escaped.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: When?  
Zeke: Two hours ago our time.  
Mark: And we're just hearing about this now why?  
Zeke: He just found out.

(Mark looks at Chicago annoyed.)

Chicago: Shit.  
Mark: If she escaped two hours ago their time.  
Chicago: She's got about two hour head start.  
Mark: Zeke did the warden say where she was headed?  
Zeke: No. But Aubrey's father has a feeling she's headed for the states.

(Mark and Chicago look at each other.)

Chicago: She's coming for Calamity.  
Mark: Damn it. Are right.  
Chicago: Zeke keep us updated on her.  
Zeke: You got it.

(Then they hang up and Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Well things are just getting better and fucken better.  
Chicago: What the hell are we going to tell them?  
Mark: I really don't know. I mean Beca's really wanting to get her back and by the looks of it she are ready has but. With Marley once again being in the damn picture.  
Chicago: Mark this could end really bad for the both of them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Chicago: You got anywhere we can hide them?  
Mark: It doesn't matter where we take them Chicago. Marley wants Calamity and Jesse wants Beca if they really need to they'll find where they are.  
Chicago: You know someone from another earth.  
Mark: I know four people from another earth. And i really don't think Kate wants Calamity on her earth.  
Chicago: Why not?  
Mark: I really don't know. I mean it's okay here because well.  
Chicago: It's not a confusing.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: Okay well we gotta do something because with Jesse threatening to have Calamity arrested and deported and now with Marley out of prison.  
Mark: I know. I was talking to Daniel earlier.  
Chicago: And?  
Mark: There's a way to keep Calamity in the country.  
Chicago: Which is?  
Mark: Is for her to marry a US citizen.  
Chicago: Well Beca and Calamity shouldn't have a problem with that.  
Mark: No they wouldn't. But there is still someone else out there who is just as pissed off about Beca wanting to be with Calamity.  
Chicago: Theo!  
Mark: Bingo.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Chicago: Damn it. Things are just becoming way to damn hard for them to be together.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: Hey is everything okay?  
Mark: Not really.

(She walks off of the bus and over to them.)

Chloe: What's going on?  
Mark: Marley Rose escaped and is on her way here to try and take Calamity again.  
Chloe: Oh come on can't they be together without that nutcase and Jesse getting in the way?  
Chicago: Apparently not.  
Mark: I was just telling him that there is away to keep Calamity in the country.  
Chloe: How?  
Mark: She'll have to marry a US citizen.  
Chloe: Well they shouldn't have a problem with that.  
Mark: No they won't.  
Chicago: Babe he say's there's someone else out there that's going to be standing in their way.  
Chloe: Who?  
Mark: Theo!

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Chloe: I knew that guy was creepy. I knew it.  
Mark: But he hasn't done anything really to make us think he is or not.  
Chloe: I know. I'm worried about Beca and Calamity that's all.  
Mark: We all are.  
Chloe: So what now?  
Mark: I don't know. Doesn't matter where we go they'll find us.  
Chloe: So then we talk to Calamity and Beca.  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off towards the bus as they get there they walk on as they walk on they see Beca deep in thought as she's thinking she thinks back to the day they saw Calamity and the rest of Evermoist again. And the very day they slept together. Flashback to two years ago in Spain over at the hotel all of the groups are staying at. In Calamity's room she's sitting down on her bed messing around with her guitar as someone knocks on her door. She looks up at it then she takes the guitar off and puts it down then she gets up and walks off towards the door as she gets there she opens it to find Beca there.)

Calamity: Bec's  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. What you doing here?  
Beca: Honestly I don't really know. I just somehow felt like I should come see you.

(She grabs her arm and pulls her into the room as she walks in she closes the door Beca walks around her.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Yeah it's just weird being around you again so.  
Calamity: What's up Beca?  
Beca: Okay um. Look Calamity I realize that I screwed up when I believed Jesse and Marley about you sleeping with her.  
Calamity: I told you i'd never do that.  
Beca: Yeah I know that and I know it's four years to late. But I'm so sorry Calam. I really am.  
Calamity: I'd lie and say that it's okay. But truthfully Beca.  
Beca: I know it's not.

(Calamity walks over to the table in the room and sits on it.)

Beca: It's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I loved you so much that when they told me that. I just I couldn't think straight I mean the other girls in the band told me that it wasn't true.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Did you believe them at first?  
Beca: No I didn't. Mark kept telling me that you would never do that.  
Calamity: What made you finally believe it was true?  
Beca: The bitch sent me a picture of her kissing you.

(She looks at her annoyed.)

Calamity: Beca i.  
Beca: I know that. I know you wouldn't of kissed or slept with her. I knew that but seeing that picture Calam it pissed me off.  
Calamity: So instead talking to me you took her at her ward.  
Beca: Yes I did and because I did I ended up making the world's biggest mistake by breaking up with the woman I'm still very much in love with.

(She looks at her not at sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Uh wow.  
Beca: I'm sorry I should've of said that  
Calamity: Kind of glad you did too be honest.  
Beca: Why?

(She grabs her and pulls her towards her.)

Calamity: Because I'm still in love with you too.

(She smiles at her. Then she feels what she's doing and smiles at her then she feels her lips on her stomach getting her to moan at it as the kiss on it continues then she pulls away from it as Beca leans in and kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it as she pushes her shirt up more as she keeps her hands under her shirt she pulls away from her.)

Beca: God I miss you so damn much.  
Calamity: I miss you too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she stands up and they walk over to her bed and she lies her down on it once she's down Beca pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles in it as their kiss continues Calamity pushes her's off once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her and takes her shirt off and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kiss continues Beca goes to the buttons on her shirt and opens them once their open she pushes it off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Beca moves her hand down to her stomach as she gets it there she runs her finger over her belly button making smile in it then she grabs her hand and pulls it back up and holds it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: As nice as that feels.  
Beca: It's been three years since we were like this.  
Calamity: Yes it has been. Do you love me?  
Beca: More than anything.  
Calamity: Okay good.  
Beca: Why you ask?  
Calamity: Just double checking.  
Beca: Don't ever doubt how I feel about you. Even if I was a dumb ass and believed them.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: I Love you so much.  
Beca: I love you too.  
Calamity: Okay so where were we?  
Beca: Kiss me and find out.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. End of flashback Beca's just coming out of her thoughts as Calamity walks up to her and sits down next to her seeing her she smiles to herself and it doesn't go unnoticed by Calamity.)

Calamity: What you thinking about?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: You.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: What about me?  
Beca: I was just thinking about what happened between us two years ago in Spain.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: That was a fun afternoon.  
Beca: Yes it was.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I mean aside from the whole thing with Jesse threatening to have you and Amy deported.

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I won't let him send either one of you away.  
Calamity: I know that. And i'm sure Amy knows that as well.  
Beca: I know she does. She's one of my bestfriends and you're the woman i love. I won't let him send the two of you away. I don't care what i have to do in order to keep either one of you here.

(Calamity looks at her and kisses her head then pulls away from it as Beca leans into her.)

Beca: I'm not leaving you again Calamity i don't care what Jesse say's.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from it as Beca grabs her hand and holds it.)

Calamity: I love you so much Bec's.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She smiles at her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then they pull away from each other. As they pull away from each other they see Mark and Chicago there with Chloe standing right behind them.)

Beca: What's up?  
Mark: Let me pull this thing into a Rest area and i'll explain everything to you guys.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Chicago and Chloe walk over to their seats and sit down once their seated the door is closed he starts the bus up again and puts it in drive then heads off down the road. Later over at one of the rest stops Mark stops and parks the bus once it's stopped he puts it in park then turns and looks at them.)

Calamity: What's going on Mark?

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance. As he stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Marley Rose!

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: What about my psycho stalker?  
Mark: That phone call i got out on the highway.  
Calamity: Yeah Beca said it was Zeke.  
Mark: It was.  
Calamity: What he say?  
Mark: He said that he had gotten a call from Aubrey's father saying she had escaped.

(She puts her head down not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: So what the hell am i going to do. I can't lose Beca again.  
Mark: And you're not going to.  
Calamity: How do you know that? I mean with Jesse threatening to have both me and Amy deported. But now my stalker is out on the fucken loose again.  
Mark: I-I-I know that. And we'll deal with Marley in time. But right now we have an idea on how to keep you in the country.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: How?  
Mark: You marry a US citizen.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Marry a US citizen?  
Mark: Yes.  
Calamity: Mark Who the hell am i going to marry?  
Mark: Beca!

(She looks at him and smiles at the idea.)

Calamity: That would work. But we haven't even really talked about what this is between us again.  
Mark: Do you two really need to talk about what this is again. I mean we all know how much you two love each other Calamity.  
Calamity: I know that. But we all know damn well Jesse is going to find someway of stopping the wedding before we even try.  
Mark: So you guys don't do an actual wedding with guests. Go to a courthouse.  
Calamity: Where we're in the middle of New Jersey.  
Mark: You don't think there are courthouses in New Jersey Calamity?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I just.  
Mark: Look like i said we'll deal with Marley in time. But right now what we really need to do is find away to keep you in the country.  
Calamity: That's all great for me. But what about Amy?  
Amy: I'm a US citizen. He can't have me deported.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Well that settle's that.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: What's going on?  
Mark: How much of that did you hear?  
Beca: Some of it.  
Mark: That call i got.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: It was Zeke telling me he had gotten a call from Aubrey's father.  
Aubrey: Why?  
Mark: Marley Rose escaped and they believe she's on her way here.

(They look at him annoyed.)

Serenity: Lovely. Not only do we have Beca's dickhead of an ex threatening to have her deported.  
Charity: But now we have her stalker back out on the streets.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: But Mark did come up with an idea.  
Beca: What's that?  
Mark: She marry a US citizen.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Seriously?  
Mark: It would help to keep her in the country.  
Aubrey: That would work.  
Mark: Yeah only thing is we gotta find the right woman for Calamity to marry.

(They start laughing at Beca's face.)

Emily: Hey Serenity you're single right?

(She looks at her as Mark and Chicago start laughing at Beca's face.)

Serenity: I am. But she's my boss and bestfriend who i also see as nothing more then just a friend.  
Emily: Oh.  
Charity: She could always marry Cynthia.  
Emily: You looking for an ass kicking Charity?

(She puts her hands up to fight her making the other three Evermoist members laugh at them.)

Charity: No. But it would but fun to see you try.  
Calamity: Are right are right. Knock it off you two.  
Emily: Yeah okay.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Amy: Oh i know.  
Jessica: What?  
Amy: We can always have a Becalamity wedding.

(They all look at her along with Beca and Calamity.)

Beca: Becalamity wedding.  
Amy: Yeah.  
Mark: Where the hell does she come up with these ship names?  
Beca: Beats me.  
Amy: Oh come on. I mean you two were engaged before.  
Beca: Well yeah. And we all saw how well that one lasted.  
Amy: Hey it's not your fault that Jesse had her kidnapped just to make you dump her.  
Beca: Thanks for that Ames.  
Veracity: Actually what she say's is a good idea.  
Calamity: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah i mean. We all saw the way you two looked at each other before and how happy you were after Calamity asked you to marry her before.  
Beca: Well yeah. But this is different.  
Mark: How is it different?  
Beca: We have her stalker out on to the streets.  
Mark: And like i told her we'll deal with Marley in time. But for one right now we have to focus on keeping her in the country.  
Beca: I didn't say i wouldn't do it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Beca: Yeah. Wanna be my wife?  
Calamity: You know i do.  
Beca: Okay so Calamity will you marry me?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Yes.

(She kisses her getting everyone to laugh at them as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay then.  
Amy: When do we have the wedding?  
Beca: I don't know. I mean how long do we have until Jesse and the other's find us?  
Mark: Well we're far enough away from the city so.  
Beca: Doesn't mean they won't find us.  
Mark: I know. So i say we finish our journey to California and then talk to someone about a courthouse or a house in Midvale.

(Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: I can't wait.  
Calamity: Neither can i.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they all walk back to their seats and sit down once their seated Mark starts the bus back up and puts it drive to take off towards the highway again. A week later back in National City,Ca over at Mark's house. Inside Mark's sitting down on the couch as someone knocks on the door he shuts the television off and walks over to the door and opens it once it's open he sees Zeke there and let's him into the house as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Zeke: We've been tracking all of Marley's movement's the last week and.  
Mark: And?  
Zeke: Mark we haven't seen or heard anything on her.  
Mark: She's most likely gone under ground until the cost is clear.  
Zeke: Yeah. Plus there's a good chance she doesn't know that Jesse is threatening to have Calamity deported for dating Beca.  
Mark: Yeah well their engaged again.  
Zeke: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. They've been up in my spare bedroom planning their wedding.

(Zeke looks up the stairs and laughs.)

Zeke: Okay. Well this could seriously change things if Jesse and Marley find out their planning to get married.  
Mark: She could come out of hiding.  
Zeke: And go after one of them.  
Mark: Yeah and i know the person she'll go after get to Calamity's attention.  
Zeke: This is getting dangerous in between Jesse and his threatening to have Calamity deported to Marley breaking out of prison.  
Mark: We're gonna have to an agent watching over this house while i'm at work. I mean i could always call my boss and see if she'll let me have the time off while their here and planning the wedding. But no one knows Marley better then Calamity does.  
Zeke: Yeah.  
Mark: Uh. And here i thought them getting married would keep one of the ex's at bay.  
Zeke: I didn't know Calamity and Marley dated.  
Mark: They didn't.  
Zeke: Oh.  
Mark: In her head they did. But all they've ever really been was friends.

(Unknown to them Calamity heard their conversation and walks down the stairs.)

Calamity: Hey.

(They both turn to look at her.)

Mark: Hey you two okay?  
Calamity: Yeah we're fine. Hey look Mark there's something i need to tell you.  
Mark: Okay. What's going on?  
Calamity: I haven't even told Beca this and i really should.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Calamity: You remember back when Marley and Jesse both had Beca convinced i had cheated on her.  
Mark: Yeah she wasn't willing to believe it at first.  
Calamity: I'm going to always be very grateful to her for that.  
Mark: Calamity what's going on?  
Calamity: The night that Beca said Marley had sent her a picture of me and her kissing.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: I wasn't really myself that night.

(They both look at her and then to each other.)

Mark: Calamity are you saying there's a chance you were drugged?  
Calamity: I think i was.

(They look at each other and then get annoyed.)

Zeke: Shit.  
Mark: Where were you when this happened?  
Calamity: I was out at party with Beca when Marley came up to me and was talking just find with us.  
Mark: How long after?  
Calamity: Jesse came up to us and asked to talk to Beca alone.  
Mark: Get her down here please.  
Zeke: Why?  
Mark: I wanna hear both of their sides. I'll go call Maggie.

(He nods his head at him as Calamity goes upstairs to go get Beca. As she walks up the stairs Mark pulls his phone out and calls in Maggie for help. Upstairs Calamity walks over to her's and Beca's room as she gets there she walks in to see her looking up at the ceiling. Seeing the look on her face she knows she over heard the conversation.)

Calamity: Hey gorgeous.

(She looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Beca: Marley drugged you?  
Calamity: I believe so.  
Beca: Damn her.

(Calamity walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Calamity: I'm not even sure if she did anything to me.  
Beca: I don't really think she had to. As long as the kiss she gave you was enough to convince me that you had cheated on me.  
Calamity: You know i would never knowingly or willingly sleep with her?  
Beca: Yeah babe i know. I just can't get over the fact that she was so willing to go that route.  
Calamity: Neither can i.

(As they continue to talk Beca smiles at her and jokes around with her. Downstairs Mark's talking with Maggie on the phone as Zeke's phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at the incoming call and shows Mark he nods his head at him as he answers the phone.)

Zeke: Yeah.

(He walks out of the house as Mark hangs up with Maggie.)

Mark: Yeah are right thanks Mags.  
Maggie: Anytime we're on the way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then they hang up as Zeke walks back into the house and over to Mark.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Zeke: Hey.  
Mark: Was that?  
Zeke: Yeah.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Zeke: That was Aubrey's father.  
Mark: What he say?  
Zeke: Marley still hasn't made a move but he got a call from ICE.  
Mark: And.  
Zeke: Jesse made the call and their on the way here to arrest Calamity.

(Mark looks down annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Zeke: Yeah he said he'd try his best and keep them busy but. If their going to get married they need to do now. Not later.  
Mark: Shit.  
Zeke: You know where we can get someone here quick?  
Mark: Yeah he use to run the DEO before he promoted Alex.  
Zeke: Would he be willing to marry them here.

(Mark looks around the house and laughs.)

Mark: Definitely. Let me call him up.  
Zeke: Are right.  
Calamity: Jesse doesn't know when to give up does he?  
Mark: No he doesn't. Yeah hey J'onn i need a favor.

(He remains on the phone with him.)

Mark: Hey Zeke.  
Zeke: Yeah.  
Mark: How long?  
Zeke: They seventy-two hours to get married.  
Mark: They have seventy-two hours to get married.  
J'onn: Okay yeah i can do it. But they'll need to get a marriage license before i can marry them Mark.  
Mark: I understand that.  
J'onn: Okay let me know what they think and then call me back.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at the girls.)

Beca: We need the license first.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: How we gonna get it.  
Mark: I don't know. I mean you two will have to go there together.  
Zeke: And with ICE now in the picture.  
Mark: I mean we can still go and get your guys license.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Just then someone knocks on the door Mark walks over to it and opens it to find Maggie and her partner there.)

Mark: Hey thanks for coming over so fast.  
Maggie: You know i'd help out anytime you needed.  
Mark: Yeah. And we need your help big time.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Mark: Come in.

(He moves out of their way and let's them into the house as they walk in he closes the door behind them.)

Lance: What's going on?  
Mark: They need to get married within the next seventy-two hours or she'll be deported back to Australia.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Apparently Beca's ex isn't taking no for an answer and he's called in ICE to have to her deported.  
Lance: Shit.  
Mark: I've are ready called up J'onn and he said he'd perform their ceremony but.  
Maggie: They need the marriage license first.  
Mark: Yeah. And here's the kicker when it comes around to them.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Marley Rose escaped and headed here to get her.

(Maggie and Lance look at him and gets annoyed.)

Maggie: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lance: Which means someone helped her out because from what i hear.  
Mark: Military prisons aren't that easy to get out of.  
Lance: No their not.  
Maggie: Okay. So we get them married.  
Mark: Yeah. And it takes at least a month before she'll hear anything.  
Lance: Are you not a US citizen?  
Calamity: No. I mean i had been thinking about becoming one. But i haven't really had much of a chance to.  
Mark: Yeah well now she'll be able to live here knowing she'll be married to a US Citizen.  
Calamity: Yeah. Babe we need to go get that license now before it gets to late.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You two mind taking them down to the courthouse to get one?  
Maggie: Of course not.

(He smiles at her as they both turn and walk out of the house with Beca and Calamity right behind them.)

Mark: Alex their gonna need Agents.  
Alex: Their are ready there.  
Mark: Are thank you.  
Alex: Anytime. You never have to ask and you know that.  
Mark: I know.

(Then he hangs up and walks back into his living room to sit down.)

Zeke: We're gonna need a lot more then just the DEO Mark.  
Mark: I know and i know who just to go an see.  
Zeke: Who?  
Mark: Kara Danvers girlfriend.  
Zeke: Okay.

(He stands up and grabs out the extrapolater and opens the breach to take him to earth 1 to go see Kate. Seconds later on earth 1 in Gotham Mark walks out of the breach and it closes up behind him once it's closed he looks around the area as he's looking around he walks towards Wayne Tower as he gets there he walks in and looks around as he's looking around Kate sees him and walks over to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Not really.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Calamity's being threatened with being deported back to Australia.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Both her and Beca have seventy-two hours to get married before she's deported.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. Their actually back on our earth headed to the courthouse to get a marriage license.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Which brings me here.  
Kate: You know i can't be Batwoman on your earth.  
Mark: No. No you can't be but. You have military training and well. To be completely honest.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'd ask Oliver but.  
Kate: You just don't want to go to Star city?  
Mark: I really don't.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Then why don't you go to Central City?  
Mark: Because i thought you'd have a better chance at helping us keep Calamity and Beca safe at the wedding.  
Kate: You want me to watch my double's back at her wedding?  
Mark: Yes. I mean i could go look for Bruce on our earth and ask for his help. But.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: He's kind of a dick so.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Kate: They have seventy-two hours?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean it'll give me an even bigger excuse to go and see Kara.  
Mark: Oh i know. Why you think i asked you in all honesty.  
Kate: I kind of figured.

(He starts laughing.)

Kate: Let me go grab what i need and i'll meet you back here.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(She pushes him making him laugh at her. Back over on earth 38 in National City over at the courthouse Calamity and Beca are at licensing office talking to them about getting a Marriage license as their talking to them Kara walks up to Maggie.)

Maggie: Hey Kara.  
Kara: Hey. What's going on?  
Maggie: They have seventy-two hours to get married or Beca loses the woman she loves.

(Kara looks at her in shock and then over to Calamity and Beca.)

Kara: Jesse!  
Maggie: Yeah. According to Zeke he got in contact with ICE and their gonna be headed this way.  
Kara: It'll take at least a month before their marriage becomes official.  
Maggie: I know that.  
Kara: That what their doing now?  
Maggie: Yeah their trying to get their marriage license.  
Kara: Okay. You are right?

(Maggie looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kara: Look i know you don't like Alex and Kelly together but.  
Maggie: It's not that i don't like that their together. But no your right i don't like it.

(Kara laughs at her.)

Kara: Look i don't really like it either. I haven't seen Alex smile with Kelly half as much as she did with you.  
Maggie: Really?  
Kara: Really. She still loves you.  
Maggie: Doesn't feel like it.  
Kara: She'll figure it out soon enough.  
Maggie: When before or after Kelly asks her to marry her.  
Kara: Yeah like Kelly will ever pop the question.

(Maggie starts laughing at her then clams down. Over by Calamity and Beca they look at the clerk.)

Beca: Wait what?  
Clerk: It say's here that you're married.  
Beca: What? I never got married.  
Clerk: Not you. Your fiancee.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks back at Maggie.)

Calamity: I'm not married either. Who does it say i'm married to?  
Clerk: Marley Rose!

(Calamity puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: Damn.  
Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: I might of just figured out why she drugged me.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: She wanted me to say i do.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: She forced me into a marriage i didn't want.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Beca: Oh god.  
Calamity: How how long does that say we've been married?

(The clerk looks at her computer and sees the date.)

Clerk: That's weird.  
Beca: What?  
Clerk: It say's you've only been married a month.  
Calamity: But that doesn't make any sense. I haven't seen her in two years.

(Beca looks at her and then to the Clerk.)

Beca: Does it have her name on it too?  
Clerk: No it's just the one name.  
Calamity: Her's?

(she nods her head at her.)

Beca: Is that legal?  
Clerk: No. She'd need at least two names on the license and two witnesses and from the looks of it she doesn't have other one. Are you?  
Calamity: Yeah. But if my name isn't on there.  
Clerk: I can give you the license.  
Beca: Okay.

(She goes to print out the license.)

Calamity: I hate that woman.  
Beca: You're not the only one.

(Minutes later they have their marriage license and walks over to them.)

Kara: You two are right?  
Beca: We almost couldn't get it.  
Maggie: Why not?  
Calamity: Marley!  
Kara: What?  
Beca: She had a marriage license made up but she only has her name on it.  
Kara: So that wouldn't make the marriage legal.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Maggie: So guys did get it?  
Calamity: Yeah. All we need to do is set the time and day and we should be good.  
Mark: Tomorrow to soon for you guys?

(They look over at him and see him there with Kate which makes Kara smile at her.)

Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Hey you.

(She walks over to her and kisses her making Mark laugh at them along with Maggie.)

Beca: And to answer your question no tomorrow is not to soon for me. What about you babe?  
Calamity: I was thinking tonight.  
Mark: My house isn't set up yet.  
Calamity: Man.  
Beca: But you do know a Super.  
Mark: I know three of them. But i'm not going anywhere near those two.

(Kara and Maggie are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Awe are scared of Superman.  
Mark: Okay i know four of them.

(Calamity and Beca start laughing at him.)

Kara: What time tomorrow so i know when to have his house ready?  
Calamity: Early evening.  
Kara: Okay. We gonna do it in your living room Mark?  
Mark: Yeah i don't really have a back yard.  
Kara: Okay.

(They laugh at him as he gives them the finger. The following day over at Mark's house Kara's doing the finishing touches on Mark's living room for Calamity and Beca's wedding. As she's doing the finishing touch's Alex walks into the house and into the living room.)

Alex: Wow. Kara this is amazing.

(She turns and looks at her sister.)

Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: Thank you where's?  
Alex: She's working of course.

(Kara looks at her and knows she's annoyed.)

Alex: And before you say anything.  
Kara: I wasn't going to. Besides it be kind of rude to bring it up the day of Beca and Calamity's wedding.  
Alex: Yeah. You've done one hell of a job in this living room given the time frame.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah. I'm proud of you. Where's?  
Kara: She's upstairs with Beca.  
Alex: And?  
Calamity: Right here.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kara: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking is all.  
Alex: Nervous?  
Calamity: Very.  
Kara: So whose gonna stand up there with you?  
Calamity: All three of my bandmates so.  
Kara: Wow. Beca has eight?  
Calamity: She only asked Amy Chloe and Aubrey to stand up there with her so.  
Kara: Okay then.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: I have extra security standing outside of the house.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Alex: So this wedding will go off with a problem.  
Calamity: You don't know Beca's ex very well do you.  
Alex: I don't actually.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: You know after all of this you're gonna have to tell your ex how you still feel about her. Don't give me this you have a girlfriend crap because i can see it in your eyes that you still carry torch for this woman.

(Alex looks at Kara whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Seriously?  
Kara: She figured it out on her own. I mean i know it's been awhile since they've been on tour. But when you went to their final show earlier this year and they saw you with Kelly. They could tell she wasn't having any fun at the show. But you on the other hand were.  
Alex: That's because they were so much fun to watch. Mainly the Riff off.  
Calamity: I bet.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kara: You guys should really tour together again.  
Calamity: We'll talk about it.  
Kara: Okay.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: But first we must get them married before ICE shows up to come and well.  
Calamity: Please don't remind me.  
Alex: Sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine.

(Later that afternoon down in the living room the guest are arriving for the wedding as their showing up for the ceremony Mark's on the look out for anyone out front as he's looking his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and shuts his phone off so they can't interrupt the wedding. An hour later up in Mark's house the wedding is in full swing both girls are up in front J'onn who is performing the ceremony. After they say their I do's J'onn pronounce them wife and wife Calamity looks at her and smiles and kisses her as their kissing Beca smiles in it as their kissing a shot goes off in the house getting them to duck down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes i did add Supergirl to this chapter i hope you guys are okay with that. And i know i'm an ass because i keep coming up with these cliff hangers but i promise no harm has been done to Becalamity. I can't believe i just said that.


	8. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the eighth chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(After they say their I do's J'onn pronounce them wife and wife Calamity looks at her and smiles and kisses her as their kissing Beca smiles in it as their kissing a 

shot goes off in the house getting them to duck down. As a shot rings out in the house getting everyone to go down to the ground. As the gun fire continues Mark and 

Alex look around the house. Once the gun fire ends. Mark and Alex get up and look around hearing tires on the road way leaving Mark quickly gets up and rushes from the 

house as he runs out he fires at the van racing from the scene as it continues to drive off he shots out the back window on it as it continues to speed away from the 

house as it speeds off he looks around as Alex runs out of the house with Maggie right behind her.)

Alex: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Son of a bitch got away.  
Maggie: Who was it?  
Mark: I don't know.   
Alex: You get a plate number?  
Mark: No i didn't.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Mark: What i mean is. The damn thing didn't have a license plate.

(They both look at him and then down the street at where the van disappeared.)

Mark: How's everyone inside?  
Maggie: Their okay. Shaken up but okay.  
Mark: Calamity and Beca?  
Alex: Calamity's got a graze on her arm but she's fine.  
Mark: And Beca?  
Alex: Bullets never touched her.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Just then they hear someone scream inside of the house.)

Serenity: Charity!

(Hearing the name they rush back into the house and over to them as get to them he looks down and sees how bad the wound it.)

Mark: Damn.

(He kneels down next to them and puts pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: Alex we need a medic.  
Alex: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone and calls into the DEO for one of their medics.)

Mark: Once we get one here you guys are all coming with us back to the DEO.

(They all nod their heads at him.)

Maggie: I'm gonna have to stay here and look after the scene.  
Alex: I understand.

(She nods her head at her.)

Mark: Calamity keep her awake.  
Calamity: Okay. Hey hey look at me.

(She does as she's told and grabs her friends hand as she talks to her. Later over at the DEO everyone's waiting for news on Charity as their waiting Mark looks around 

the room and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: It's not your fault.  
Mark: Oh i know it isn't. I mean we should of known they'd strick at the wedding.  
Alex: But we didn't. Speaking of which.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: You see what type of van it was?  
Mark: Ford panel van.   
Alex: Color?  
Mark: Black.   
Alex: You see who was driving?  
Mark: No. They were halfway down the street when i got outside. But i did manage to blow out one of the back windows.  
Alex: Okay i'll tell Maggie once she comes in.  
Mark: Okay. Where was Kelly?  
Alex: I don't know. She said she would of been off in time for the wedding.  
Mark: Huh.  
Alex: What you thinking?  
Mark: I don't really know. I really don't it's just. I don't trust her Alex.  
Alex: Why not?  
Mark: There's just something about her i don't trust. And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's dating you or the fact that she's James sister. There's nothing 

wrong with the Olsen name. It's just her.

Alex: What's sending up red flags on her?  
Mark: Well right before you two got together. Do you remember that night she was over for Game night.  
Alex: You talking about right before they announced the tour?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Alex the minute i brought up Calamity Kelly took a sudden interest in her.  
Alex: Who wouldn't she's gorgeous.  
Mark: She is.   
Alex: Oh you mean.  
Mark: Yeah. I don't know what caused her to back off all of a sudden and to go after you again but.  
Alex: You think this has anything to do with Calamity's stalker.  
Mark: I think so.  
Alex: Huh.  
Mark: Alex i don't want anything to happen anymore of the Evermoist members it's bad enough they might lose Charity.  
Alex: They won't. The doctors here are good at their jobs.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Alex: They should be given how many times they've saved your ass.

(He looks at her and laughs off the joke.)

Mark: I'm sorry whose landed in this wing of the DEO more then once? Me or you Director?

(She looks at him and the shuts up making him laugh then he turns and looks at the other's.)

Alex: She's gonna be okay.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because i can honestly say i don't know what they'll do if they lose her.  
Alex: They won't. And if they do we won't rest until we get the bastards who did this.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Over the next couple of hours they continue to wait for news on Charity as the NCPD continues their investigation into who shot up Calamity and Beca's wedding. Out on 

the balcony Mark's standing there looking out at the city as someone walks up to him.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kara: I'd ask if you're okay but i are ready know the answer to that question.  
Mark: She doesn't deserve this. Hell none of them deserve this. That woman up there dies i'm gonna kill whoever put that bullet in her.  
Kara: If Calamity doesn't beat you to it.  
Mark: I just might let her do it too.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Aside from Beca who she loves more then anything. Her bandmates mean just as much to her. If anything were to happen to either one of them. Kind of like it just 

did with Charity she'd do anything to see that the person was brought in or she'd make them regret the day they screwed with her family.

Kara: Huh.  
Mark: Kara let me tell you this.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Whoever pulled that trigger better pray the police find them before either one of the Evermoist members do.  
Kara: Seriously.  
Mark: Evermoist in a lot of ways is like The Bellas.  
Kara: Their a family.  
Mark: Yeah. And when it comes around to one of their own being in here. You better find a place to hide because there isn't a place on this earth you could hide to 

stay out of Evermoist's reach.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: I can honestly say i wouldn't wanna be in their cross hairs.  
Mark: Imagine how the Bellas felt when they met the rest of them.

(She looks at him and laughs again.)

Kara: I can imagine.  
Mark: But my point is.   
Kara: I know the point your making and your right they better pray we find them before they do.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then Alex walks up to them.)

Kara: Alex!  
Alex: I just talked to the doctors?  
Mark: And?  
Alex: She's fine. She made it through the surgery.

(He looks at her and gives off a sign of relief.)

Kara: Well that's great to hear.  
Alex: It is.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Alex: She flat lined twice on the table.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn.  
Alex: And each time it took them longer to bring her back.  
Mark: What happens if she codes again?  
Alex: Chances are they won't be able to bring her back.  
Mark: I really hate whoever did this.  
Alex: Yeah. I hear aye.  
Mark: Any news from Maggie?  
Alex: Their still looking into the van that was seen at the scene of the shooting.  
Mark: So basically.  
Alex: Basically until we can find what we're looking for.  
Mark: Alex i.  
Alex: She's alive we can all be happy about that.  
Mark: Yeah. But what the hell does that say to her bandmates who almost lost her today.  
Alex: I don't know. But Maggie say's their doing everything they can to find whoever did this.  
Mark: I know that.  
Alex: Don't give up hope that they will find them.  
Mark: Oh i don't plan on it. I just hope that the other person involved in this wasn't James sister.  
Alex: So do i.  
Kara: Why would Kelly be involved in this?  
Mark: Let's just say she took one hell of an interest in Calamity the day i brought her up.  
Kara: So if Kelly is involved in this?  
Mark: James is going to protect his sister at all cost if she is.  
Alex: Well then we hope she isn't.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks around her to go over to the Medical wing to check on his friends.)

Alex: He really doesn't like her.  
Kara: You think.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Alex come on we can all tell you're not as happy with Kelly as you were with Maggie.  
Alex: Look Maggie made it perfectly clear she wasn't interested in me anymore.  
Kara: How you know that unless you ask?

(She looks at her and then looks around not sure of what to say.)

Alex: Okay good point.  
Kara: Alex he's just worried about you and now thanks to whoever shot up Calamity and Beca's wedding.  
Alex: I know he's worried about Charity.

(Just then Kara sees someone over Alex's shoulder.)

Kara: Uh-oh.  
Alex: What?  
Kara: Kelly's here.

(Alex turns and looks at her girlfriend and then looks at her sister as they both walk back into the building down towards her as Mark remains off to the side.)

Alex: Hey.  
Kelly: Hey. Hi Kara.  
Kara: Hi.

(Over by Mark he's standing there thinking as Calamity walks up to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: One hell of a wedding day huh?  
Calamity: Yeah not so much.

(He looks at her and laughs. As she turns and faces Kelly Olsen.)

Calamity: She's still with her?  
Mark: Unfortunately.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Alex told me and Kara the news.  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm just glad she's still alive and with us.  
Mark: She tell you the rest of it?  
Calamity: Yeah. They say if she codes again there's a good chance they won't beable to bring her back.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's hope that doesn't happen.  
Calamity: Yeah. 

(As they continue to talk Calamity turns her head towards her and catches her looking at her.)

Calamity: Do you have a staring problem Olsen?  
Kelly: No.  
Calamity: Yeah well your girlfriend is right there.  
Kelly: I know that.  
Calamity: Stop staring at me. I'm happily married now.

(She looks at her and then to Alex who looks off annoyed at her girlfriends actions.)

Calamity: Fucken homewrecker.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing along with Kara who heard what she said.)

Kelly: What?  
Kara: Oh nothing. I gotta get to Catco and talk to James about this.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: Stay away from Calamity Kelly. Unlike my sister she's with the woman she loves.

(She pushes past her and walks off towards the elevator. Kelly looks at Alex who just stares back at her sister and then to her girlfriend.)

Alex: Not a ward.  
Kelly: What?  
Alex: You were staring at someone else's wife with me standing right here.  
Kelly: I'm sorry. Okay.  
Alex: No you're not. If you were sorry your eyes wouldn't keep going over to where Calamity is.

(She walks around her annoyed.)

Kelly: Alex!

(She continues to keep walking away from her. Over at Catco. Kara walks into James office.)

Kara: Hey.  
James: Hey. What's up?  
Kara: You hear what happened at Calamity and Beca's wedding?  
James: Yeah someone shot it up. Everyone okay?  
Kara: Yeah. Well one of Calamity's bandmates isn't.  
James: What happened?  
Kara: She was shot by the person who shot up the wedding.  
James: She gonna be okay?  
Kara: Yeah. But according to the doctors she coded twice on the table and with each time she coded it took them longer to bring her back.

(He looks at her and in shock.)

James: What happens if she codes again?  
Kara: They don't think they'll be able to bring her back.  
James: Gees. Cops have any leads?  
Kara: No. Maggie and Lance are still out at the scene looking it over.  
James: Okay. You want to work on this story?  
Kara: If you wouldn't mind?  
James: I don't.  
Kara: Okay.   
James: Hey.  
Kara: Yeah.  
James: Was Kelly at the Wedding?

(Kara shakes her head at him.)

Kara: According to Alex she was suppost to be off before the wedding. But she never showed up.  
James: Huh.  
Kara: Why?  
James: Because she told me she was going to the wedding.  
Kara: Huh. I wonder what kept her from going?  
James: Wish i knew. Anyway. Go ahead and get started on the story. And if you need to ask Nia for some help.  
Kara: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks out of the office as she walks out she bumps into Lena.)

Kara: Hi.  
Lena: Hi.  
Kara: You still mad at me?  
Lena: No. I'm still trying to wrap my head around my bestfriend being Supergirl but other then that. No i'm not mad.  
Kara: Okay.  
Lena: What were you in James office for?  
Kara: Someone shot up Calamity and Beca's wedding.  
Lena: Oh god.  
Kara: Yeah. Let's just say Mark's not to happy at moment.  
Lena: Why?  
Kara: One of the Evermoist members was shot.  
Lena: Oh my god.  
Kara: Yeah. So i went in to see if i could write on the case.  
Lena: Well he couldn't of picked a better person to write it.  
Kara: Yeah i know.  
Lena: I'm sure she'll be okay Kara. And you guys will get whoever did it.  
Kara: I sure as hell hope so. Because Mark's really blaming himself for this.  
Lena: Yeah well he shouldn't be.  
Kara: I know. Anyway. I better go get started on this.  
Lena: Okay.

(She nods her head at her as she walks off towards her desk to go get started on the artical. Over the next couple of days the NCPD and the DEO continue to search for 

the person or persons responsible for the shooting during Calamity and Beca's wedding as they continue the search into who did the shooting Mark continues to blame 

himself for the shooting in the first place the more he blames himself the more annoyed he gets whenever Kelly shows up to the DEO to see Alex. Over at the DEO over at 

his station Mark's looking over some video footage as Kelly walks into the room hearing her walking towards him he turns and looks at her then gets up to walk away 

from her and go up to see Charity as he gets to the stairs he walks up and goes to see her as he gets to her room he walks in and taps Calamity's shoulder getting her 

to look up at him.)

Mark: Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest.  
Calamity: I'm are right Mark.  
Mark: Calamity she's doing fine. Alex said so herself. Now go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Go spend sometime with that wife of yours.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: You called Beca my wife. That's still weird to hear.  
Mark: It is. But you will get use to. Now go. I'll sit up here with her until either Serenity Or Veracity come back to see her.  
Calamity: Okay. How am i.  
Mark: Hey Vas.  
Susan: Yeah.  
Mark: Can you give Calamity a ride back to the hotel?  
Susan: Sure thing.  
Calamity: Okay. Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. And if anything changes i will call and let one of you guys know.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She gets up to leave as she walks out of the room she closes the door behind her and walks off as she walks off he sits down and watches her sleep as he's watching 

her. Later Mark's still in the room with Charity as Alex walks up to the room and sees Mark in there watching over Charity as she's watching him she feels bad for him 

then she turns and walks off. Over at the hotel Calamity's lying down on the bed as Beca walks back into the room to see her still lying there.)

Beca: Hey you.

(Calamity looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her as she lies down next to her and lies her head down onto her wife's chest and wraps her arm around her 

waist.)

Beca: She's okay babe.

(She looks up at her.)

Calamity: Yeah i know she is. I'm more thinking about how much this is bugging Mark is all.  
Beca: I know he feels so damn guilty.  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean we all keep telling him it wasn't his fault but.  
Beca: I know.  
Calamity: Makes you wonder if he gets over it?  
Beca: Calamity after the whole thing with Jesse kidnapping you and well nearly having you killed with the beatings and well having you shot in front of me on the 

screen.

Calamity: Yeah. I've been wondering about that?

(Beca sits up and looks at her.)

Beca: As much as i hated it. I kept thinking if i kept dating him he'd leave you alone. But once i did. All he did was keep up with the threats. Calamity the threats 

were getting so bad that it took it everything from either one of the girls not to beat on him. 

(Calamity sits up and looks at her.)

Calamity: What you mean?  
Beca: I mean One day Chloe came to get me so we could hang out. But Jesse was there and told me i could only go out with them if he was with us.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Beca: Yeah as he put it he wanted to make sure we wouldn't run into you and the other Evermoist members.  
Calamity: New York's a big city.  
Beca: I know that. But he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was keeping me away from you.  
Calamity: Explains why he was always gloating whenever we would pass by each other.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: As much as i love you and that is a lot.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: I can't help but feel like it's also my fault.  
Calamity: It's not. And we know that.  
Beca: Jesse will make it seem like it is.  
Calamity: But it's not. And well Jesse knows what he can do with his threats.  
Beca: And what's that?  
Calamity: Stick up where sun don't shine.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Even with your friend in the hospital you can still manage to make me laugh.  
Calamity: Yeah well joking around is my way of keeping my mind off of the what if's.  
Beca: And?  
Calamity: Being here with you is really doing that. In fact.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she deepens it. Back over at the DEO Mark's still in Charity's room as Serenity and Veracity walk in.)

Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. Where's?  
Mark: She's back at the hotel with Beca.  
Veracity: Good. She could use the rest and well sometime with Beca.  
Mark: Yeah. But i have a feeling their not really sleeping.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: Just look at Supergirls face.  
Kara: Not fair. There are times where i really hate my super hearing.  
Serenity: Why?  
Mark: She heard them doing the nasty.

(The other two members of Evermoist start laughing at her face as she continues to blush.)

Mark: Time to take a picture and send it to her girlfriend.  
Kara: No don't you dare take a picture and send it to her.  
Mark: Oh come on. Kate would get a kick out of it.  
Kara: No.  
Mark: Awe she's no fun.  
Serenity: I bet. How she doing?  
Charity: Why don't you ask me yourself?

(They look at her and laugh as Mark stands up and walks away from her so they can walk to her side of the bed and talk to her.)

Mark: I'm gonna go get Alex.  
Kara: Okay.

(He walks out of the room go to find Alex. Down at central Command Mark walks up to his station and looks at the video footage from outside of his house as he's 

looking someone walks up to him.)

Winn: You are right?  
Mark: I've been watching this footage over and over for the past two days and i have yet to see anything.  
Winn: When was this?  
Mark: About an hour or two before the wedding.   
Winn: Let me work on it and see if i can't find anything on what's going on.  
Mark: Okay. I gotta go find Alex anyway.  
Alex: Find me for what?

(Mark turns and looks at her then starts laughing.)

Mark: Charity's awake.  
Alex: Okay. Thanks.  
Mark: You bet. You are right?  
Alex: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: Anyway. Where's Kara?  
Mark: She's up in Charity's room hating her Super hearing.

(Alex looks at him.)

Mark: She flew by the hotel and heard Calamity and Beca doing the nasty.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She was turning the same shade of red as her cap. No wait as Barry's suit.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah i wanted to get a picture and send it to Kate.  
Alex: But.  
Mark: She said no.

(Alex starts laughing then calms down.)

Alex: You got it anyway didn't you?  
Mark: Yup. I just sent it to her through the computer.

(She walks off laughing as she's laughing a Breach opens behind them and Kate walks out making Mark laugh as it closes up behind her and she walks over to him.)

Mark: Hi Kate.  
Kate: Hi. Seriously.  
Mark: Hey she's the one who was blushing because Beca and Calamity were doing the nasty.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: How is Charity doing?  
Mark: She's good. She's awake. I should really call Calamity and let her know.  
Kate: You really wanna interrupt them?  
Mark: Yeah no.

(They start laughing as Kara walks up to them and kisses her girlfriend then pulls away from her as Winn finds something and gets Mark's attention and he walks over to 

him as he gets to him he looks up at the screen as their looking over the video footage Mark continues to keep a look out for the van that he saw leaving the scene of 

the shooting. As they continue to go over the video footage Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Zeke what you got?  
Zeke: I just talked to Aubrey's father.  
Mark: And?  
Zeke: Mark Marley escaping was planned.

(He looks up and then over to Kate and Kara.)

Mark: What?  
Zeke: According to the prison records she had only one visitor.  
Mark: Who was the visitor?  
Zeke: Kelly Olsen.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Kara get James here right now.  
Kara: Sure thing.

(She rushes off to go call him.)

Mark: Kate go find Maggie and Lance i'll explain it all once everyone is here.

(She nods her head at him as he tosses her the key's to his bike.)

Mark: Don't damage my baby Kane.  
Kate: I won't.

(She rushes off. Later back over at the DEO up in one of the conference rooms Mark's sitting up there waiting for everyone to show up. Just then the door opens and 

Alex walks in followed by Maggie and Lance.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: What's going on?  
Mark: In a minute i want James in on this.  
Maggie: Okay. But you know he's going defend her.  
Mark: Yeah but i just got something from the prison in Spain.  
Maggie: Confirming what he's not gonna believe.  
Mark: Yeah. Which means.  
Maggie: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then James walks in followed by Kara and Kate.)

Kate: I didn't even dent it.  
Mark: Thank you. Wish i could say the same thing of Wynonna whenever she used it.

(Alex starts laughing as he gives her the finger.)

James: What's going on Kara said it was important.  
Mark: It is and you're not gonna like it.  
James: What?  
Mark: I've got a contact in the Military mainly due to the whole USO tour two years ago.  
James: Yeah i remember we did a story on it.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Um about two three weeks ago i got a call from him saying that Calamity's stalker had escaped prison.

(He grabs up the remote and brings up the photo of her.)

Kara: That looks like me.  
Mark: She does. But you're not as big of a bitch.  
Kara: Thank you.

(They start laughing at her face as Kara lightly pushes her girlfriend back making her laugh more.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Anyway. During that same tour she managed to get two guys onto the military base that the first USO show was taking place on.  
Alex: How the hell did she manage to get them onto the base?  
Mark: I don't know. We've been trying to figure that one out the last two years. But haven't been able to find out anything.  
Maggie: Where was this base?  
Mark: In Spain. Which is where Beca and the rest of the Bellas saw Calamity again. At least just Beca.   
Kara: I remember now.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Beca and Calamity dated for about four years before she supposedly cheated on her.  
Mark: Yeah. For the longest time Beca didn't believe her until she sent this picture to her.

(He puts up the picture and Maggie sees it.)

Maggie: For someone who said she cheated on Beca.  
Mark: I know. I've looked at this picture a number of times and Calamity has even confirmed that's not her.  
Alex: Where would she of been during this time?  
Mark: At practice with her bandmates.

(They look at him.)

James: What collage did Beca and the rest of the Bella's go to?  
Mark: Barden University.  
James: And how long did her and Calamity date for?  
Mark: Four years. They were dating in High school.  
James: Okay that makes much more sense.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Lance: Okay so what's this woman's deal with Beca?  
Mark: She's married to her.  
Lance: Oh. she's got a thing for?  
Mark: She does.   
Lance: Oh. So whose the woman with her?  
Mark: No idea. And to let Lance know. It's not Beca Marley has a crush on.  
Lance: Oh. Oh. She's got a crush on Beca's wife.  
Mark: That she does. And i can honestly see why.

(They start laughing at Kara's face.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mark: What? You met her before you ever met Kate.  
Kara: She's hot so sue me.  
Mark: Na it'll cost to many rainbows.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing then calm down.)

Alex: Anyway.   
Mark: Right. I have Winn going over the video footage from the base.  
Alex: Anything?  
Mark: Nothing as of yet.  
James: What am i doing here?  
Mark: Right. After Marley had kidnapped Calamity she very stupidly took her back to the hotel.  
Alex: Yup that's really stupid.  
Mark: Yeah. Mainly when that hotel is right across the street from the hotel that DJ Khaled was staying at.  
Maggie: And no one thought that was suspicious?  
Mark: Anyone who would of found it suspicious would of been anyone who saw it. But no one was around at the time this van pulled up outside of the hotel.  
Alex: Where was everyone?  
Mark: Well the Bella's were up in their room or they were across the street at the hotel.  
Alex: Her bandmates?  
Mark: Are ready there and waiting for her.  
Lance: How long after the Bella's showed up did it take for them to wonder where she is?  
Mark: About five minutes.

(He nods his head at him.)

Alex: But with them being a band you'd think they would of waited.  
Mark: True. But Serenity said she'd gotten this text from her saying she was going to be a little late and that they should go ahead and leave without her.  
Maggie: How would she of gotten off of the base?  
Mark: I don't know. Serenity even found it weird. But didn't think anything of it.  
Alex: Unless they thought she was going to be going with the Bella's.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: What?  
Mark: The Bella's had left before Evermoist did.

(They look at him and then put their heads down.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Zeke had told me before the show that a ford panel van matching that one there managed to get onto base twenty minutes before the show started.  
Alex: Which means.  
Mark: Which means someone on that base was in on the kidnapping and turned a blind eye to it.  
Maggie: Who?  
Mark: No idea. Once again we've been looking into it but. No leads as to who was manning that gate the night Marley went after her.  
Alex: There anything else?  
Mark: Yeah during rehearsals Marley had some how managed to get onto base.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: No clue. Hell for all we know this guy could of just lifted the gate and said here have at it.  
Alex: A lazy guard who would of figured.  
Mark: Yeah. But you'd think with something as big as the USO tour. They'd have a guard who would pay more attention to who they let onto the base.  
Alex: Apparently this guy didn't care enough.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: Was she there for Calamity?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Lance: Who noticed her first?  
Mark: I did. And during what they call the Riff off i walked over to her and told her to leave.  
Alex: Did she?  
Mark: No and i tried to get her to leave. That was until Calamity showed up and told me she could handle her.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: She managed to get her to leave.  
Alex: But she some how managed to get a van onto the base and no one questioned it?  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Lance: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. After that night everything was going just fine Marley had been arrested.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: Through out those two years since she was arrested to Jesse making his appearance again.  
Maggie: Dickhead.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure those aren't the words Beca's thinking of when it comes around to Calamity.  
Maggie: Sorry.  
Mark: No. Don't apologize she'd agree with you.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

James: Okay. So i still don't know why i was called in.  
Mark: Right. He called me just before i had you called in.  
James: Okay.  
Mark: They had been looking into the visitor's log.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: And Marley's escape was planned.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: She had help.  
Kara: Who?  
Mark: Through out her two year stay at the prison in Spain she had only one visitor?  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Kelly Olsen!

(James looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Kara: James did you know Kelly knew Marley Rose?  
James: No i didn't.  
Kate: Why would Kelly help Marley escape?  
James: Calamity!  
Mark: Yeah. You remember that night she came to Game night and i brought up both Beca and Calamity.  
James: Yeah Kelly took a sudden interest in her.  
Mark: A little to quickly to be honest.  
James: And up until that night and well i thought it was Alex she wanted.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm sorry James.  
James: Don't be sorry it's right there in front of me.  
Kara: What we do? I mean we can't just go up to her and say hey we know you're the reason Marley Rose got out.  
Mark: No we can't we'll need something other then her just going to visit her.  
Kate: Well she told Alex she would be off before the wedding.  
Mark: But she never showed up.  
James: She could just as easy say she had a last minute patient come in.  
Mark: He's got a good point. Wait doesn't Kelly's office have camera's in?  
James: I believe so.

(He walks out of the conference room and down towards Winn. Who looks up at him.)

Winn: Hey perfect timing.  
Mark: Why what's going on?  
Winn: I was able to find the video footage from the night of the opening show of the USO tour in Spain.  
Mark: And?  
Winn: And we have as you said a white ford panel van pulling onto the base.  
Mark: And the guard?  
Winn: Is nowhere near his post which i'm guessing is where he's suppost to be until he's reliefed right?  
Mark: Yeah. I asked Zeke to send over the duty log from that night.  
Alex: And?

(Mark grabs up the tablet and brings up the list as he's looking he finds the name of the solider who was suppost to be guarding the gate that night and gets annoyed.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: The man who was guarding the gate that night is one of our agents.

(He shows her the list and gets annoyed.)

Alex: Young!  
Hayden: Yes director.  
Alex: Get Rogers up here and have him meet us up in the conference room.  
Hayden: Yes Ma'am.

(He walks off as Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Alex: We'll get him.  
Mark: Oh i know we will but.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: If he is working with Marley.  
Alex: He's gonna lawyer up?  
Mark: Yeah he is.  
Alex: Yeah well luckily in this building he doesn't have rights.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he gets an idea.)

Mark: Young send him to the training room.  
Hayden: Yes sir.

(He continues to walk off as Mark walks off towards the training room. Later over in the training room Mark's getting ready as Calamity and Beca walk into the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: Alex tell you guys.  
Calamity: Yeah she said Marley's escape was planned.  
Mark: It was.  
Beca: Okay. So what's going on?  
Mark: We found out who was guarding the gate the day of the opening show in Spain.  
Calamity: Who?

(Mark points behind them and they turn to see who it is.)

Beca: Him.  
Mark: Yeah military bases have rules whenever you're on guard duty you're not to leave your post until you're reliefed.  
Calamity: And he wasn't?  
Mark: He was not. We looked over the video footage from the time they arrived to the time of the show.  
Beca: So he's the reason that Marley and those two guys got onto the base.  
Mark: Yeah. He's old friends with Marley.  
Calamity: Is he now?  
Mark: Aren't you Rogers?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Beca: What you do to him?  
Mark: I didn't do anything to him.  
Calamity: So?  
Mark: Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I barely touched him.  
Calamity: He's cowering in a corner.  
Kate: That's what make's this all the more fun.  
Mark: She's a real bitch if you piss her off.  
Kate: I really am.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: What he tell you?  
Mark: Nothing that we didn't are ready know.  
Kate: All he kept saying was that he didn't wanna leave his post due to his commanding officer being on his ass about something.  
Calamity: For what?  
Mark: Wish we knew.

(Just then Winn rushes into the room.)

Winn: Guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: You guys need to come see this.

(The four of them walk out of the training room.)

Mark: Park put him into a cell.  
Mike: Yes sir. Let's go Rogers.

(He picks him up and they walk off towards center command as they get there they look up on the screen and see both Marley and Jesse together.)

Mark: Oh look it's Calamity's stalker and the life threatener.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Beca: What you two want now?  
Jesse: Beca how you been?

(She grabs her wife's hand getting her to look down.)

Calamity: It's okay baby.  
Beca: I know. I just want them to know that.  
Calamity: I love you.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again which pisses both Jesse and Marley off then they pull away from each other.)

Jesse: You realize she's half way out of this country by this point right?  
Beca: Oh can i tell him?  
Alex: Have at it.  
Beca: Thank you.

(She looks up at the screen and shows them her hand which gets them to look at each other in shock.)

Jesse: No no no. This can't be happening.  
Calamity: Oh it is. And there's nothing either one of you can do.  
Mark: And before you even think about making anymore threats Swanson i would really think about that first.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Beca: Calamity's my wife now. So there really isn't anything either one of you can do about it.  
Marley: Wanna bet?  
Mark: You do realize Marley that they know you just signed that Marriage license right?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Marley: I.  
Calamity: You know it's one thing to make up a lie about me cheating on Beca was one thing. It's another to try and force me into a marriage i didn't even want.  
Marley: You know i could of had you had he not screwed things up.

(Mark looks at Alex whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Awe yes we all know how big of a dick Jesse can be.

(Beca hides her face in her wife's side trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: I didn't do anything. But do as you asked.  
Marley: I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even get that right.  
Jesse: Not my fault you couldn't land Ever bitch there.

(Mark's looking at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Now there's a nickname for the band i never thought of.

(They start laughing then calm down as the rest of Evermoist walk down and head over to Calamity and Beca Marley seeing Serenity and Veracity gets nervous as she sees 

the looks on their faces.)

Serenity: Hey look it's our lead singers stalker.  
Veracity: It's amazing she's still alive.

(She looks around nervously.)

Mark: Oh she won't be out long enough to continue with what she's planning.

(They look at him and nod their heads as he walks off with a team of DEO agents.)

Marley: Where's he going?  
Alex: I don't know. He never tells me anything.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Keep them distracted smart asses.

(Alex looks at Maggie whose trying to keep from laughing. Later out at the warehouse a group of DEO hummers pull up outside of it and they all get out of them once 

their out they grab up their weapons and look around the area. As their looking Mark looks around the warehouse.)

Mark: Director do you guys have them still in the building?  
Alex: No. They hung up after you left.  
Mark: Damn.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Something isn't right.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: I mean something isn't right. This dock doesn't have anyone on it.  
Alex: Winn!

(He goes into looking up the dock their at once he finds it he knows it.)

Winn: Alex!  
Calamity: Oh my god.  
Alex: What?  
Calamity: That's the one Jesse had me at.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah i heard. Damn it.   
Alex: Mark walk up to it and search that fucken building high and low.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Maggie: Alex!  
Alex: Mark keep an eye out for any explose.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. Let's move.

(They all rush towards the building as they get there one of the agents feels around the door.)

Agent: We're clear.  
Mark: Are right get it open.

(Just then Winn comes over the comms.)

Winn: No Mark wait.

(But it's to late and the agent breaks the door down which causes the building to explodes sending the agents back. Over at the DEO everyone looks up at the screens at 

the exploding building. Alex looks at the building exploding and looks at Maggie who looks around the room at the other agents Mark's friends included.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(Calamity grabs her and hugs her. Over by Winn he puts his head down and quickly gets up then throws his comm down and looks at Alex.)

Winn: NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. After this chapter there are two more left. And i promise you that Jesse and Marley will get their's by the end of this. So i hope you guys stick with me. I know i'm an ass i keep leaving you guys with Cliff hangers but i swear this will be the last one. But if you did feel free to leave a comment below.


	9. Nick Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the warehouse another group of DEO hummers arrive on scene as they drive up Alex looks at the warehouse that's in flames and looks around for her agents and quickly gets out of it as she gets out she closes the door and looks around for anyone. Over by Mark he starts coming too and looks around the area as he's looking around he starts to move and tries to get up but can't he looks at his leg and sees a piece of rebar sticking out of his leg.)

Mark: Awe fuck.

(He looks around to see where he is but can't see anything. Over by Alex she's looking at Maggie and her partner as she sees movement to her left and rushes over to them. As she reaches him he looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey boss.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Not really.

(He points to his leg and she sees the rebar sticking out of it.)

Alex: It must of come from the building when it went off.  
Mark: That's what i'm thinking. Oh god.  
Alex: I'm gonna call Kara.  
Mark: Okay.

(She gets over her comms to call Kara in to come and get him as she's waiting for her one of the other agents rushes up to them.)

Susan: Mark!

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hi.  
Alex: Have you heard from Supergirl?  
Susan: No. Hell we didn't even hear anything coming from the comms before the building went up.

(She looks at them and then looks around the area.)

Alex: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I didn't hear anything. It's almost like they knew we'd track them to this warehouse.  
Susan: Would they of still been inside?  
Mark: Doubt it. Oh god this hurts.

(Alex looks at his leg and rips open the area where the rebar is sticking out of it.)

Susan: How bad is it?  
Alex: It's bad. We can't remove it. Until we can get him into surgery.  
Susan: First a member of Evermoist gets injured thanks to them.  
Alex: And now we're down an agent and many other's.  
Susan: You stay with us are right.  
Mark: And leave two pretty faces behind. Noway in hell.

(They start laughing at him as Kara lands behind them and rushes over to them.)

Alex: Get him back to the DEO fast.  
Kara: Okay.  
Alex: Just be careful with his leg.  
Kara: Are right.

(She picks him up and quickly flies off with him to the DEO. As she flies off with him Maggie and Lance walks up to them.)

Maggie: Fire departments here and their gonna put the fire out.  
Alex: Okay.  
Maggie: We'll find them Danvers.  
Alex: Yeah i know we will. Only thing is now.  
Maggie: They won't be getting off Scott free we'll make sure of that.

(She nods her head at her as she walks off. Later that day back at the DEO in Mark's room he's asleep after coming out of surgery as he's sleeping someone walks into the room and walks over to his bedside and sits down and waits for him to wake up. Over in Charity's room. Calamity's in there with Beca talking with Charity after finding out what happened to Mark out at the warehouse.)

Charity: He okay?  
Calamity: Yeah he's fine.   
Beca: Alex said the rebar barley missed a major Artie in his leg.  
Charity: Well that's always good to hear.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: What the hell are we going to do?  
Calamity: What you mean?  
Beca: Babe with those two still out there.  
Calamity: I know.   
Charity: Well you two are married now. So there's really nothing they can do about it now?  
Calamity: Yeah we know that. But we all know they won't give up. I mean they've are ready tried to kill you and Mark i think they did manage to kill half the agents on Mark's team.  
Beca: That is something they won't be taking lightly.  
Charity: I know that.

(As they continue to talk Alex is watching them from outside of the room and walks off as Kate walks up to her.)

Alex: What you find?  
Kate: Not a whole hell of a lot.  
Alex: Meaning?  
Kate: Meaning they knew what the hell they doing when they set that building off.  
Alex: Yeah Mark and Vasquez said they couldn't hear Winn's warning when he called out to them.  
Kate: Think they put up sometime of transmission blocker?  
Alex: Sounds like it. Did the police come across anything?  
Kate: No. At least i don't know yet. Maggie and Lance are still going over the scene with the other detectives.  
Alex: Okay.

(They continue to talk as they walk down to center command as they get there Winn looks up at them.)

Alex: What you got Winn?  
Winn: Well.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Winn: It's better if i show you.

(He brings up the video footage from outside of the warehouse as their watching it they see the building up and watch all of the agents on Mark's team fly backwards.)

Kate: They knew they were there.  
Alex: Yeah. Mark said something didn't seem right.  
Kate: Were they at least in the building when it went off?  
Winn: No. They managed to run out the back before the damn thing went up.  
Kate: Okay so not only do they do they injure one of Calamity's bandmates.  
Alex: Their one of the reasons why Mark is up there and five other of my agents are dead.  
Kate: Alex this isn't just about getting Beca and Calamity anymore.  
Alex: It's about revenge.  
Kate: Yeah. Which is what you'll be looking for.  
Alex: Yeah.   
Kate: But you can't have it until we find them.  
Alex: I know. But when it comes around to Jesse once we find them.  
Kate: Let Calamity have him?  
Alex: Yes.  
Kate: Okay.  
Winn: Not to mention this.

(He shows them who else was there.)

Alex: Who the hell is that?  
Chloe: Oh my god.

(They turn and look at her.)

Kate: What?  
Chloe: Alex that's Theo.  
Alex: Who the hell is Theo?  
Amy: He works for DJ Khaled.  
Kate: That guy you guys were in competition with Evermoist for.  
Chloe: Yeah. I mean we didn't get to open for him as a group. But Beca did.  
Amy: Theo was a big part of the reason as to why she got that chance.  
Winn: How did the other acts take the news?  
Chloe: Calamity and the other members of Evermoist took it well. A little upset but they took it better then one of the acts.   
Amy: Hell he wasn't even invited on the tour.  
Alex: Who was it?  
Amy: We don't know. He disappeared right as we got up onto the stage with Beca.  
Kate: Huh.  
Alex: What?  
Kate: Well like they just said he's a big part of the reason why Beca was chosen to open for Khaled on her own.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kate: Who the hell was this other act. I mean from what i read on that tour. There was only three other acts on it. Them being the forth and final act.  
Alex: You thinking?  
Kate: I'm thinking that one act was there to try and cause trouble. But couldn't do to the fact that it was the USO tour.  
Alex: And he couldn't get onto the base.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: How did the other two acts take the news?  
Chloe: Saddle up were just as upset but they didn't take it to personally.   
Amy: Neither did Young Sparrow for that matter.  
Alex: Okay so we've got three other acts who weren't to pissed off about not being chosen.  
Kate: So who the hell was that person at the final show?  
Alex: Good question.  
Kate: Do you think your boyfriend might know?  
Chloe: Chicago didn't really see the act list. But i can always try and find out.  
Alex: Please do. Because the sooner we find out who that guy was the faster we can find Jesse and Marley.  
Chloe: Okay i'll go call him now.

(Alex nods her head at her as Beca comes down the stairs with Calamity behind her.)

Beca: Wait is that?  
Amy: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why would he be with Marley and Jesse?  
Alex: That's what we're trying to figure out.  
Beca: Damn. He seemed so nice too.  
Alex: They always are.  
Calamity: He might of seemed nice to you. But to me.  
Alex: What?  
Calamity: To me he seemed kind of creepy.  
Amy: Why?  
Calamity: Well for one thing during one of the stops on the tour me and the other girls were talking to him and he was talking to us. But that was until you guys would pass by and he'd drop the conversation we were having and rush off after you guys.

(Beca looks at her wife and then up to Theo.)

Beca: Damn.  
Kate: Yeah i'd call that creepy.  
Calamity: Serenity pointed it out that day actually.  
Alex: What?  
Calamity: How quickly he would drop the conversation with us to chase after them.

(Flashback to two years ago. During the USO tour over at the venue on one of their many stops during the tour Evermoist are talking to Theo as the Bella's walk by as they continue to talk to him he looks off in their direction then he starts walking off and say's something to them as he's walking away.)

Theo: Yeah yeah he's watching you too.  
Serenity: Hey.

(As they watch him walk of Calamity watches him along with the other's.)

Serenity: Have you guys noticed something.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: No what?  
Serenity: Whenever they walk by he's suddenly no longer interested in whatever act he's talking to.  
Charity: Almost like Beca has a stalker in him.

(Calamity looks at her bandmates and then down the hall where her girlfriend is walking with the rest of the Bella's.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Veracity: Her ex isn't bad enough?  
Charity: Guess not.  
Calamity: There's nothing we can really do about it.  
Serenity: Calamity!  
Calamity: That's not how i mean't for it to come out.  
Serenity: Oh.  
Calamity: I mean't we can't really proof he's doing anything wrong. I mean he works for Khaled.  
Charity: And following your ex around like a lost little puppy.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'll talk to Beca later.  
Serenity: You two really getting close again?  
Calamity: Yeah we are. And if one day we want to try again. I'm not about to let that bastard get in the way.  
Serenity: You're ruthless.  
Calamity: Isn't that one of the reasons you guys asked me to be the lead singer?  
Charity: Kind of.

(They start laughing as they walk off down the hallway. End of flashback. As the flashback ends. Calamity looks at her wife and laughs.)

Calamity: What?

(Beca looks at her making Kate and Alex laugh at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: Babe you just got twenty times hotter.

(Calamity looks at her and then to the other two who are laughing at her face.)

Chloe: Yup your getting laid tonight.  
Calamity: Oh boy.

(They start laughing at her face as she grabs Beca in and kisses her getting her to laugh in the kiss then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Yeah your definitely getting laid.  
Calamity: I can't wait.  
Beca: Speaking of which.  
Alex: I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind you two using his quarters.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her and walks off towards his quarters as they walk off Kate walks off laughing.)

Alex: That and it keeps my sister from blushing the next time she sees them.  
Kate: Yeah i'm sure that's the reason you told them to use Mark's quarters.  
Alex: It's not. But it's a start.

(She starts laughing then calms down. Over the next a couple of weeks the NCPD and The DEO continue to search for Marley Jesse and Theo as they continue on with the investigation on who blew up the warehouse that killed a number of DEO agents and injured Mark. Charity is up and walking around the DEO as one of the Bellas walk up to her and smile.)

Emily: Look at you up and walking.  
Charity: Yeah. How you and Cynthia doing?  
Emily: We're good. You look good.  
Calamity: Wow. Nothing like flirting when your girlfriend is standing right behind you.

(They start laughing as Emily pushes Calamity making her laugh at her.)

Cynthia: I'm use to it.  
Emily: All i said was that she looked good. Gees.

(She goes to walk off but Beca grabs her making her laugh as she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Cynthia: Anyway. How's Mark doing?  
Calamity: He's good he's still confined to his bed. But other then that.  
Charity: I was just with him.  
Calamity: He complaining?  
Charity: Actually he's not.   
Calamity: You mean he's a better patient then Alex?  
Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: It's true.

(She looks at her as the other's laugh at her face.)

Kara: Kate's worse.  
Kate: Am not.  
Kara: Yes you are Babe. You're worse then my sister. I never thought i'd date someone worse then her.  
Maggie: That's even true.  
Kate: Why the hell am i being ganged up on?  
Kara: You're so pretty.

(Kate looks at her as the members of Evermoist and the Bellas start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Kiss ass.  
Kara: Yes you do.  
Calamity: Wow.

(She goes to walk off but Beca grabs her arm making her laugh.)

Beca: So do you.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: Anyway. Any luck in tracking down mine and my wife's stalkers?  
Maggie: No. It's almost like they've gone off the grid.  
Charity: Gees.  
Cynthia: Well we gotta do something.  
Maggie: And we are. It's just a matter of time until we find them.  
Alex: We just need to figure out where their hiding.  
Maggie: The faster we find out where their hiding the better.  
Alex: I know.

(Over the next couple of months the search for Jesse Marley and Theo continues as they NCPD and the DEO continue to work on the case of the warehouse that exploded and injured Mark plus killing a number of DEO agents as the investigation continues Kate helps and trains Calamity in case Jesse comes after her again as their training she continues to help Calamity with her fighting as their training continues she goes to grab her arm only to have Calamity quickly move out of the way and Kate goes forward making her laugh.)

Kate: You're getting there.  
Calamity: I know better then to get cocky with you Kate.  
Kate: At least you're learning fast enough on that.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: I can't say the same thing of Olsen.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: Look i know you don't like him. But he's friends with Kara and he's Kelly's brother.  
Calamity: I realize that.  
Kate: Okay good. Anyway. I better go shower and get ready for my lunch date with Kara.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Kate: You're doing good.  
Calamity: I have one hell of a teacher.  
Kate: Don't tell Alex that.

(They start laughing as she walks out of the training room as she walks out Calamity walks back towards her things as someone walks into the room as they walk in she looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: James Olsen!  
James: Hi.  
Calamity: You want something?  
James: Just wanna know why you don't like my sister?  
Calamity: I don't have a problem with your sister.   
James: So it is me?  
Calamity: No it's not. Look i'm just fed up with being locked up in this building all because of my wife's ex boy toy and stalker not to mention mine. Won't take no for a fucken answer.  
James: Oh.  
Calamity: I just want to have a marriage where i won't be afraid to step outside. And i won't be able to have one of those with those three still out there.   
James: Yeah well maybe they want to be with you guys.  
Calamity: And we want to be together. She loves me and i love her. So don't stand here tell me that i don't because i'm sick of hearing it. 

(He puts his hands up in surrender.)

Calamity: I get it your sister likes Alex. But i really wish she'd leave me my wife and our bandmates the hell out of it.  
James: She's not.  
Calamity: Right that's why you called Maggie a homewrecker when your sister is the one who did the breaking up with her.  
James: I.  
Calamity: I love my wife and i'll be damned if i let someone like Theo or Jesse Swanson keep me from her any longer. He had his chance with her and the jackass blew it. And before you go and say i cheated on her. I'm just gonna say this and you're gonna listen.  
James: What?  
Calamity: I didn't. And i'm tried of hearing that i did something. That i wouldn't of knowingly or willingly ended up supposedly doing.  
James: Calamity!  
Calamity: Stay out of my way Olsen and while you're at it stay the hell away from my wife. And while you're at it keep your sister away from me or i'll have her arrested for harassment.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her and pulls her back towards him as she's trying to break free of his grip he shoves her to the ground he goes to kick her in the ribs only to have her move out of the way and kick his leg's out from under him sending him down to the ground and she quickly kicks up and lands on her feet as she looks down at him.)

Calamity: I'm not so easy to beat on anymore Olsen. So like i said tell your sister to stay the hell away from me or she won't be the only one going to prison.

(He gets up to go after her only to have her move out of the way as she ducks he goes to hit her only to have her duck out of the way again getting him to lose his footing. He turns and looks at her as he stands up and goes after her again as he goes after her she moves out of the way and pushes him forward she turns around in time as a fist comes into her view and blocks it then shoves him back. Getting tried of her pushing him around he attacks her sending her to the ground as they land he starts beating on her as someone rushes into the room seeing what's going on they run out and go to find Mark. Out in the main part of the DEO they run up to him.)

Aubrey: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Aubrey: You need to get to the training room.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Emily: James is going nuts and he's attacking Calamity.

(He looks at her and then rushes off towards the room but not before he gives an order to Brainy.

Mark: Get a hold of Director Danvers.  
Brainy: Yes sir.

(As he continues onto the room as he gets there he sees him beating on her as he gets to him he tackles him to the ground and punches him sending his head to the side as he's beating on him Mark punches him one last time knocking him out as he gets up and rushes over to Calamity whose looking up at the ceiling trying to get her barring's back.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Ow.  
Mark: What happened?  
Calamity: I was in here trying to pack up my stuff when he came in and tried to start trouble.  
Mark: He say anything?  
Calamity: No. But i could tell he wanted to.  
Mark: Are right. How'd you do?  
Calamity: Pretty damn well until he tackled me to the ground and started beating on me.   
Mark: Okay. Well Alex is on her way okay.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Park put him into a cell.  
Mike: Yes sir. Let's go Olsen.

(They get him up and walk him out of the room as Beca rushes in and over to her wife.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She leans down and kisses her forehead then places her head against her's.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Maggie's willing to arrest him if she wants to press charges against him.

(Calamity looks at her and then to her wife and nods her head at her.)

Maggie: Okay. James Olsen you're under arrest for assault you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to have an attorney present during questioning if you can't afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you by the justice department do you understand these rights that have just been given to you?  
James: Yes i do.  
Maggie: Okay let's go.

(They walk of with him towards the elevator.)

Mark: Can you stand?  
Calamity: Yeah i think so.

(He stands up and helps her up once she's up she falls into him and he picks her up and walks out of the room with her as they walk out they head up to the Medbay as they get there he lies her down onto the gurney so they can look her over. Out on the walk out Mark's leaning on the railing as someone walks up to him.)

Charity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Charity: She gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah she'll be fine.   
Charity: You realize Kelly is gonna come down here and start trouble.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. But she wanted to press charges.  
Charity: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: I know you're worried about her.  
Charity: She's one of my bestfriends.  
Mark: I know that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Charity: You know.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: I don't know if anyone has said this yet but.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: We've been doing a lot of talking lately and we've been thinking about going back out on tour.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Really?  
Charity: Yeah i mean we had a blast on the last two tours we did with the Bellas.  
Mark: Well unless you guys have new music coming out.  
Charity: We do actually.  
Mark: Oh.  
Charity: Yeah Emily's been helping us write new music for another album.  
Mark: Well if i do say so myself.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: I am impressed.  
Charity: Yeah but sush don't tell Calamity she might hurt me.  
Mark: Okay.

(They start laughing as they continue on with talking. Back in the room Calamity's in she's lying there waiting for someone to come in and see her as she's sitting there she thinks back to when they found out about the Bellas. Flashback to four years ago. over at Calamity's apartment she's in the kitchen doing something as the news comes on and one of her bandmates gets her attention.)

Serenity: Hey Calamity.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Didn't you say you dated one of the Bellas?

(Charity smacks her arm.)

Serenity: Shit sorry Cal.  
Calamity: It's fine. And yes I did why?  
Veracity: Because their on the news.

(She walks out of the kitchen and sees the news.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Charity: I don't think that's what they wanted.  
Calamity: Nope.

(She grabs up her phone and calls Beca. Over at Barden university Beca's phone goes off she goes into her pocket and grabs the phone out once she has it she looks at the number and gets the surprise of her life and answers it.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.

(Hearing Calamity on the phone Charity turns and looks at her.)

Beca: I take it you saw the news?  
Calamity: So to speak.  
Beca: God that was so embarrassing.  
Calamity: Yeah you might want to tell Amy that showing the president her lady parts isn't the best idea.

(Beca laughs on the other end.)

Beca: Not like she planned it.  
Calamity: Oh I'm sure.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I know this is a stupid question to ask but?  
Calamity: I've been better.  
Beca: I hear aye.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Hey look I gotta go their calling us into the dean's office.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Thanks for calling.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(Then they hang up as Beca looks at the rest of the Bellas. Chloe walks over and hugs her.)

Beca: I miss her so damn much.  
Chloe: We know Bec's.

(As she continues to hug her the others join in on the hug. Back over at Calamity's she puts her phone down and looks at her bandmates.)

Serenity: I can go find Marley myself and beat on her.  
Calamity: It won't do anything. She still thinks I cheated on her.  
Charity: I'm sure she doesn't.  
Calamity: Is that why that tool is now her boyfriend?  
Veracity: Makes you wonder how long it took him to make a move on her?  
Calamity: I don't know. Anyway.

(They laugh at her.)

Charity: You do know that one of these days you'll get her back  
Calamity: Oh yeah how's that?  
Charity: I don't know but we all know you will.

(Calamity looks at them and laughs. End of flashback Calamity's still thinking about things as she flashes back to when the Bellas were in Copenhagen,Denmark for the international's championship. Flashback to four years ago over at the Venue where the competition would be held Calamity walks up to it with her bandmates right behind her.)

Serenity: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: And Beca has done this for how long?  
Calamity: Three years. Going on four.  
Charity: Wow. You were one lucky lady.  
Calamity: Yes i was.   
Veracity: I don't see the tool anywhere.

(They look at her and laugh as they walk further onto the property for the show. Later that night as the show continues and they watch the Bellas up on stage they all look at them in surprise.)

Charity: Cal are they doing an original song?  
Calamity: Yeah they are. I've never seen them do that before.  
Charity: Things can change i guess.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Then they go back to watching the rest of the show and watch the Bellas do their final show. Later after the show with help from her bandmates Calamity manages to get backstage and see Beca before Jesse goes back as she gets back there she sees her walking off with one of the other Bellas.)

Calamity: Beca!

(Hearing the voice of the woman she hasn't seen or heard from in three years. Well that's not really true she did hear from her after the whole President's birthday show earlier this year. She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hi.  
Chloe: We'll be over here.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off to let them be alone.)

Beca: What you doing here?  
Calamity: You didn't really think i'd miss your guys final time performing together did you?  
Beca: Of course not. It's just i never figured you would come all this way.  
Calamity: Just because we're broken up doesn't mean i wouldn't still be here for you. I'm not that heartless.

(She looks at her and laughs as she hugs her happy to see her there. As their hugging the other members of the Bellas see it and smile at them as Beca pulls away from her ex and kisses her catching her guard as the kiss continues she returns it getting them to laugh then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: I shouldn't of done that. But i don't care.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as Jesse walks back and sees her there seeing how close they are he gets annoyed and walks over to them.)

Calamity: Never thought i'd ever get the chance to do that again.  
Beca: Yeah me either.  
Jesse: Do what again?

(They both split apart and look at Jesse.)

Beca: Nothing.  
Jesse: You do something to her?  
Calamity: Yeah i came to the show.

(He looks at her and shuts up as Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: Why you even here Calamity?  
Calamity: What?  
Jesse: Why you even here. It's not like anyone here really likes you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: They like me better then you.

(He looks at her in shock and then to Beca who looks at her ex and smiles at her then turns and looks at Jesse.)

Beca: Don't look at me you had that coming.  
Jesse: Now look.  
Calamity: No you look i came here to see them perform i really don't care what you think. Just because me and Beca broke up doesn't mean i won't still be there for the Bellas.  
Jesse: It amazes me how you only came here for them alone.  
Calamity: I can't be here as Beca's girlfriend so i thought i'd come as just her friend that okay with you?

(He goes to go after her only to have three other women step up next to her getting him to quickly back off.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine.  
Beca: Whose this?  
Calamity: These are my bandmates this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: You always wanted to be in a band.  
Calamity: I did.  
Beca: And now you're finally in one.  
Calamity: That i am.   
Beca: I'm happy for you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: And i'm happy for you. You guys get better every time i see you.  
Beca: We do try.  
Calamity: Just remember to keep having fun.  
Beca: We will.   
Calamity: Anyway. I better go.   
Jesse: Yeah i think you better.  
Beca: Jesse!

(He looks at her and backs off.)

Charity: It was nice to meet you Beca.  
Beca: You too.  
Charity: Come on.  
Calamity: Okay. It was nice to see you again.  
Beca: You too.

(Then they turn and walk off as she looks at him.)

Beca: Not one ward.  
Jesse: Oh come on.  
Beca: She was just here to see the show. Grow the fuck up Jesse. You don't own me i can be friends with anyone i damn well please.   
Jesse: She's your ex for a reason.  
Beca: Now you know damn well i stopped believing that along time ago.

(Then she pushes past him and runs off after her ex.)

Beca: Calamity wait.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: What you four doing right now?

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

Serenity: Nothing really. What you have in mind?  
Beca: Well we were thinking about going out to celebrate maybe you guys would like to join to us.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Sure.  
Beca: Okay.  
Emily: Hey Beca.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Emily: Whose this?  
Beca: This is Calamity and her bandmates.  
Emily: Noway. This is Calamity.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Emily: She's even hotter in person.

(Beca looks at her as she puts her head down trying to keep from blushing from saying that out loud.)

Emily: I'm so sorry. That came out wrong.  
Calamity: It's okay.  
Emily: I mean you're a gorgeous woman and okay. I'm starting to sound like you.  
Beca: Oh boy. Guys this is the latest member of the Bellas this is Emily Junk.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Beca: Emily these are Calamity's bandmates Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(Emily waves at them and quickly puts her head down making them laugh at her.)

Beca: She wrote that song we did tonight.  
Calamity: You wrote that?  
Emily: Yeah.  
Serenity: That was a good song.  
Emily: Thank you.  
Serenity: You're welcome.  
Beca: Anyway.  
Calamity: We'll meet you out front.  
Beca: Okay.

(They turn and walk off as Beca looks at Emily.)

Emily: I'm so sorry.  
Beca: It's okay. She's the one i wish i could have back.  
Emily: Oh she's the ex?  
Beca: Unfortunately.  
Emily: Chloe told me about her.  
Beca: I kind of figured.  
Emily: I really am sorry.  
Beca: Don't be sorry. She's gorgeous and the bitch knows it.

(Calamity walks off laughing at what she said.)

Emily: It's amazing that you two can still be friends.  
Beca: It hurts. But yes we can be. Despite what he thinks.

(Emily turns and looks at Jesse as the other Bellas walk over to them and stand with them.)

Chloe: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. I invited Calamity and her bandmates to join us to celebrate if that's okay?  
Aubrey: It's fine. Now come on i'm hungry.

(They start laughing as they walk off with her. End of flashback Calamity's coming out of her thoughts as Beca walks into the room to see her.)

Beca: Hey you.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Am interrupting something?  
Calamity: Just thinking.  
Beca: About me i hope.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she turns around on the bed and waves her over to her as she gets to her she grabs her in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I'm always thinking about you.   
Beca: Oh good. 

(She smiles at her as she laughs but quickly stops when her lip starts hurting.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Beca: When's the doctor suppost to come and take a look at that?  
Calamity: In a few.  
Beca: Okay. You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Beca: At least you stood up against Olsen well.  
Calamity: Yeah i did. You would of been so proud.  
Beca: Babe i am proud of you and turned on.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Later.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they hear arguing downstairs and rush out of the room as they walk out they see Charity arguing with James sister and rush down to break them up as they reach the main steps they see Kelly punch her sending her to the ground.)

Beca: Charity!

(She rushes ahead of her wife and over to her friend as she gets to her she turns her over and looks her over. Kelly goes to go after her again only to have Calamity grab her and push her away from her.)

Calamity: Your problems are with me not my bandmates.  
Kelly: You're right they are.

(She goes to hit her only to have Kate grab her arm.)

Kate: I believe your welcome has been warn out get lost Olsen before you land in the same cell as your brother.

(She pushes her towards one of the agents.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(Mark walks over to Charity to look her over.)

Mark: Hey hey you are right?  
Charity: Yeah.

(Mark looks at her shoulder to make sure she didn't pop open any stitches.)

Mark: She's okay.  
Beca: Okay.

(He helps her up once she's up he looks at Calamity.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. We got a lead on where Marley and Jesse are.

(They look at him not sure of what to say.)

Beca: Where?  
Mark: Their two warehouses down from the one they blew up.  
Calamity: You are right to go back to it?  
Mark: I am. I gotta do this. We have to finally end this.  
Calamity: You won't be hearing me complain.  
Mark: Okay good. Vas you ready?  
Susan: Yeah. Director Danvers just wants to make sure you're okay to go?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. I start to panic i'll head back to the hummer and you guys can go in with the help of Batwoman.  
Susan: Okay. Suit up.  
Kate: Gladly.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You guys get Jesse.  
Mark: He's all your's.  
Calamity: Good.

(He turns and walks off. Later out at the warehouse Mark and the other DEO agents rush inside looking for Jesse Marley and Theo as they rush in Mark starts giving out orders to the other agents.)

Mark: Spread out we search high and low we don't leave this building until we find them.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(They run off in different directions to search for them.)

Susan: How big of a lead do you think they have on us?  
Mark: I don't think they have much of a lead if they didn't know we were coming. Besides weather they like it or not.  
Susan: What?  
Mark: Calamity's getting her happy ending.  
Susan: I hear aye.

(He looks at her and laughs as they continue to search the building for them.)

Mark: Winn you got anything on them?  
Winn: No. It's almost like they disappeared as fast as they appeared.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: Damn it.

(Then Winn sees something on the screens.)

Winn: Alex!

(She looks over at him and walks up to him.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Winn: Mark we've got a body in one of the rooms down the hall.  
Mark: What?  
Winn: We've got a body in one of the rooms.  
Mark: How far down?  
Winn: Two or three doors down.

(Mark looks at Vasquez and they rush towards it as they get there they line up on either side of the room.)

Winn: Mark throw a camera into the room.

(He grabs one off of his vest and quickly tosses it into the room once it's in there it rolls around for awhile as it stops it points at the body in the room leaving everyone over at the DEO in shock.)

Alex: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Mark get in there now.  
Mark: Why?  
Alex: Mark the body is Nick's.

(He falls silent on the other end and kicks the door in as it flies open both him and Vasquez walk in and look around the room as their looking around he points his gun in the direction of the body as he sees it he rushes over to it and turns him around as he turns him around he sees who it is and looks up at Vasquez.)

Susan: Oh my god.  
Mark: Nick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I know i said i wasn't going to do anymore cliff hangers. But i swear that's the last one. Coming up within the next a couple of days or maybe three days is the final chapter of this story. No worries Calamity and Beca are getting their happy ending and Jesse is going to get what's coming to him. So until then feel free to leave a comment below.


	10. Immigration Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Susan: Oh my god.  
Mark: Nick!

(He looks up at Vasquez who keeps an eye out for anyone. Just then Someone tackle's Mark to the ground along with Vasquez as they land on the ground the person who tackled them to the ground goes to hit him only to have someone fire an arrow at him sending him backwards as they fly backwards Mark looks up and sees Oliver there along with his team.)

Mark: Hey it's team Arrow.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark gets up again and rushes over to his boyfriend.)

Mark: Nick!

(He starts coming to and looks around at them.)

Nick: Mark!  
Mark: Hey babe.  
Nick: Hey.  
Mark: Director where's Supergirl?  
Alex: She's in en route he are right?  
Mark: He looks to be but i won't know anything until she gets here.

(Just then she rushes into the room followed by Clark who pushes the next man down and keeps him there until someone can come and cuff him as Kara gets to them.)

Kara: Doesn't look like he has any broken bones or anything to life threatening.  
Mark: Okay. Get him back to the DEO.  
Kara: Okay. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just be careful.  
Kara: I will be.

(She picks him up and quickly rushes out of the room with him and takes off towards the DEO with him in her arms.)

Mark: That's not something i'd ever see.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: My boyfriend in Supergirl's arms.

(He looks back at them and laughs as they go back to searching the warehouse for anyone else in the building later outside of the building Mark walks out with Vasquez right behind him and walk over to Maggie and Lance.)

Maggie: Anything?  
Mark: No. It's almost like they know when we're coming.  
Lance: Think they have someone on the inside of the DEO?  
Mark: Yeah and up until recently Alex was dating the bitch.  
Maggie: Lovely.  
Mark: What the hell is going on with the Olsen siblings. I've never seen James act the way he did with Calamity.  
Maggie: Wish i knew. Lance had tried for over an hour to try and figure out why he did what he did.  
Mark: He wouldn't say anything?  
Lance: No it was almost like he was to scared to say anything.  
Mark: Damn.

(As they continue to talk an agent walks up to him and tells him something in his ear.)

Mark: Where?  
Agent: Basement.  
Mark: Superman i could use your help inside.  
Clark: Coming.

(They walk off back inside of the warehouse as they get to where the basement is they walk down and head over to where the other's are.)

Mark: What you got Batwoman?  
Kate: Your second Beca stalker.  
Mark: What?

(She moves out of his way and let's him look under the sheet and sees who it is seeing who it is he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn.  
Oliver: Who is that?  
Mark: His name was Theo he worked for DJ Khaled.  
Oliver: Oh god.  
Mark: He's also one of the reasons why Beca got to open for Khaled at the final show of the USO tour three years ago.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Lieutenant Sawyer we need a corner.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: We've got a DB.

(She puts her head down.)

Maggie: Who is it?  
Mark: Theo!  
Maggie: Okay i'll call one in.  
Mark: Are right. Any idea who did this?  
Kate: No. I came down here with him and found him like this.  
Mark: Jesse!  
Kate: Most likely.  
Oliver: You think?  
Mark: He didn't have anymore use for him  
Kate: So instead of letting him leave like a normal person would he shot him.  
Mark: No one said Jesse was right in the head. I mean he even threatened to kill Calamity if Beca didn't leave her.  
Kate: And then turned it around and said he would have her deported.  
Mark: Not just Calamity.  
Kate: Amy!  
Mark: That was until he found out she's a US citizen now.  
Kate: So this guy is worse then Lex Luthor.  
Mark: Not really.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: At least Jesse shows he still cares about people. Lex couldn't careless who he hurts in the progress.  
Kate: We'll get him.  
Mark: I know we will. Question is.  
Kate: He's not going anywhere near them as long as their at the DEO.  
Mark: Kate!   
Kate: Kelly Olsen!  
Mark: She went there and tried to start a fight with Charity. Which thankfully Calamity broke up and you.  
Kate: This isn't over is it?  
Mark: Not until him and Marley are behind bars where they belong.  
Kate: Now the hard part.  
Mark: Yeah. This should be a fun a conversation.

(She looks at him and laughs as they all turn and leave the basement. Later back over at the DEO Mark walks up to his quarters and knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(Mark looks at Kara and walks into the room as he walks in she closes the door behind them. As he walks in Beca looks at up and sees the look on his face.)

Beca: What happened?  
Mark: Nick's alive.

(They look up at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Serenity: What?  
Mark: Those were my words when i saw him along with Kara and Vasquez.  
Calamity: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: No it is. It really is.  
Charity: Mark what's wrong?  
Mark: Kate and Oliver found a body in the basement.

(They look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Amy: Hopefully it was Marley.  
Mark: It wasn't. It wasn't even Jesse.  
Emily: Who was it?  
Mark: Theo!

(They all look at him not sure of what to say as Beca looks around the room.)

Beca: Uh. Wow um you guys have any idea who did it?  
Mark: No. And the NCPD is looking into it.  
Calamity: So Marley and Jesse weren't there?  
Mark: No. The only ones who were there was Nick and unfortunately Theo's body.  
Aubrey: How?  
Mark: He was shot in the head.  
Beca: Why?  
Aubrey: Just something we've learned over the years.  
Beca: Someone had a hit out on him?  
Mark: Given where he was shot i wouldn't be surprised.  
Kara: We're looking at everything on who did this and if it was Jesse or Marley who killed him they won't be getting any rest.  
Charity: Why's that?  
Mark: Guilt's a real bitch mainly when you didn't want to pull the trigger in the first place.  
Emily: Emotional blackmail.  
Charity: There's such a thing?  
Mark: What you think Jesse used in order to get Beca to break up with Calamity.  
Charity: Oh. But who the hell would ever do that?  
Mark: I don't know. We're looking into all of it and when we know more you guys will be the first to know.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: Um.  
Mark: He's are ready been told and is working on his funeral plans.

(She nods her head at him as she leans into her wife who hangs onto her then Mark and Kara walk out of the room to let them be alone as they walk out he looks at her as they walk out of the room and she closes the door behind them.)

Kara: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I didn't like the man. But he didn't deserve to die that way.  
Kara: I know that.  
Mark: Uh.  
Kara: Nick!  
Mark: Yeah. Um.  
Kara: We'll figure it out don't worry about it.  
Mark: Before or after i kill whoever put that bullet into Theo's head.  
Kara: Hopefully before.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards central command. As they get there they look up at the screen at the scene. As their looking at it Mark sees something and walks over to Winn.)

Mark: Hey hang on a minute.

(Winn looks at him and let's Mark cut in and bring up what he sees.)

Alex: Is that who i think it is?  
Mark: It is.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: He's a dead man.  
Alex: Get a team together and head down there.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He gets a team together and heads out to go get his cousin. Later over at the hotel he's staying at a group of DEO agents and NCPD officers walk up to his room and line up on either side of the room as they get lined up Maggie bangs on the door.)

Maggie: David Vickers NCPD open this door or we're kicking this door down.

(Mark keeps his gun down waiting for the door to open but it doesn't open as he tries to run.)

Kara: Guys he's trying to run away.  
Maggie: Get this door open.

(Then the officer rushes forward and sends the door in ward and they all rush into the room as they run in Mark sees him escaping through the fire escape.)

Mark: Maggie!  
Maggie: Go.

(He rushes towards the window and out of it as he gets out onto the fire escape he runs up the stairs to the roof as he gets up there David tries to knock him off balance only to have Mark get him in the face with the butt of his gun sending him backwards as he falls back Mark jumps up there and hands his gun over to Vasquez who takes it from him as he walks over to his cousin and grabs him up once he's up he punches him sending him back down to the ground. Once he's down Mark grabs out his gun and points it at him.)

Mark: Give me one reason why i shouldn't do this?  
David: Mark!  
Mark: You've got ten seconds to tell me why you shouldn't die right here and now.  
David: It's not like you liked him.  
Mark: I didn't. But he didn't deserve to die either.  
David: I think we both know that's not true.  
Mark: You know you're so fucken whipped Vickers the only thing you care about is yourself. 

(David looks at him in shock as he looks at Maggie whose come up onto the roof.)

Mark: He's all your's Lieutenant. I'm done with him.

(Lance rushes forward and turns him over.)

David: Mark!

(Once he's been read his rights and handcuffed Mark looks at him and points his gun at his head.)

Mark: What?  
David: We're family.  
Mark: Not anymore we're not.  
David: I'm not dead.  
Mark: You are too me.

(Then he turns and walks off towards the stair well to head back down to the hummer as he's walking off David's yelling out for him.)

Lance: I'd shut up while you're at it Vickers he's pissed.

(They push him forward. Later back over at the DEO Mark's out on the balcony looking out at the city as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks up to him and leans on the railing and looks out at the city with him.)

Alex: It's okay to be upset over his death Mark. No one here is going to hold it against you.  
Mark: Like i told Kara i didn't like the guy but he didn't deserve what he got.  
Alex: No one does.  
Mark: True. Uh.

(He puts his head down trying to keep from crying it doesn't go unnoticed by Alex who pulls him into a hug and breaks down in her arms getting one of the Evermoist members to look up at them and feels bad for him.)

Charity: He's doing worse then Beca is.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks up at Mark and feels bad for him.)

Calamity: Yeah. You can only hate someone for so long until one day you realize you'll never be able to fix whatever the hell happened between them.  
Charity: Yeah. How is Beca doing?  
Calamity: She's shut herself off.  
Charity: Yikk's.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They continue to talk as they look up at Mark every now and then still holding onto Alex. A few months later it's been a few months since Theo was shot and killed and they found Nick alive at the warehouse after all of the evidence was gathered and tested David Vickers was tried and found guilty for the murder of Theo and was sentence to 15 to 25 years in prison two weeks after his sentencing Mark went home to see his family who were all there for him after Theo's death after about two three weeks at home with his family he went back to National City and got back to work everything was going smoothly until he got a call from Beca saying Immigration had shown up to his house looking Calamity. He hangs up with her and rushes off to go home and talk to the agents there. Later as he gets there he stops his truck and puts it in park once it's in park he shuts it off and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and runs up to the house as he gets there he opens the door and walks inside.)

Mark: Beca!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: They took her in i tried to stop them long enough for you to get here. But they wouldn't listen to me and told me to get in contact with a lawyer.  
Mark: Where'd they take her?  
Beca: Down to their office.  
Mark: Damn. Come on.

(They walk back out of the house and out towards his truck as they walk out he closes and locks up the house once it's locked up they walk down to the truck and get in once their in they close their doors once their closed he turns the truck back on and quickly puts it in drive and takes off towards the Immigration office as he's driving he calls Lucy who answers on the first ring.)

Lucy: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah hey Luce i need your help.  
Lucy: What's wrong?  
Mark: My friends wife was just arrested by Immigration.  
Lucy: What?  
Mark: She's from Australia Lucy.  
Lucy: Who?  
Mark: Beca Mitchell's Wife. Calamity she's from Melbourne Australia.   
Lucy: Oh god.  
Mark: Look she could really use your help. I mean they got married over a year ago.  
Lucy: I'm on my way.   
Mark: Yeah we're on the way too.  
Lucy: Okay wait for me when you get there.  
Mark: We will.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Beca.)

Mark: She's going to be fine.  
Beca: I sure as hell hope so.

(He looks at her and pushes the button again. Then it asks for him to say a name.)

Mark: Call Chloe.

(Then his truck dial's the number and as quickly as the call was made the call gets answered.)

Chloe: Hey.  
Mark: Hey i need you to grab up the other Bellas and the rest of Calamity's bandmates.  
Chloe: Why?  
Mark: She was just arrested by Immigration.  
Chloe: What?  
Mark: I think Jesse finally followed through on that threat.  
Chloe: Oh god. Okay yeah i'll call them now.  
Mark: Are right and once you get there i want you guys to stay with Beca until we can get everything settled with Calamity.  
Chloe: Will do.  
Mark: Okay. And talk to her while we finish the drive she's really freaking out over here.

(He disconnects the phone from his truck and hands the phone over to Beca who stay's on the phone with her as they continue on their way to Immigration. Over at the DEO Alex is in her office as Maggie rushes into her office.)

Maggie: Hey babe.

(Alex looks up at her. After the whole thing with Theo being killed and David's trial Alex and Maggie did a lot of talking and worked things out and have been back together for close to three months.)

Alex: Hey what's wrong?  
Maggie: I just got a call from a friend of mine over at Immigration.  
Alex: And?  
Maggie: Alex Calamity was just arrested.  
Alex: What?  
Maggie: He believes Jesse finally followed through with his threat.  
Alex: Oh god. Okay. Where's?  
Maggie: Mark's on his way down there now with Beca.  
Alex: Okay. Thanks for letting me know.  
Maggie: You bet.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they both get up and rush out of her office. Later over at the Immigration office Mark's up at the desk talking to one of the agents as Beca sits in the lobby waiting for news on her wife. As she's sitting there she thinks back to when they did their first Riff off with the Treblemakers her first year in collage. Flashback to eight years ago. The bellas are in the middle of the riff off with the Treblemakers as Calamity walks up and sees her down there performing No diggity with the rest of the Bellas as they finish with it she smiles at her and yells out at them.)

Calamity: That's my girl.

(They look up at her seeing her Beca smiles at her as she jumps down and runs over to them as she gets to her she hugs her.)

Calamity: That was amazing.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime. But then again them winning wasn't fair.  
Aubrey: Tell me about it.  
Beca: Oh babe this is the Bellas captain Aubrey.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Aubrey: Hi.  
Beca: Her co captain Chloe.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Chloe: Hi.  
Beca: This is Fat Amy. But we call her Amy.  
Amy: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: This is Stacie.  
Stacie: Hi.

(She smiles at her.)

Beca: Flo.  
Flo: Nice to meet you.  
Calamity: You too.  
Beca: This is Lily. She doesn't really talk.  
Calamity: That's okay.

(She waves at her. As Beca introduces the rest of the Bellas.)

Jessica: It's nice to meet you.  
Calamity: You too.  
Ashley: She's pretty.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Cynthia: Who is this Beca?  
Beca: Oh i'm sorry. Guys this is my girlfriend Calamity.  
Amy: No.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: It really is nice to meet you.  
Calamity: I've heard so much about you guys from Beca.  
Aubrey: And a lot about you from Beca.  
Beca: Yeah. She's mine none of you can have her. Mainly you Cynthia Rose.

(Cynthia backs off hands up in the air in surrender. Making them laugh at her.)

Calamity: Anyway. It was nice to meet you all i was kind of hoping i could take Beca.  
Aubrey: Yeah sure. Go have fun.  
Beca: I plan too.  
Cynthia: Don't do what i would.  
Beca: I'd be to scared to do what you'd do.

(They start laughing at her face as Beca and Calamity walks off as they walk off Jesse looks annoyed as he sees Beca kiss Calamity and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Bumper who looks at Amy who looks at him and shrugs her shoulders at him. End of flashback. Beca's just coming out of her thoughts as she feels a hand on her shoulder she looks up to see who it is.)

Beca: Hi.  
Chloe: Hi. Anything yet?  
Beca: No and Mark's been talking to them for the past ten minutes.  
Chloe: She's gonna be okay.  
Beca: I sure hope so. Because i can't lose her. Not after we all lost Theo thanks to Mark's bastard of a cousin.  
Chloe: Yeah he was really pissed off the day he saw who had pulled the trigger.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: What were you thinking about just now?  
Beca: Calamity!

(Chloe looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: I was thinking about the day we did our first riff off with the Treblemakers while we were in collage.  
Chloe: Oh. I remember that night.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Chloe: We got to meet the famous Calamity. The woman who held your heart and even after the break up still held it didn't matter what Jesse did.  
Beca: She's the love of my life Chlo she's not someone i'm willing to get over so easily. I don't care what Jesse does. She's who i want to be with.  
Chloe: Yeah we know that. I mean you weren't really yourself after the break up.  
Beca: God i still kick myself in the ass everytime i think about that night and that damn picture. I really messed up back then.  
Chloe: But you got her back and that's saying something.  
Beca: Yeah and all it took was a tour.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Chloe: Yeah i still laugh at what you said outside of the hotel.  
Beca: What's that?  
Chloe: You really don't remember?  
Beca: No i do.

(They start laughing then calm down as they flashback to three years ago in Spain. Outside of the hotel they stayed at for the night. Their sitting there talking as the members of saddle up walk out of the hotel and over to them.)

SU member: We heard one of you climbed the outside of the hotel last night.  
Beca: Yeah it was me.  
SU member: The person must of been really important for you to risk your life like that.

(Beca looks at him and smiles as she remembers last night.)

Beca: She was.  
SU member: Well Just be careful next time. Don't lose your hotel key.  
Beca: I tried that once.  
Aubrey: And?  
Beca: Amy keeps trying to eat em.

(The Saddle up members walk off laughing at the joke as the other Bellas look at Amy's face whose looking at Beca.)

Amy: I'm insulted.  
Chloe: You're always insulted.  
Amy: I am not.

(Beca shakes her head at them making them laugh as their laughing Calamity and Serenity walk out of the hotel talking and joking around.)

Serenity: I will get it out of you.  
Calamity: Yeah okay. Good luck with that.

(She pushes her making her laugh as they continue to talk they see the Bella's and stop to talk to them.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Jessica: Hi. How you doing Calamity?  
Calamity: I'm good. Thanks for asking. 

(Jessica nods her head at her.)

Serenity: Anyway. We heard one of you climbed the hotel to get to Calamity's room last night.

(Beca looks at her along with Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Smooth.  
Serenity: What?  
Beca: Wow someone must of really wanted to see what Calamity looks like shirtless.

(Serenity looks at Calamity's face trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Amy: What you think she looks like shirtless Bec's?

(Beca looks at her and trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Really good. While worth the wait.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep her own blush in place.)

Calamity: Is it just me or is getting hot over here.  
Beca: Yeah you are.

(They start laughing at Beca's face as she realizes she said what she did out loud.)

Calamity: Wow. I'm going now.  
Beca: No wait Calamity i'm sorry. Serenity shut up.

(Serenity backs up and walks off with her hands in the air in surrender.)

Beca: You got a minute?

(Calamity looks at her watch and then nods her head at Beca.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'll be back.  
Chloe: Okay.

(Beca gets up and walks away from them with Calamity right behind her once their out of ear shot and eye sight Beca turns around and looks at her.)

Beca: I'm so sorry for that.  
Calamity: Don't be. Trust me i have heard worse.  
Beca: Yeah but.  
Calamity: Hey relax i'm not mad. A little turned on but not mad.  
Beca: Okay. So would it be to much if i did something.  
Calamity: Depends on what it is.

(Beca grabs Calamity by the front of her jacket and pulls her into her making her smile.)

Beca: Kiss me.  
Calamity: I can do that.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I really did miss doing that.  
Calamity: So did i and what we did yesterday and last night.

(Beca's trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: If i do that then i can't see your pretty face start blushing.  
Beca: Oh my god babe shut up.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her back.)

Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Beca: No don't be. Normally i don't blush this much. But with you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Just means i made the right choice in choosing to start things up with you again.  
Calamity: And it all it took was this tour starting.  
Beca: Again so sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be. I'm actually really glad we got a chance to come and join up with this tour.  
Beca: So am i.

(Calamity smiles at her as one of her band mates turns the corner.)

Charity: Hey.

(Beca and Calamity turn and look at her.)

Beca: It that time?  
Charity: Yeah. But Mark and Chicago are willing to give us another five minutes.  
Beca: No it's okay. We've got all tour to talk about this.  
Calamity: Yes we do.  
Charity: Okay. We'll meet you at the van Cal.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Charity nods her head at Beca then turns and walks off as she walks off Beca grabs Calamity in again and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too. I'll see you later.  
Beca: You know it.

(She smiles at her then turns and walks off as she walks off Beca's smiling to herself then follows after her to go and join back up with her own group mates. End of flashback.)

Chloe: I still can't believe you two kept that from us.  
Beca: We didn't want to Jinx it in case Jesse showed up and tried something.  
Chloe: Which he did.  
Beca: After we'd been back together for two years and recently engaged.  
Chloe: Yeah I've been trying to figure that one out.  
Beca: You and me both.

(As they continue to talk Maggie and Alex walk in and head up to Mark whose getting nowhere with the Agent.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Come with me.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off with her.)

Alex: What happened?  
Mark: Jesse is what happened.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I got a call from Beca saying that Immigration had shown up to my house and arrested Calamity.  
Alex: But their married so they shouldn't be having this much trouble releasing her.  
Mark: Someone called up their office and claimed their marriage is a fake and that Beca only married her to keep her in the country.  
Alex: I mean that's one of the reasons she married her but.  
Mark: I know. But she loves that woman Alex.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: This doesn't make any damn sense.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: For over a year they didn't once bother them.  
Alex: Which leads to the question of why now?  
Mark: Yeah. I think Theo was that reason.  
Alex: You think he was keeping Jesse from making that call?  
Mark: Yeah and now that he's dead.  
Alex: Jesse had his chance and he took it.  
Mark: Yeah Theo would still be alive if my damn cousin had just stayed the hell out of it.  
Alex: He's Dorian's husband Mark he would of done it anyway.  
Mark: I know that. I just hate seeing her go through this.  
Alex: I know.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed. Then they walk back over to Maggie as her friend walks up to them.)

Austin: Mags!

(She looks over at him and smiles.)

Maggie: Hey Austin.  
Austin: Hey what's up?  
Maggie: Mark got a call from his friend there saying that you guys had arrested her wife.

(He looks back at Beca and nods his head at her.)

Austin: Yeah we did.  
Maggie: Why?  
Austin: We had someone call in saying that their marriage was a fake and that the only reason they got married was to keep her in the country.  
Maggie: She loves that woman Austin.  
Austin: Wait whose her wife?  
Maggie: Calamity Mitchell.  
Austin: Wait that's Beca Mitchell?  
Maggie: Yes it is.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Austin: She got their marriage license on her?  
Mark: Hey Beca.

(She looks up at him as he waves her over to him.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Austin: You got your marriage license on you?  
Beca: Yeah.

(She grabs it out of her pocket and hands it to him once he has it he looks at the date and the witnesses to the wedding.)

Austin: Where are these three witnesses?  
Serenity: Right here.

(He looks up at them.)

Austin: Okay. Um you want to come back and see her?  
Beca: Yes please.  
Austin: Okay come on. Family only.  
Beca: Their her bandmates.  
Austin: Okay. Come on then.

(They walk off with him towards the back to see Calamity as they get back there they see her lying down on the cot looking up at the ceiling.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks over at them and smiles at them. As smiles as she stands up and walks over to the cell door.)

Calamity: Hey you.

(Austin opens the door and let's them into the cell with her as they walk in Beca quickly walks over to her and hugs her as the other three members of her band stand back and let them have their time together.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: For the most part yeah i'm fine.

(She kisses her wife's head then pulls away from it.)

Serenity: We're gonna get you out of here.  
Calamity: I have no doubts that you will.   
Charity: What can we do?  
Calamity: Hope to god we can fix this before they deport me.  
Veracity: And they can find Jesse and Marley before they cause anymore trouble.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I can't lose you.  
Calamity: I know baby i know.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Austin: I gotta go talk to my boss and your lawyer.  
Calamity: I have a lawyer?  
Beca: Mark called in a friend of his.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Austin: You gonna be okay?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off as she sits back down on the cot with Beca right next to her and she rests her head onto her shoulder. Minutes later in the director's office Mark's in there with Austin Maggie Alex and Lucy.)

Director: I'd love to release her but this charge is standing.  
Mark: Who made the call?  
Director: It was annoymace.  
Mark: I bet it was.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Director: Look like i said i'd love to release her but.  
Mark: They've been married for over a year.  
Director: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: So why the hell are you guys all of sudden coming after her?  
Director: We weren't aware of this fake marriage until now.  
Mark: It's not a fake marriage. Unlike some people who marry someone to keep they like in the country. I've seen the way these two women look at each other. They love each other.  
Director: Not according to this caller.  
Mark: Yeah well this caller is a dickhead if they think this will keep these two women a part.  
Alex: He has a point Andy.  
Andy: I'm aware of that. But i can't just let her out just because he say's these women are in love with each other.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(They look at him and know he's getting annoyed.)

Andy: What?  
Mark: Andy she went to school here in America not Australia.  
Andy: Excuse me?  
Mark: Calamity and Beca went to high school together.  
Andy: Do you know where?  
Mark: No. But i know it was here in the states. Plus they went to collage together.  
Andy: Which collage?  
Mark: Barden University.  
Andy: Did she ever go back to Australia?  
Mark: She goes back for visits.   
Austin: She got family there?  
Mark: She's got her mom there.  
Andy: When did she move here?  
Mark: I think sometime before her senior year in high school.  
Andy: Get them up here.  
Austin: Yes sir.

(He walks out of the room as Mark sits down and looks at his friends.)

Lucy: Maybe you should be her lawyer.  
Mark: Don't think i hadn't thought about it. But you've got the degree for it.  
Lucy: Yeah. If only you were single.  
Mark: I know right.

(They start laughing. Down in the holding area. Austin walks down and over to the cell.)

Austin: I need you five to come with me.  
Calamity: Something wrong?  
Austin: No. But Mark might of just found away to keep you in the states.

(He opens the cell door as they all walk out of it and he closes the door behind them. Back up in the office Mark's looking around the room as his phone goes off he grabs it out and looks at the number seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Hey what you got?  
Winn: Someone who made the call into Immigration was still here in the building.  
Mark: Did they use one of the phones?  
Winn: Yeah. Only thing is we can't find the agent that was stationed at the reception desk.  
Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Winn: Nope.  
Mark: Who was the agent?  
Winn: I don't know. They never signed in that day.  
Mark: Which means whoever it was.  
Winn: Didn't want anyone to know he was here.  
Mark: Have you looked over the security footage from the day the call was made?  
Winn: Yeah. But the desk is in a blind spot.  
Mark: Shit. Are right keep at it Winn. I might of found away to keep her now. But i have a feeling whoever made the call isn't done yet.  
Winn: Will do.

(Then he hangs up as Alex walks over to him.)

Alex: What's up?  
Mark: The person who called them was in the DEO when they made the call.  
Alex: No ones allowed to use those phones.  
Mark: Yeah well apparently whoever made it knew how to get the agent on duty to do what they wanted.  
Alex: Who was it?  
Mark: Don't know. Winn said they never signed in that day.  
Alex: Damn it.  
Mark: He's even gone over the security footage that day.  
Alex: And?  
Mark: The reception desk is in blind spot.  
Alex: Damn it.   
Mark: Yeah. He's gonna keep looking. I mean this will only work for so long.  
Alex: Yeah i know.

(Then they bring Calamity into the office as they walk their followed by Beca and the rest of the Evermoist members.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Andy: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Andy: Mark tells me you went to high school here?  
Calamity: That's right.  
Andy: Is that how you met your wife?  
Calamity: Yes it was.  
Andy: What grade were you in when you moved to the states?  
Calamity: I was just getting ready to start my Junior year why.  
Mark: I was off by a year.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Andy: What grade were you in when you met her?  
Beca: I was a sophomore when she started at my school.  
Andy: Okay. So you're a year older then her?  
Calamity: Yes i am.  
Andy: Okay.

(Over the next couple of hours they continue to question Calamity about when she moved to the states and how long her and Beca had been dating. Will this new evidence be enough to keep Calamity in the country we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plus i really hope you don't hate me. But if you liked it feel free to leave a comment below.


	11. Immigration Part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's an extra chapter today. One more chapter after this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Two months later.

(It's been two months since the day Immigration came in and arrested Calamity. Over the course of those two months Beca continues to go and see Calamity along with her 

bandmates including the rest of the Bellas who promise her they won't give up until they find away to keep her in the country. Over at the Immigration office down in 

their holding cells.)

Beca: Babe i'm not giving up.  
Calamity: I'm not saying you having to. I'm just saying whoever is doing this isn't going to give up until i'm out of your life for good.  
Beca: Hey i'll go find this person and beat em up for you. I will I'll beat em up.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh Beca i keep forgetting how cute you are.  
Beca: Oh Calamity i'm insulted.  
Calamity: You don't look insulted.  
Beca: Must be your sexy body.

(Calamity looks down at herself trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: I love you. You know that?

(Beca grabs her hands and smiles at her.)

Beca: I do actually.

(She keeps a hold of her hands as Mark walks in to see them.)

Mark: Hey if it isn't Mrs. and Mrs. Beca Mitchell.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Calamity: Anyway.  
Mark: We're still looking into who made the call. So far the only thing we know is that this person made the call in the DEO.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: We're gonna get you out of this Calamity it's only a matter of time.  
Calamity: I know. It's just the longer i'm in here the more annoyed i'm getting.  
Mark: I know. But thanks to where the reception desk is we can't see who made the call.  
Beca: Was their a witness?  
Mark: Not that we can we tell. And if there was they haven't come forward yet.

(Calamity puts her head down as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Winn please tell me you finally got something?  
Winn: I finally got something.  
Mark: And?  
Winn: Mark the person who made the call to Immigration was Kelly Olsen.

(Mark puts his head down and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Where is she?  
Winn: Maggie and Lance are on their way to get her now.  
Mark: Okay good. I'm on my way back.  
Winn: Okay. We're one step closer to keeping Calamity in the country.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then they hang up as Mark puts his phone away.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: Winn finally figured out who called in Immigration.  
Calamity: Who?  
Mark: Kelly Olsen.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Beca: That bitch is the reason my wife is in here?  
Mark: Yeah. Maggie and Lance are on the way to get her. You stay here.  
Beca: I'm not going anywhere.  
Mark: Okay. Hang in there Cal.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go back to the DEO as Calamity puts her head down annoyed with her. Later back over at the DEO. Mark walks off of the elevator and walks 

over to Alex followed by Nick who smiles at him.)

Nick: You are right?  
Mark: I will be once we get Calamity out Immigration's holding cell and back with her wife.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Mark: Where is she?  
Nick: Over here.

(They walk off towards the interrogation room and watch as Maggie and Lance continue to talk to her but she's not saying anything to them.)

Mark: Have they gotten anything out of her?  
Alex: No.   
Mark: Damn.  
Alex: I don't know what the hell has gotten into her Mark.  
Mark: I don't either.   
Alex: Uh.  
Mark: Alex i'm not giving up on them.  
Alex: I know you're not. Weather Kelly likes it or not Calamity's going home to her wife.  
Mark: I don't see how the hell that's going to be possible with Jesse and Marley still out there.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: I just don't get it.

(Alex looks at him.)

Alex: I don't either.  
Mark: I have an idea.  
Alex: What?

(Mark walks off towards the room and walks in as he walks in he closes the door behind him and leans on the door as Lance looks back and walks over to him.)

Lance: What's up?  
Mark: I have an idea.  
Lance: I sure hope it's a good one because she won't talk.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to her and runs his hand over her face but she doesn't react to his hand being there.)

Maggie: What the hell?  
Mark: Look Ma she's not talking.

(They look at him trying to keep laughing as he pushes her head forward and it hits the table as she wakes up and looks at him.)

Marley: What the hell Mark?  
Mark: Why look Maggie Kelly talks.

(She gets up to run only to have Alex rush in with Nick right behind her.)

Marley: What you guys want?  
Mark: Why'd you call in Immigration on Calamity?  
Marley: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Mark: Sure you do? You talked to one of our agents and convinced him to let you use the phone in order to call them in and have the woman you keep claiming to love 

deported.

Marley: She only had it coming when she wouldn't stay the hell away from that Bella bitch.  
Mark: Beca isn't a bitch.  
Marley: She is if she won't stay away from Calamity.  
Mark: How many times does Calamity have to tell you she's in love with Beca not you.  
Marley: As many times as she wants. But i'm still not gonna believe her.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(He walks off and around Nick who looks just as annoyed with her. Later in the locker room Mark's sitting there thinking as Nick walks in to see him.)

Nick: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm just worried about Calamity.  
Nick: So is everyone else.  
Mark: She called in Immigration all because Calamity wanted to be with Beca and not her.  
Nick: Yeah. She's not really one to give up on the one she wants to be with.  
Mark: Nick she doesn't even realize that if her case does go before a judge.  
Nick: I don't think she does either.  
Mark: Beca can't lose her.  
Nick: I realize that. And maybe just maybe someday the nutcase will finally get it drilled into her head that Calamity and Beca wanna be together.  
Mark: You're putting alot of hope onto a woman who called in Immigration on a woman whose happily married to someone else.  
Nick: But you know i was thinking.  
Mark: What's that?  
Nick: If she's been Kelly all this time.  
Mark: Where the hell is the real Kelly Olsen at?  
Nick: Yeah.

(They both walk out of the locker room and head out towards Alex and Maggie.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Nick was just wondering something.  
Alex: What's that?  
Nick: If Marley has been Kelly Olsen this whole time?  
Maggie: Then where the hell is the real Kelly Olsen.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark looks at his friends and then to his boyfriend.)

Mark: Oh my god. Nick babe you're a damn genius.

(He looks at him confused.)

Nick: How's that?  
Mark: Now i know why James went after Calamity.  
Alex: They have Kelly.  
Mark: Yeah. We find out where Kelly is and rescue her.  
Alex: They must really be desperate if they kidnap James kid sister.  
Mark: Yeah. We need Kate again.  
Alex: Well you know where to find her.  
Mark: In your sister's bed got it.

(Nick looks at Alex's face along with Lance Alex looks at her girlfriend and playfully pushes her.)

Alex: It's not funny Mags.  
Lance: I bag to differ it was funny as hell.

(Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Amy!  
Amy: Mark you need to get home right now?  
Mark: Why?  
Amy: Jesse just showed up and told Beca that if she didn't break up with Calamity for good. Then he would lie to her and the other Evermoist members by saying she 

slept with DSM's lead singer.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: You've got to be freaking kidding me?  
Amy: I wish i was.  
Mark: Call the other Evermoist members and tell them this latest threat i'll be home as soon as i can.  
Amy: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at his friends again.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Jesse and Marley strick again.  
Lance: What?  
Mark: He just showed up to my house and told Beca to leave Calamity or he'd lie to her and the other Evermoist members and tell them that Beca had slept with the lead 

singer of DSM.

Alex: Go right now.

(He nods his head at her then turns and rushes off. Over at Mark's house Chloe's on the phone with one of one of the other Evermoist members.)

Serenity: Are right we're on our way there.  
Chloe: Okay.

(Then they hang up.)

Serenity: We gotta go.  
Charity: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Jesse and Marley.  
Calamity: Go.  
Serenity: Okay. Come on Vera.

(They all rush off to go see Beca. Later over at Mark's house they all rush up and run into the house to see Beca pasing back and forth.)

Veracity: What's going on?  
Beca: Jesse was just here.  
Serenity: That's what Chloe told me.  
Chloe: Go ahead Bec's.

(She looks at her and nods her head.)

Charity: What's going on?  
Beca: Jesse said something that i just want you guys to know that i would never do.  
Serenity: Which is?  
Beca: Do you guys remember that other group we went up against our Senior year in collage?  
Serenity: Das Sound Machine.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Veracity: What about them?  
Beca: He told me if i didn't break up with Calamity for good.  
Charity: Wait what?  
Beca: He told me that he would lie to her and to you guys.  
Serenity: About what?  
Beca: He said he'd tell you guys that i had slept with their lead singer.

(They all look at her and then to each other then look down annoyed.)

Aubrey: She wouldn't do that.  
Beca: No i wouldn't.  
Serenity: We know that. But from what you guys have told us.  
Amy: He could make it seem like you wanted to get back at Calamity for supposedly cheating on you.  
Beca: But she didn't.  
Amy: We know that. But he doesn't seem to care. I mean Beca just earlier this year he made you break up with her and said that if you didn't.  
Beca: I know he said he would kill her.  
Veracity: It's amazing how he went from threatening her life to suddenly wanting to kick her out of the country.

(They all look at her and then look around annoyed.)

Cynthia: What we do?  
Serenity: I don't know. But i think you should tell Calamity of this latest lie of his.  
Beca: I know i should. It's just she's going through hell right now sitting in that cell. I mean yes i know we all are. But it's worse for her.  
Veracity: You can't keep this from her. She's bound to find out and when she does.  
Beca: She'll be livid i know.

(As they continue to talk Mark walks into the house and sees them there.)

Chloe: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Bec's you are right?  
Beca: No.

(She hugs him making him laugh. Then she pulls away from him.)

Emily: Mark what we gonna do?  
Mark: Well i'm gonna get a hold of Das Sound Machine and tell them of this latest lie of Jesse's and see if they can't come and clear it up for Calamity.  
Stacie: Why?  
Mark: Not five seconds after these three left someone walked into the holding area and told her about this suppost it one night stand.  
Beca: I'd never sleep with someone who wasn't Calamity.  
Mark: You were with Jesse.  
Beca: Yes i was. But we never.  
Mark: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah. Okay look i need to tell you guys something and you have to promise you won't judge me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: That day in Copenhagen wasn't the only time i saw Calamity or well even that day on the base.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: For close to three or four months we had been having an affair.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Mark: My my Beca Mitchell.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: I was wondering why she was always smiling when she came to rehearsals.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Serenity: Shut up.  
Charity: Why'd you two put an end to it?  
Beca: His cousin found out and threatened to tell Jesse if i didn't end things with her again.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed with him.)

Amy: Wow.  
Mark: So David had been helping them.  
Serenity: Yeah looks like.

(They look at each other again.)

Beca: That was one of the reasons why i had enough with my old job and quit i wasn't fired.  
Amy: Oh okay.  
Chloe: You know me and Amy had been wondering why she was all smiles whenever she'd come back to the apartment.  
Beca: I had her back but then his jackass cousin had to go and screw it up for me.  
Mark: How long after you and Calamity seeing each other again did it take you to break up with Jesse?  
Beca: About a month later.   
Aubrey: Why?  
Mark: Because if her and Jesse were broken up.  
Charity: Then he really had nothing to base his threat off of.

(Beca looks at them and laughs.)

Beca: So i could of stayed with her.  
Mark: Yes you could of.

(He smacks her in the head with a magazine.)

Beca: Okay i get it i screwed up.  
Serenity: Not to badly. Given by how much you two still love each other.  
Beca: I've broken her heart so many damn times. It's amazing how she keeps taking me back.  
Charity: Beca it doesn't matter what happens between the two of you. It's always going to be you in her eyes doesn't matter what they do or say.  
Beca: I know that.

(They nod their heads at her as she sits down and puts her head back as Mark's phone goes off he reaches into his belt and grabs out his cell phone once he has it he 

looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Alex: We've got Kelly.  
Mark: Where is she?  
Alex: She's in the very warehouse where we found Nick.  
Mark: Okay i'm on the way. And i have something to tell you.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and walks out of the house.)

Serenity: Wanna go see her?  
Beca: Yeah.

(They all walk out of the house to go and see Calamity as they walk out they head for the van that they've been using. Later back over at the Immigration office Beca 

walks into the holding area and sees her wife lying there thinking.)

Beca: Hi babe.

(Calamity looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Mark told me someone how come by and told you that i had.

(She sits up and then stands to walk over to the door and leans on it.)

Calamity: If he really thought i was going to believe that you had slept with someone else while you were still with him.  
Beca: So it was Jesse who came to see you.  
Calamity: Yes it was.  
Beca: Calamity i love you.  
Calamity: I know that. But then again you have a taste in lead singers don't you?

(Beca looks at her and shuts up as she grabs her hands getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: You're it for me Calamity.  
Calamity: Good to know.

(She smiles at her. Over at the warehouse a group of DEO hummers rush up to the building as Kara lands with Kate behind them.)

Mark: Hey look it's Superbat at their finest.

(Alex and Maggie start laughing at them then calm down.)

Kara: I'm seriously going to kill Winn.  
Mark: Yeah Amy's the one who gave you two the ship name not Winn.

(She looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Maggie: Was it really?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I have no idea. Where the Superbat ship name came from.  
Winn: That would be me.

(Mark looks at Alex whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Winn when this is over with we're having words.  
Winn: Oh yes please Batwoman.  
Mark: Winn she's dating Kara and remember who Kara is.  
Winn: Understood.

(They start laughing. As they continue to get ready Mark looks around the area.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Something isn't right.  
Alex: What you mean?  
Mark: This is the same as it was the day of the other warehouse went up.  
Alex: Supergirl can you see into the warehouse.  
Kara: No it's lined with lead.  
Mark: Damn.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Trust me we go in there.  
Alex: Mark you've worked with this agency long enough to know i trust you with my life.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Vas do we a droin?  
Susan: Yeah.

(She grabs it out of the back of the Hummer and hands it to Mark who takes it from her and walks off towards the building. As he gets there he opens the door and looks 

around it when he doesn't see anything he puts it down and starts it up.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just last time i was this close to a warehouse i got piece of re bar stuck into my leg.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. If i wasn't i'd tell you.

(She nods her head at him as he starts flying the droin around the warehouse.)

Mark: How'd you guys find out about this anyway?  
Alex: No idea.  
Mark: Alex this could be a trap.  
Alex: I'm aware.  
Mark: Okay.

(He keeps flying the droin around the building when they don't find anything inside of it he brings it back to them and lands it once it's down he hands it back to one 

of the agents. Who takes it and walks back towards the hummer and puts it back inside once it's in there Mark sees something up in the corner and looks at Alex.)

Mark: Back up slowly.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Trust me.

(She nods her head at him and backs up as they back up Mark quickly closes the door and something goes off inside of the building sending him backwards as he lands he 

looks around the area at everyone.)

Alex: Mark!

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Son of a bitch set up another explose of.  
Alex: She was never in there.  
Mark: No she wasn't or they wouldn't of blown up the building.  
Maggie: Unless.  
Mark: Beca!  
Alex: Let's go right now.

(They all rush over to their Hummers and get into them once their in and the doors are closed they all quickly head off towards the Immigration office as their on the 

way Mark's trying Beca's phone but she isn't answering it. Over at Immigration office down the in holding area.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out why they took my phone when they didn't take it the last time.  
Calamity: That is weird.

(Just the someone comes into the holding area and walks over to the cell as they get there they look at them.)

Dorian: Well if it isn't Beca Mitchell and the Ever bitches.

(They all look up at her and then quickly stand up to protect Beca from whatever bullet could be coming at them.)

Beca: You've got to be kidding me.  
Dorian: It's amazing what i can get away with. Boy your ex is real moron if he thinks i'm going to let you live after your wife here goes back to where she belongs.  
Beca: She married a US citizen you dumb bitch.

(Dorian looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Dorian: How is it you think you can talk to me that way?  
Beca: Let's just say I've had enough of people trying to keep me away from my wife.  
Dorian: She shouldn't even be your wife.  
Serenity: And why's that?  
Dorian: She's not right for her.  
Beca: This coming from a woman who married a con artist.

(She looks at her annoyed.)

Dorian: I can't excuse him for what he did. But i can fix this mistake.  
Beca: You try anything and nothing will stop me from killing you.  
Dorian: Jesse did say you were feisty. But then again you really shouldn't trust a fed now should you.  
Beca: What you talking about?  
Dorian: That Immigration agent you were talking to.  
Beca: What about him?  
Dorian: He works for me. Did you really think he was going to help you keep her in this country? I mean i know how stupid Mark is for trusting him.

(Just then a gun gets pointed at her head.)

Mark: Oh trust me Dorian i don't trust him. What's that saying in prison? Trust no bitch.

(She looks at him.)

Dorian: Mark!  
Mark: If you think i'm going to let you kill this woman in order to keep her away from Beca any longer think again.

(He cocks the gun and she flinches.)

Dorian: You won't kill me.  
Mark: Why not. It be a great way to get back at the bitch who had my friend killed.  
Dorian: I.  
Mark: Theo you remember Theo right. Up until Marley Rose broke out of prison you had him working along side of you and Jesse and then when you didn't need him anymore 

you had him shot in the head.

(She turns and faces him as he puts the gun to her forehead.)

Alex: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: You think just because you're my dead rapist of a grandfather's ex whore i won't pull this trigger because you know as well as i do i wouldn't have a problem 

with it.

Dorian: Now come on you kill me you'll live to regret it.  
Mark: No the only thing i regret is not doing this sooner.

(He keeps the gun pointed at her head.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He keeps the gun pointed at her head as Calamity walks up to the gate and opens it to grab his arm.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: She's always getting away with her crimes well not this one.  
Calamity: And she won't. There's no judge in this state that would take let this whore go free.  
Mark: You don't know that.   
Calamity: Actually i do.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: She's not going to get away with this Mark.  
Mark: How you figure that?  
Calamity: Because i happen to know that you won't give up until she's in the same place as her dickhead of a husband.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Mark if it wasn't for you and the USO tour. I never would of gotten to see the woman i love again. And i wouldn't be able to call her my wife.

(He looks at her and laughs again.)

Beca: Mark don't do something that'll cost you your freedom. This bitch isn't worth it.  
Mark: I know that. It's just whatever the hell is going on is never going to end as long as this bitch is around.  
Beca: Mark i never thanked you.

(He looks at her confused.)

Mark: For what?  
Beca: Thanks to you Calamity showed up after Amy's gangster father kidnapped the other's she was there to see if i was okay.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Mark you've done a lot of things to help me and the other Bellas out. Hell you've done everything you could to help out Calamity and the rest of Evermoist. 

You've never let anyone more importantly this slut get away with whatever the hell she thinks she can.

Mark: I.  
Beca: Mark you have saved us all more times then Chicago or Zeke ever did. Thanks to you very much like she said. I got to go back out on tour with seven of my 

bestfriends i got see the woman i love again. I got to pick on the other Evermoist members. And make her blush.

(They start laughing at Calamity's face. Beca stands in front of her and looks at her friend.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Beca: Me and her owe us being together to you and that tour. I mean i'm sure at some point we would of come across each other again at some point it just came along a 

lot faster due to the tour. I mean in a lot of ways Theo was a big help DJ Khaled was a big help.  
Mark: I um.

(Calamity puts her hand on his arm getting him to look at her.)

Calamity: Like she said this woman isn't worth your freedom. But there is someone who is worth staying out of prison for.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: Killing her won't bring Theo back Mark.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.

(He drops the gun to his side and looks at his friends. Then he calls in the NCPD to come and arrest Dorian and Austin. But before they can get to them someone brings 

a gun up to fire at them seeing the gun Beca looks at her wife.)

Beca: No.

(Just then someone pushes them both down and gets hit in the chest by the bullet mean't for Calamity.)

Amy: JESSE!

(Mark turns and looks at him as he fires at the person who shot at them as he fires he gets them in the head sending them down as he rushes over to Jesse and puts 

pressure on his chest to stop the bleeding.)

Mark: Mags we need a medic.  
Maggie: Okay.

(She rushes off to go call the paramedics.)

Beca: No no no. Jesse!

(As she gets up she looks at her wife and looks her over.)

Calamity: Go.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she rushes over to Mark and Jesse.)

Beca: What the hell were you thinking?  
Jesse: About how you couldn't lose her.   
Beca: But?  
Jesse: I finally see it Bec's. I can see how much you love her.  
Beca: I do. And you're a dumb ass.  
Jesse: Tell me something i don't know.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as Maggie comes in with Kara who rushes over to them.)

Kara: Where was he shot?  
Mark: Right in the chest.  
Kara: Oh Rao. Okay. I gotta take him now.  
Mark: Okay.

(She picks him up as Mark takes his hands off of his wound and she rushes out of the room and out of the building to head off towards the DEO.)

Maggie: I trusted him.

(Mark turns and faces him.)

Mark: We all did. She's all your's.  
Maggie: Good. Hands behind your back now.

(She goes to run only to have Calamity put her leg out tripping her getting her to go down as Lance rushes in and puts her in handcuff's. As he's putting her the 

handcuffs on her he starts reading her rights once their on and the rights have been read they get her up and walk out of the holding area with Dorian as they walk out 

Serenity helps her friend up once she's up Mark looks at the.)

Calamity: I better get back in there.  
Mark: We'll have you out of there soon.  
Calamity: I can only hope so.  
Mark: So can she.

(Beca looks at him and laughs as she kisses her wife making them laugh at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. Now go check up on Jesse.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from each other as Calamity walks back into the cell as one of the agents locks it up again as they walk off to go back to the 

DEO to see how Jesse's doing. Later back over at the DEO over in the training room Mark's looking around the area as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hi.  
Mark: How is he?  
Alex: He lived. He'll have one hell of a recovery coming to him.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Alex: That's not what i thought you'd say.   
Mark: Why?  
Alex: I was thinking you'd be mad about him living.  
Mark: He's a man who was in love with a woman whose still very much in love with the woman she married.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: And like i said before.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: When it comes around to Calamity with Beca.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: She's always going to see Calamity as the one who got away.  
Alex: Yeah i have one of those.  
Mark: Maggie!  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: Kelly!  
Alex: She's fine. Dorian had dumped her a couple of blocks from the hospital.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Alex: It is. Anyway. What did Beca mean by you being the reason Calamity being there for her after.  
Mark: I did something i shouldn't of and i called to tell her that Amy's father had kidnapped the other Bellas.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Flashback to three years ago in Southern France Mark rushes up to Calamity's hotel room door and knocks on it. Hearing him knock she gets up and walks over to the 

door as she gets there she opens it to find Mark standing there.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Read this.

(He hands her the note and takes it from him to read. After she reads it she looks at him.)

Calamity: Are they okay?  
Mark: For this man's sake they better be.  
Calamity: You going now?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: So am i.  
Mark: I know why you think i told you.

(She grabs her coat and they quickly leave the room. Later out where they have the Bellas after rescuing them from Amy's father. Mark pulls up and stops the car once 

it's stopped he puts it in park and shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and they both get out of it as they get out of it as they get out they close their 

doors.)

Mark: I'll go get Beca.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off towards where they have them.)

Mark: Chicago!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Chicago: Their in there. And their okay.  
Mark: Okay. Calamity wants to see one of them.

(He looks over at her and nods his head as Mark walks towards the shed the Bellas are in as he walks in he sees them and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Hey ladies.  
Emily: Hi.  
Mark: You guys are right?  
Emily: Yeah. What you doing here?  
Mark: Chicago called me.  
Beca: We're okay Mark.  
Mark: I can see that. Anyway.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: There's someone out here who wants to see you Beca.  
Beca: Who?  
Mark: Come out and find out.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: I heard it. I mean't to say it come outside and see.  
Beca: Much better.

(He puts his head down as they walk outside as they walk out he points towards the car and she looks to see whose standing there and smiles at her. He pushes her 

towards her making her laugh as she runs over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her seeing her she walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her happy to see her. As their hugging Mark's watching them along with 

Chicago.)

Chicago: You can't force yourself to stop a love like that.  
Mark: No you can't.

(He looks at him and laughs. End of flashback.)

Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: They really do love each other.  
Mark: More then either Dorian or my con artist of cousin will ever know.  
Alex: Yeah. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. As long as their okay and we can get Calamity out of this.  
Alex: We're working on it.  
Mark: Oh i have no doubt about that.

(She laughs at him as they walk out of the room. Later up in Jesse's room he's lying there awake as someone walks in to see him seeing who it is he looks at her in 

surprise.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Hi.  
Jesse: Why aren't you with Calamity?  
Beca: She told me to come and check on you.  
Jesse: Even after what i did in order to get you to break up with her.  
Beca: Yeah. She's a lot more understanding then most people give her credit for.  
Jesse: Yes she is you're very lucky to have her.  
Beca: I know i am. Why'd you do it Jesse?  
Jesse: I Kept thinking that one day you'd change your mind and be with me.  
Beca: But.  
Jesse: But when you wouldn't. I really started to think that i was never going to get the girl. Hell i never even really had you. She's always held a special place in 

your heart. I didn't.

Beca: I loved you. But she's the love of my life.   
Jesse: She's the one who got away.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Jesse: Look Beca.  
Beca: I know.  
Jesse: How.  
Beca: Because i saw something in your eyes when i left.  
Jesse: Yeah. It was Marley who called them.  
Beca: Mark figured it out.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Jesse: I still remember when i called Calamity instead of your dad.  
Beca: Yeah i couldn't tell you how great full i was for you calling her instead of him.  
Jesse: I kind of figured you'd want to see her over him.  
Beca: Yeah.

(Flashback to eight years ago outside of the Metro police station Beca walks out and starts to playfully beating on Jesse making him laugh at her as their walking 

towards the parking lot someone gets out of the car and closes their door as it closes Beca sees who it is and smiles at her.)

Beca: You called my girlfriend?  
Jesse: i thought you'd want to see her instead of your dad.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Jesse: Anytime. Calamity.  
Calamity: Jesse!

(Beca walks over to her.)

Calamity: I thought i was the badass in this relationship?  
Beca: Babe please we're both bad asses.  
Calamity: I guess i'll have to agree with that.

(Beca playfully pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: Thank you for coming.  
Calamity: Anytime. Besides like he said i have a feeling you wouldn't of wanted to see your dad.  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: You want to get out of here?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay. Jesse want a lift?

(He looks at her and nods his head as he walks over to her car and they all get into it. End of flashback.)

Beca: I still can't believe you called her.  
Jesse: Yeah well.

(She smacks him in the head making him laugh at her. As they continue to talk the other Bellas walk into the room to see how Jesse's doing.)

Amy: Aubrey called Bumper and Benji.  
Jesse: Oh sweet I've been wondering where they are.  
Chloe: But you're still a dick.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jesse: Now that hurts.

(They continue to talk and joke around. Over the next couple of months the DEO helps the NCPD bring up charges against Dorian for kidnapping and the murder of Theo 

after months of trying to find proof of her involvement in his murder and Kelly's kidnapping Dorian was charged and sentenced for her crimes. As soon as they sentenced 

Dorian for her crimes. And for helping them finally getting Dorian off of the streets Jesse was offered a plea deal and he took it pleading guilty for kidnapping and 

attempted murder on Calamity black mail included. 

What happens next for the Barden Bellas and Evermoist we'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter if you did feel free to leave a comment below.
> 
> In the final chapter of the story.
> 
> Calamity's released from Immigration.  
> And many more memories are shared about how Calamity and Beca met their band and group mates.
> 
> See you then.


	12. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity's finally released Immigration. The Bellas and Evermoist tell each other stories about how they met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of The One who got away. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Mark's house he's sitting down as someone walks in he looks up to see who it is seeing who it is he looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?

(She shakes her head as he waves her over to him and she walks over to the couch and sits down next to him.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: I'm still feeling guilty over what happened with Jesse.  
Mark: Beca he did all of this on his own.  
Beca: I know he did. It's just this is who i am i feel bad for what happened to him.  
Mark: Don't feel guilty for what he did. I mean he feels bad enough about what he did. Which is something Marley doesn't.  
Beca: I know. I mean he owned up to what he did.  
Mark: Yeah someone like Marley isn't going to want to do that. Mainly when she's been so kin on getting Calamity from day one.  
Beca: When did they meet?  
Mark: About a week or two after she met you.  
Beca: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. She even went to high school with you guys.  
Beca: I thought i recognized her.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I mean Calamity's a gorgeous woman with the body to match her looks.  
Mark: And you can't forget that accent.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: How the hell is it i landed someone from Australia in my life. To having another person from Australia in a group i'm in.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I have no idea.  
Beca: I do.

(He throws a pillow at her making her laugh as it hits her in the face.)

Beca: I love her Mark.  
Mark: I know you do. And we're gonna get her out of there it's just taking a little while to do so thanks to Maggie contact going rouge.  
Beca: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: She's going to be fine Beca.  
Beca: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay. You are right now?  
Beca: Yeah. You know.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: After the whole performing with the Other Bellas.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: I actually thought about asking Calamity to go up on stage and perform a song with me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why didn't you?  
Beca: I got scared but then you asked if we wanted to do one more riff off with her and the rest of Evermoist.

(Mark puts his head down making her laugh.)

Mark: Oh shit. I'm sorry.  
Beca: No it's fine. I mean i still performed with her it was worth it in the end.  
Mark: You mean when you said. I would but i don't have your number.  
Beca: You said it first. I just said it to her.  
Mark: Yeah i remember she asked whose number you were asking for and you just had to add in the sexy part.  
Beca: I couldn't help it.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure.  
Beca: I was trying really hard while they were up on stage with us not to kiss her.  
Mark: I know keeping something that big away from the other Bellas was hard.  
Beca: It was. But we weren't ready to let them know we were back together.  
Mark: But hey at least now they know.  
Beca: Yeah. I just. With everything that has been going on that i can finally call her my wife.  
Mark: It's been a year.  
Beca: It's still weird leave me alone.

(He looks at her and laughs as his phone goes off he grabs it out he looks at the name on it and mutes the ringer.)

Beca: Who was that?  
Mark: David!

(She rolls her eyes at him.)

Mark: I know right.  
Beca: He killed someone close to me and the other girls.  
Mark: Yeah he's been calling me since Dorian was arrested and sent to prison.  
Beca: Yeah well.  
Mark: Hey relax i'm going tomorrow to have my number changed.  
Beca: Okay good.

(He looks at her and laughs as they continue to talk and joke around. Over the next couple of weeks The Bellas and the remaining members of Evermoist continue to do everything they can to try and keep Calamity from being deported back to Australia when their not working on helping her out they spend with her in cell talking and joking around with her as they share their memories of how they met each other. Over at the Immigration building down in the holding cell all of the Bellas and the other members of Evermoist are there talking to her. Just then Amy tells them about how weird Beca got with the lead singer of DSM. Getting them all to laugh at her.)

Beca: No that's not true.  
Aubrey: Yes it is. I mean i know i wasn't around for a lot of the things you did. But i swear Calamity neither one of us had seen her get as flustered as she did with this woman.

(Calamity starts laughing at her wife's face along with the other members of Evermoist.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Beca: No i did not.  
Amy: You at one point said she smelt like Cinnamon.  
Beca: Oh my god.

(She falls forward as they continue to laugh at her.)

Calamity: Should i be jealous?  
Beca: No. I want you.  
Calamity: Oh good.  
Cynthia: Nothing compares to Calamity blushing when Beca said she looked good shirtless.

(Calamity puts her head down as they laugh at her.)

Chloe: Or asked for her number.  
Beca: Actually i think she did that after i called her sexy.

(Their still laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Oh man.

(Beca smiles at her as she grabs her hand and holds it.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Serenity throws a pillow at her bandmates head.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: What was that for?  
Serenity: Charity made me do it.

(She looks at her as they start laughing again.)

Emily: Anyway.  
Calamity: What?  
Emily: I've been trying to figure out how you met these three smart asses behind us.  
Calamity: I met Serenity oddly enough in a bar.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her as she keeps a hold of her hand.)

Emily: And the other two?  
Calamity: She's actually an old friend of Mark's.  
Beca: Noway.  
Calamity: Yeah. He met her during one of the Backstreet boys earlier tours.  
Beca: Wow. See he never told us that.  
Calamity: Did you ever ask?  
Beca: No.

(She laughs at her.)

Aubrey: How'd you guys meet Charity?  
Charity: They kidnapped me and told me to join them or else.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: That's not true.  
Aubrey: No.  
Serenity: No. Calamity threatened to kill her if she didn't.  
Calamity: I did not. That was Veracity. 

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Charity: I was actually in another band and well they offered me something better that not even my old bandmates offered me.  
Jessica: And that was?  
Charity: A hot date with the lead singer.

(Serenity and Veracity start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Seriously.  
Charity: No i'm kidding. They offered me a long lasting friendship with them.  
Aubrey: You didn't have that with your old bandmates?  
Charity: My old bandmates were kind of pricks and well the lead singer was my ex.  
Emily: Oh.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Amy: Was it an all male band with a woman drummer?  
Charity: No they were all women.  
Beca: Oh so you're?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Beca: And you never hit that?

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: No i did not. Damn it.

(Beca jokingly pushes her wife over making her laugh at her.)

Beca: Wow.  
Charity: Surprised you never slept with Emily there?  
Beca: I thought about it.

(Emily looks at her and gives her the finger making her laugh.)

Chloe: Dude your offering.  
Emily: Oh.

(She gives her the finger again.)

Amy: Yeah that's better.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Serenity: How'd you guys all meet?  
Beca: I met Aubrey and Chloe on the first day of my freshman year over at Barden. You were in a different dorm right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I was kind off on my own.

(Beca touches the back of her head getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: They were wanting to know if i wanted to audition for the Bellas.  
Aubrey: She of course at first said she didn't sing.

(Calamity looks at her making her laugh.)

Beca: Of course Chloe kind of over heard me singing while i was in the shower and kind of corned me.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Chloe: She has a beautiful voice. She even caught Aubrey off guard with how good she is.  
Aubrey: Yeah. Her attitude not so much.

(They start laughing as she barres her face into Calamity's shoulder whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: After my shower i called up her to see if she'd be willing to come to my dorm room so we could talk.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles. Flashback to eight years ago. Beca's in her dorm room pacing back and forth wondering if she should call Calamity up to see if she's willing to come over and see her. Not really giving it a second thought she grabs up her phone and calls her girlfriend who answers on the first ring.)

Calamity: Hey babe you are right?  
Beca: Actually i was wondering if you'd come by my room.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Beca: There's something i wanted to run by you real quick.  
Calamity: Yeah okay i'll be there soon.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You never have to thank me Bec's you know i'll always be there for you.  
Beca: Okay i'll see you soon. Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too. I'll be there soon baby.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her and smiles a little at herself. Later Beca's at her desk looking at something as someone knocks on the door she gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Calamity there.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as he moves aside and let's her into the room as she walks in Beca closes the door behind her.)

Calamity: So what was so important that you called me?  
Beca: You remember earlier when i told you about acouple of girls who asked if i wanted to join their Acapella group?  
Calamity: Yeah i do.  
Beca: Well i kind of told them that i didn't sing.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Baby you've got a beautiful voice.  
Beca: Yeah i know i do. It's just one of the girls who i talked to earlier kind of over heard me singing and cornered me in the shower.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Not like that. I think she's straight.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: She told me i should audition for the group.  
Calamity: What's the name of this group?  
Beca: The Barden Bellas.  
Calamity: I've heard of them. Their really good. I believe you'd make a great member.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yes really.  
Beca: It's just I've never done acapella before it's kind of scary.  
Calamity: It can't be that scary if you're singing in the shower.  
Beca: Okay to be fair i didn't know she was in there. And second i didn't think she'd corner me in the freaken shower.  
Calamity: Okay look. I think the main question should be.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Do you want to do this audition? Because if you don't don't go and waste their time. But if you do go and show them what you got.  
Beca: I wouldn't know what to sing?  
Calamity: Well i'm sure you'll think of a song. I mean from what i hear their not as bad as they were when they had the old captain.  
Beca: No. These two are a lot nicer.  
Calamity: Well than see. Go do this audition and blow their minds away. I mean you've are ready proven to one of them that you can sing.  
Beca: Yeah. I did. She's really nice she even sang with me.  
Calamity: Do i need to be jealous?

(Beca lightly pushes her making her laugh at her.)

Beca: No you don't need to be jealous. I have who i want.

(Calamity points to herself making Beca laugh at her.)

Beca: Yeah you. I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah it's just i hate how far away the freshmen dorms are from my dorm room.  
Beca: Well i'd offer for you to stay here with me but my roommate will be back soon.  
Calamity: You could always come to mine.  
Beca: Yeah no. I could get into trouble. Besides if i'm going to go to this audition tomorrow i need to get some rest.  
Calamity: Okay. But you'll let me know if you get picked?  
Beca: Yes i will.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll see aye then.  
Beca: Okay. Hey.

(She grabs her back and kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off to go back to her dorm as she walks out Beca's still smiling at her girlfriend. End of flashback.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Just happy is all.

(Calamity kisses her then pulls away from her. As they continue to talk and joke around.)

Emily: You know i actually remember our riff off with the treblemakers.  
Beca: Oh yeah your freshman year.  
Emily: Yeah. If it hadn't of been for Mark.  
Beca: Yeah. But we still lost.  
Emily: But at least we lost because i did the right song.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Oh yeah i remember now.  
Beca: What?  
Charity: Calamity said in Mark's ear something about football not being the only thing the Packers are bad at.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Wait you four were also there?  
Calamity: Yes we were.  
Beca: Where?  
Calamity: We were outside of the house Mark had a listening device in his ear.  
Beca: So you were even there when we got beat by DSM?  
Calamity: Yeah. We would of gone into the house but we weren't invited.  
Beca: That sucks.  
Calamity: Yeah it does.  
Amy: But hey three years later we went up against them in Spain.  
Mark: Yeah what a real Spain.

(They turn and look at him then start laughing.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Beca: We were just talking about you spying on us for my wife and her bandmates.  
Mark: Charity you swore you'd never tell.  
Charity: Serenity twisted my arm.  
Mark: Yeah okay. How you doing Cal?  
Calamity: I'm good. At least until they have to leave.  
Mark: Yeah um.  
Beca: What?

(Mark waves Lucy over and she walks up to him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Lucy has some good news.

(They all look up at her and smile.)

Lucy: I do actually and you're all going to love it.  
Beca: What's that?

(Just then an agent walks forward and unlocks the door getting Calamity to look up at them.)

Mark: Let's get you the hell out of here.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Lucy: Yeah once the judge found out that you married a US citizen one that you fell in love with back in high school he had no choice but to drop the case.  
Mark: Plus Jesse testified that it was Marley who made the call that day.  
Calamity: He really is starting to turn over a new leaf.  
Mark: He's trying. But David isn't making it easy on him.  
Beca: He's at the same prison as the man who killed Theo?  
Mark: Unfortunately yes he is. But no worries Bumper Benji and Donald go to see him whenever they get the chance.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Mark: Bec's he has his former groupmates who are willing to be there for him.  
Beca: I know.  
Mark: So what you say Mrs. Mitchell Ready get to hell out of here?

(Calamity looks up at him and laughs.)

Calamity: You have no idea how happy i am to be able to get out of here.

(He tosses her his duffel bag.)

Mark: Bathrooms down the hall.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Your wedding ring is in there as well.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks out of the cell along with everyone else once their all out the agent closes up the door and walks off.)

Mark: Why don't you guys go up to the lobby and i'll bring her up.  
Beca: Okay.

(They all walk off to go up to the lobby Mark remains down in the holding area. As he's waiting his cell phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it again and puts the phone away. Later Calamity walks out of the bathroom dressed back into her normal cloths and walks over to Mark seeing her he laughs at her.)

Calamity: You realize this shirt drives Beca crazy.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Calamity: I don't know why i'm complaining I've gotten laid how many times with this shirt.  
Mark: She loves you Calamity.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: Anyway. You ready to get out of here?  
Calamity: Yes i am.  
Mark: Okay good let's go.

(They walk off to go up and meet up with everyone else. Up in the lobby Beca's pacing back and forth as she's pacing she thinks back when she first met Calamity back in high school. Flashback to ten years ago. Over at the high school Beca went too. As she's walking off of the bus she looks around the area then she walks off towards the gate as she's walking there she bumps into someone.)

Beca: Oh my god i'm so sorry.  
Woman: It's okay.

(She helps her pick up her books. Once she has them all she hands them to her.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Woman: You're welcome. 

(She looks at her and laughs a little.)

Beca: I'm Beca.  
Woman: Calamity!  
Beca: That your real name?  
Calamity: Unfortunately.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: I'm sorry that was rude?  
Calamity: It was. But i'll let it pass. Due to you being so pretty.

(Beca looks at her and trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Thank you for that.  
Calamity: Anytime.  
Beca: Anyway. You new here?  
Calamity: Uh yeah first day actually.  
Beca: Wow. Well good luck.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: Want me to give you a tour of the school?  
Calamity: Sure.  
Beca: Great.

(They walk onto the campus together.)

Beca: That an accent i hear?  
Calamity: Yeah i just moved here from Australia.  
Beca: Wow. Pretty woman and a sexy Australian accent.

(Calamity looks at her as Beca's trying to keep herself from blushing.)

Beca: Oh my god.  
Calamity: It's fine. I'm use to it.  
Beca: Oh good.

(They continue onto the campus talking and joking around. End of flashback. Beca's just coming out of her thoughts as someone walks up to her.)

Emily: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i was just remembering when i had first Calamity.  
Emily: Was she as nice then as she is now?  
Beca: Yeah. I kind of walked into her and then insulted her name.  
Emily: Yikk's.  
Beca: Yeah not my proudest moment. But she was okay with that so.  
Emily: So what you guys gonna do when we leave?  
Beca: I don't know about you guys but i feel like a celebrating.  
Aubrey: Hell yeah.  
Mark: I know a place we can all go to.

(They look up at him as they see him and Calamity walking towards them Beca sees the shirt she's wearing and falls into Aubrey who starts laughing at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. 

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: I love your shirt.  
Calamity: I told him this shirt does something to you.  
Beca: Don't change it.  
Calamity: Wasn't planning on it.  
Mark: So whose ready to celebrate?  
Beca: Me.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(They all walk out of the building to head off towards the bar. Later over at the Bar Mark's over at the pool table with Alex and Maggie talking and joking around.)

Maggie: Shut up. I did not say that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: Okay know what?  
Mark: No What?  
Alex: Play nice you two.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(As their still talking Mark sees someone walk in and excuses himself to go talk to them as he gets to them he pushes them back out of the door as they walk out he closes the door in their face.)

Mark: She doesn't get back into this building.  
Man: Got it Mark.

(He turns and walks off back towards his friends as he gets to them he grabs Calamity into him making her laugh at him.)

Mark: How's it going over here ladies?  
Emily: It's going really well.  
Mark: Good to know. You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Who'd you push back out the door?  
Mark: No one important.  
Beca: You sure?  
Mark: Positive. Besides tonight is about celebrating keeping this hottie in the country.

(They all start laughing at Calamity's face as Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: Yeah she is. But she's my hottie.

(Mark let's her go making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Well then.  
Serenity: She's not being very possessive of is she?  
Mark: No not in the very least.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark kisses his friends head then pulls away from it. Outside of the bar a group of guys walk up to the person Mark kicked out and laughs at her.)

SU Member: What's the matter Marley he kick you out of the party?

(They walk off around her laughing as they walk into the building. Back inside Mark's still talking with his friends.)

Mark: So what were you guys talking about?  
Beca: About how you defended Emily when the member of what the hell was the name of that group again?  
Aubrey: There a reason you want us to remember them?  
Beca: No.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: Oh you mean the group who had a member who said John Mayer and Tina Tuner were.  
Chloe: Yeah. Please don't remind us of that.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sorry.  
Emily: Anyway. But i do love at how fast he shut up.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Amy: Yeah even Jesse was trying to keep from laughing.  
Mark: Oh i bet he was. I think i even saw the members of DSM trying to keep from laughing.  
Cynthia: Oh i wouldn't of put it past them. Mainly when the lead singer kept making Beca into a big ole gay mess.

(Their trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Serenity: And here we thought it was Calamity who made her the big ole gay mess.  
Beca: Okay that was once.  
Mark: It was during the USO tour.

(She puts her head down laughing.)

Beca: She's hot so sue me.  
Mark: We would but it would cost to many rainbows.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Yeah i'd do her too.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Chicago and Zeke walk up to them.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Chicago: Hey.  
Mark: How's it going?  
Chicago: Good. How's it feel to be an official US citizen Calamity?  
Calamity: Really good. But i won't actually be a Citizen until i sign the paper work.  
Zeke: When do you feel that out?  
Calamity: In two three days.  
Zeke: Sounds like fun.  
Calamity: Not as much as my wedding night.

(Charity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Well i'm sorry i got shot.  
Calamity: You know i love you.  
Charity: I know. But you love her more.  
Calamity: Oh you know it.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Oh Beca's feeling the love right now.  
Beca: Oh she'll be feeling the love tonight.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: I'm suddenly wishing Kate wasn't in town tonight.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Chicago: We've been wondering.  
Calamity: How'd i meet them?  
Chicago: Yes.  
Chloe: We were actually talking about that earlier.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Flashback to seven years ago. Calamity's sitting down at the counter in one of the bars as someone walks up to her and sits down next to her.)

Woman: You look like hell?

(Calamity looks over at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You could say that again.  
Woman: I could but i won't. I'm Serenity.

(She looks at her and shakes her hand.)

Calamity: Calamity!  
Serenity: Your mother have a bad sense of humor?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: She did.  
Serenity: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's okay. My ex said the same thing.  
Serenity: Ex?  
Calamity: Yeah sorry i just went through a break up.  
Serenity: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. I'll get over it.  
Serenity: When?  
Calamity: Just before the end of her freshman year.  
Serenity: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. Anyway i'm gonna go.  
Serenity: No need. I'm here with a friend.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Oh okay. Have fun.  
Serenity: I will. I'll leave you alone.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. If i'm being an ass.  
Serenity: It's okay. I can understand you being upset break up's suck.  
Calamity: Yes they do. Anyway.  
Serenity: You know.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Serenity: Hey Vera.

(She looks over at her as she waves her over to them. She gets up and walks over to them as she gets to them.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. This is Calamity.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Serenity: This is Veracity.  
Calamity: Nice to meet you.

(They shake each other's hands and laugh.)

Calamity: There a reason you introduced me to her.  
Serenity: We were actually talking just before i came over here.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: Right we're talking about starting a band and were wondering.  
Calamity: I don't really sing.

(She pay's for her drink and walks off as they both look at her.)

Serenity: She just went through a break up.  
Veracity: Oh.

(Just then Mark walks up to them and orders his drink. Once it's ordered he looks at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: What's her story?

(He turns and looks at Calamity over at the jucke box.)

Mark: Calamity's?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What about her?  
Serenity: She told her we were talking about starting up a band and she shut us down before we could ask her to join.  
Mark: Yeah she's not really in the right mind set.  
Veracity: Yeah she said she just went through a break up.  
Mark: She did. She really loved her ex.  
Serenity: What happened?  
Mark: I don't really know. She won't say.  
Serenity: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to her again.  
Mark: Okay. Just don't.  
Serenity: I won't.

(She walks off and over to her.)

Veracity: Hey you are right?  
Mark: I just feel bad for her. She really loved her or well still loves her.  
Veracity: Mark what the hell happened?  
Mark: Marley Rose happened.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Veracity: She's still obsessed with her?  
Mark: Unfortunately.  
Mark: She's really messed up.  
Veracity: She looks it.

(Back over by Serenity and Calamity.)

Calamity: I are ready told you i don't.  
Serenity: I know. And i won't force the idea on you. But at least tell me you'll think about it?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I promise to think about it.  
Serenity: Okay. 

(She remains there and talks to her end of flashback.)

Chloe: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah she wouldn't give up until i said yes.  
Serenity: She's right.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: When did you tell them about me?  
Calamity: It was actually during a game of Truth or Dare.  
Aubrey: Oh no.  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean it was two years after we broke up so.

(Beca looks at her and kicks herself for believing such a stupid lie. Flashback to five years ago. Over at Serenity's house their all there talking and joking around as someone walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You got a minute?  
Calamity: For you i got more then a minute.  
Mark: Come on. We'll be back.  
Charity: Okay.

(They walk off away from the other girls.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: How's the new drummer working out?

(She turns and looks at Charity and smiles at her.)

Calamity: She's good.  
Mark: Good to know.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her not sure of how to tell her this.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: Beca's been seeing someone else.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Who?  
Mark: Jesse!

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: He didn't waste any time did he.  
Mark: No he didn't.  
Calamity: She happy?  
Mark: No. She's not. I don't know how he got her to go out with him. But Beca is far from happy.  
Calamity: Bastard.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why'd you tell me?  
Mark: Beca wanted me to come and tell you before either Jesse or Marley had the chance to.  
Calamity: Wasn't that sweet of her.  
Mark: You need to know something.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: She no longer believes you would ever cheat on her.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: Well isn't that great to hear.  
Mark: She still loves you.

(Calamity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: I still feel the same way about her.  
Mark: Good. Keep your head up are right.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Come here.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her making her smile at him then he pulls away from her. Then he hands her something.)

Calamity: What are these?  
Mark: Open it once i walk away.

(She nods her head as he turns and walks off as he walks off she opens the envelope and smiles at them as she puts the tickets back into the envelope and walks off back towards her bandmates as she gets to them she shows them the tickets and they start laughing. Then they start playing a game of Truth or dare.)

Veracity: Calamity!  
Calamity: Whatever it is i swear i saw Serenity do it.

(They start laughing at her face. Then calm down.)

Serenity: Ha ha.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. What's up Vera?  
Veracity: Truth or Dare?  
Calamity: Truth?

(She looks at her not knowing what to ask her.)

Veracity: You don't have to answer this question when i ask it.  
Calamity: What question?  
Veracity: What happened between you and your ex?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the nervous.)

Calamity: Um.  
Serenity: Like she said you don't have answer it Calamity.  
Calamity: No it's okay. Um she was told i had cheated on her and she believed them and then broke up with me.

(They all look at her and get upset for her.)

Charity: Shit.  
Calamity: Yeah. Um.  
Serenity: If you don't mind me asking.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Whose the ex?  
Calamity: She's in an all female acapella group.  
Charity: Wow. They any good?  
Calamity: Their amazing. They've actually won a number of championships in the last three years they've been together.  
Veracity: Still keeping taps on your ex?  
Calamity: Through Mark.

(They all look at her and smile at her.)

Charity: What's the groups name?  
Calamity: The Barden Bellas.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: Wait your ex is a member of the Barden Bellas?  
Calamity: Yeah. Why?  
Charity: I'm a huge fan of their's.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Really?  
Charity: Yeah. My ex use to give me hell for loving them so much.  
Calamity: Name three of the members?  
Charity: I know the two captains at the time were Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: And then there's Ashley Jones Jessica Smith Um Fat Amy.

(They start laughing at her then calm down.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: You're testing me aren't you?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Charity: Stacie Conrad.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Charity: Lily! I Think.  
Serenity: Okay. Then.  
Calamity: You don't have to name them all. My ex had a hard time naming them all.

(They start laughing as it hits Charity who Calamity's ex is.)

Charity: Wait.  
Calamity: What?  
Charity: Is your ex Beca Mitchell?

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Um yes she is.  
Charity: Dude what the hell?  
Calamity: Talking about her still hurts.  
Charity: Right sorry.  
Calamity: No it's okay.  
Charity: But i want to meet them someday.  
Calamity: So let's go this thing and you'll get your chance.

(She tosses the tickets to her making her laugh.)

Charity: Okay.

(They start laughing then calm down. End of flashback. As she's coming out of her thoughts she looks at Beca who smiles at her.)

Beca: Mark you match making bastard.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Yeah and.  
Beca: Nothing you're just an ass.  
Mark: Takes one to know one.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: What? Who said that? Zeke why you saying such mean things about the Bellas what the hell dude?

(He looks at him as Chicago's trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Anyway.  
Jessica: I was actually wanting to know something.  
Calamity: What?  
Jessica: Who was the reason you four were picked to be on the USO tour?

(They all look at her not sure of how to answer that as Mark looks down.)

Mark: Hey look Chicago there's a floor.  
Chicago: Is that what that is?  
Mark: Looks like it.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Okay Khaled wanted to know if knew of a band or two to go out on the USO tour. Of course i had no idea Aubrey's father would invite the Bellas.  
Chicago: So he told him about you four.  
Serenity: Oh.  
Mark: I even played How a heart unbreaks for him and he loved it.

(Flashback to to three years ago. Mark's walking up to Khaled's studio as he gets there he knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it as he's waiting someone opens the door.)

Theo: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Khaled said he wanted to see me.  
Theo: Yeah come on in.

(He let's Mark into the room. As he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: What can i do for you?  
Khaled: I need a favor of you Mark.  
Mark: Okay!  
Theo: You know how the USO does this annual tour every year for the troops.  
Mark: Yeah it goes all around Europe.  
Theo: Yeah.  
Mark: What about it?  
Theo: He's hosting it this year.  
Mark: Oh wow. Okay. So again what you need me for?  
Khaled: I need three acts to go out to Spain and perform during the tour.  
Mark: Okay.  
Theo: You know any?  
Mark: I know two actually but one of them broke up after collage.  
Khaled: And the second?

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Their a group of a friends of mine.  
Theo: Okay.  
Mark: Their a rock band their really good.  
Khaled: You got something i can listen to?  
Mark: Uh yeah.

(He grabs out a CD with their song on it once he has it he puts it in and pushes play on it as it plays. They hear Calamity start singing.)

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name  
I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name  
I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Smile when it hurts  
Tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends. He looks at them as he takes the CD out and puts it away.)

Theo: That was really good.  
Mark: Yeah their really good performers.  
Khaled: Know where they are?  
Mark: Yeah they live in New York. Why?  
Khaled: Because i'm telling Coronal Posen i want this group on the tour.  
Mark: Okay.  
Theo: Or you know you can invite them.  
Mark: Sure thing. 

(Mark turns to walk out but Theo stops him.)

Theo: What's the name of the band?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Don't ask Calamity and Serenity are funny that way.  
Theo: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway i better go.  
Khaled: Okay. And thank you again Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he texts Calamity once it's finished he sends it and leaves the building end of flashback.)

Calamity: Our groups name is not weird.  
Beca: Yeah it kind of is babe.  
Calamity: Yeah are right.

(They start laughing at her as she pushes her friend making him laugh. As they continue to enjoy spending time with each other Mark and Calamity continue to talk and joke around. After about two or three months after signing her citizenship papers Calamity became an official US citizen not long after becoming citizen Marley started coming after Calamity and Beca again only to finally be arrested and sent to prison and sentenced to ten to fifteen years in prison without possibly of parole and Months later Evermoist and the Bellas headed back out on the road together with collage rival band Treblemakers and of course their other rival band Das Sound Machine the Evermoist and Treblemaker members got to see Beca turn into a big gay mess in front of DSM's lead singer. To say the least Calamity had a blast watching her wife try to keep from losing it in front of her.)

Calamity: Wow babe.  
Beca: Shut up.

(She continues to laugh at her. After about two and half years of touring together all four bands went their own ways. After another year. Calamity and Beca decided to add to their family by adopting twin brothers and as they always say they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. A little weird to write my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. I'm just glad you guys hung in there with me. Anyway i was thinking about doing two other Pitch Perfect fanfics i don't know when i'll have them up. But anyway. Like i said i hope you guys enjoyed this story. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I should have the second chapter up sometime later this week. Please leave a comment kudos.


End file.
